


Duty Bound Love

by DianneRose2016



Series: Resilient Love Series [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Swearing, mentions of torture from a medical conversation point of view, private plane sex, threeway relationship, threeway sex, violences briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianneRose2016/pseuds/DianneRose2016
Summary: After a spontaneous hook up at a gay club the lives of three Tier One Operators will forever be changed. Jason knew it could only happen once and he was hoping to put it behind him. Clay was too good to pass up and he was going to be drafting him to Bravo. All of that changed though when the Upper Brass decided to change things around and build an Elite Tier One Team, bringing Jason, Clay and Damien together once again. As they go through missions, they can no longer keep their hands to themselves and they heat up the sheets. Being in a relationship is hard enough, but now they were in a three-way relationship and going through operations together. How will Clay handle Jason and Damien being in the closet? Will Jason and Damien ever admit to being bi-sexual? Follow them on their journey to love, acceptance, and hopefully happiness.
Series: Resilient Love Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021636
Comments: 31
Kudos: 90





	1. First Time-Jason

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be set in season 1 before Clay is drafted. This will be a three-way relationship between Jason, Clay and Tango One. I wanted to do something different and something just fun. This will focus on how these three navigate through their relationship and two of them coming out to their brothers. 
> 
> Jason is 45  
> Clay is 24  
> Damien (Tango One) is 35

Jason scanned the crowd at the gay club as he took a drink of his whiskey. He had been here plenty of times in the past year. After his split with Alana, he decided it was finally time he explored his sexuality, particularly how he always found men attractive. He knew back in high school he wasn’t fully straight. The fact that he had the hots for one of the guys on his hockey team was a dead giveaway. Still, he did find women attractive and loved being with them, so he knew he wasn’t fully gay either. Bi-sexual was a newer term back then, one not very commonly used. Jason knew now he was bi-sexual and started to explore that side of himself a year prior. 

He remembered the first night him and Alana had officially thrown in the towel. Jason couldn’t be mad at her, he understood and honestly, he was surprised she lasted this long. It wasn’t easy being a soldier, but it was even harder on the family left back home. They had to worry about their loved one coming back all the time. And when they finally do, they had to deal with seeing the effect war had on them. Everytime you go over there, a small piece of you never comes back. Alana had to watch as the man she fell in love with, the man she married and had two children with, slowly disappeared. It was too much on anyone to deal with. It was why the brotherhood was so strong, all you really had at the end of the day were your brothers. They were the ones that could understand what you saw. They were the ones that were able to love who you were constantly changing into, but also still be able to see the you that you were before it all started. 

Even though Jason knew that the men within Bravo wouldn’t care about him being bi-sexual, Jason never spoke to any of them about it. He knew Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell was no longer in effect, but this wasn’t something that Jason was ready to share. He didn’t want the guys to feel differently about him. He didn’t know how they would react to him liking men as well. Jason was too afraid that the information would change things and jeopardize the team, something Jason was not about to risk. So when the need called, Jason would come down to this club and see who he could pick up. At first he had been nervous and scared as hell that someone would recognize him or he wouldn’t be any good at any of it. He had never kissed a guy before much less have sex with one. It was not what he had expected, though Jason didn’t expect much. Kissing a man was just as much of a turn on as kissing a woman. 

The sex part though was different. Jason had remembered the first time he had ever touched a woman’s private area. It was nothing like touching a man’s dick. It felt weird at first and slightly awkward until he found the right rhythm. Jason was a pro at giving women oral sex. He could eat a pussy for hours if she would let him. Putting another man’s cock in his mouth for the first time was terrifying to him. He had no idea what he was doing. He knew what felt good when a woman had given him head, but he had no idea what to really do with another man. Thankfully, the guy he was with was very understanding and was happy to teach him what he needed to know so he could give amazing head. The next step was finally having sex with a man. Jason had picked out a smaller guy that first time, he had also done his research and watched a lot of gay porn so he would know what to do. What he didn’t account for was having sex in the bathroom in this club. When he had lost his virginity it was at sixteen in the back of his dad’s pick up truck. Not great, but it wasn’t a public bathroom in a gay club. Though, the bathroom was more of a sex room with different stalls. The doors even had what Jason discovered to be a glory hole. A place where a guy getting fucked could have his hard dick through the door for another guy on the other side to suck him off. It blew his mind, but at the same time he loved every single second of it. Jason had also discovered that he was not a bottom at all. One guy had tried to slip a finger into his ass while he was sucking him off. Jason didn’t like it at all. He was strictly a top and Jason loved it. 

Jason finished his drink and made his way through the crowd. He had to take a leak and then he would try and find someone that he could fuck tonight. After the last operation he had, he needed some good stress release tonight. Jason headed into the bathroom and saw that it was empty. The night was still young, and Jason knew soon enough there would be guys all over the place fucking and giving head wherever they could. As Jason stood there taking a leak, he heard quite possibly the most amazing sound he had ever heard. A guy was moaning from one of the stalls and Jason could hear the tell tale signs of sex. He had heard moaning before, but for some reason this guy’s voice was sending shocks of electricity down his spine. 

“Oh fuck.” The voice moaned deeply. 

Once Jason was finished taking a leak and instead of leaving he stood there listening to the sound. Jason was already hard by that voice alone. He couldn’t just stand there and listen to them. He turned and went over to the door, flicking the lock, before he went over to the stall. Jason was about to do something he had never done before, he was going to suck a guy off that he had no idea who he was or what he looked like. Jason knocked on the door and both men knew what that meant. A second later Jason was on his knees as a beautiful hard cock was pushed through the hole. It was thick and large, easily ten inches with precum already dripping off of its tip. Jason ran his tongue along the tip, loving the taste of the man’s cum. The man gave a deep moan at the contact and it only turned Jason on even more. He sucked on the man’s tip, causing Jason to moan. He could not believe how amazing this man’s cock tasted. He used his free hand and unzipped his pants and pulled his own cock out. He started to jerk himself off as he took the man’s cock down to the base. 

“Fuck.” The man gave a mewl at the pleasure that was coursing through him.

“So fucking tight. Your ass feels amazing around my cock.” The third man said, as he continued to pound even harder into the man.

The second man screamed in pleasure. “Fuck, right there. Don’t stop.”

The third man continued to hit the man dead on across his prostate. Jason was so close to cumming he could not believe it. He could feel the man’s cock getting harder and harder, he was close too. For the first time in his life he wanted to taste this man’s cum so badly. The need for it was so strong Jason thought it would break him. After a few more deep moans the man was cumming hard. Jason moaned as the taste of him flooded his mouth. It was the sweetest taste he had ever had in his life, including the women he had eaten out. The taste of this man on his tongue was enough to push Jason over the edge. He came with a deep moan, one that was followed by the third man in the room as he came as well. Jason could feel himself pulsing as he shot string after string of cum out onto the floor. 

Jason sucked the man’s tip, making sure he was able to get every last drop of his sweet cum, before he removed his mouth. He stood back up, putting himself into his pants as he did. He couldn’t help himself though, he knew he should technically leave. That was the normal etiquette in these situations, but Jason couldn’t help himself. He had to know who the other men were, especially the one that he had just sucked off. Apparently, one of the men on the other side of the door was thinking the same thing, because Jason didn’t even have to knock for it to be unlocked. The door opened and there standing on the other side were two people he never expected to see. Damien Reed, Tango One was standing behind the man he had just sucked off. That man was Clay Spenser. Both were standing there with their pants still undone and their dicks were tucked away. They were both just as shocked as he was. He never expected to ever see either of them in a place like this. He never expected them to be into guys at all. Damien was the first to snap out of it, he reached over, with Clay still in front of him, and grabbed Jason’s shirt, pulling him in as he spoke.

“I wanna taste him.”

That was all Jason needed. He grabbed Damien by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was heated and instantly their tongues were in each other’s mouths. Damien moaned at the taste of Clay on Jason’s tongue. Their kiss turned heated very quickly, both fighting for dominance that Jason eventually won. This was not something Jason ever thought he would be doing, but he liked kissing Damien. Jason pulled back and then looked over at Clay. He could see the heat in Clay’s eyes, he was turned on by watching them kiss. Jason saw Clay’s eyes travel down to his mouth and that was all Jason needed. He threw all logic out the window and grabbed Clay by his jaw gently and pulled him in for a kiss. Jason quickly dominated the kiss, shoving his tongue into Clay’s mouth. Clay moaned and quickly submitted to Jason, causing Jason to moan. Jason tightened his grip on Clay’s jaw, moving his hand further back so it was closer to his throat. Clay shivered at the dominating hold. Jason could feel himself getting harder knowing that this pain in the ass kid, was submissive and liked to be manhandled. Jason was the one that pulled back, leaving them both breathing heavy. 

“We should take this party somewhere more private.” Damien suggested, but he kept his eyes on Jason.

Jason had a feeling if he said no the other two might just go off on their own to fuck again. Jason would be going back to Ray’s with a hard dick pulsing with need. Still, if he said yes and they did go off and have sex together, that would change things. This right here could be classified as an encounter in a dark club. Back at one of their places or a hotel room, it would be something more and Jason had no idea what that would look like. Especially because Clay was in Green Team and there was a possibility of him getting drafted to Bravo. Even with all of those complications, Jason’s body was screaming at him to say yes. 

“Where?” Jason asked. He was assuming Damien’s, because Clay lived on base with the other Green Team cadets.

“Yours?” Damien asked.

“Kids.” 

“We can go to mine.” Clay offered.

Both Damien and Jason were confused by that. Clay wasn’t supposed to have a place here. Team Three were stationed in California, so it wasn’t like he had an apartment already. 

“I have a house.” Clay simply said.

“How the fuck do you have a house?” Damien asked, confused.

“Is this really the conversation you want to have right now?” Clay asked.

“Good fucking point. You in?” Damien said, as he looked at Jason.

Jason knew he should say no, but he found himself unable to do just that. “Where?”

“1549 Sandfiddler Rd.” Clay answered.

“Let’s go.” Jason said.

Jason turned and headed out, the others followed him. He made his way through the crowd and off to his car. As he made the drive to Clay’s house Jason couldn’t help but wonder what the hell he was doing. It was crazy. He had come to the club to get laid, to fuck some unknown guy and then go back to Ray’s. He did not come to the club to sleep with two men, both of whom know him and work with him. That was before you factor in Clay being in Green Team. He was still on the fence about him. He wasn’t sure if Clay’s skills were good enough to outweigh his last name and his personality. He was cocky, arrogant and he seemed to have a very hard time following orders. Interestingly enough, he didn’t have that problem in the bedroom apparently. Skills weren’t the only thing that mattered in a team, it was also the way personalities gelled together. Jason didn’t know if Clay’s personality would mesh well with theirs. He knew Sonny and him wouldn’t go well together. Sonny was never good with a new guy to begin with, but with Clay’s personality they really wouldn’t get along.

Trent and Brock wouldn’t be too bothered by it. They were quiet and as long as Clay listened to Trent’s medical advice he would be fine with Clay. Brock would be good as long as Cerb liked Clay. Ray was pushing to have Clay on the team, but Jason just didn’t know. He didn’t know if he didn’t like Clay because of his attitude and personality or if it was because he didn’t like Ash and that was making him judge Clay. He knew he would have to try and figure out what one it was, Clay deserved that much. If it came back that it was Clay’s personality that was holding him back, he could pick someone else without having to worry about someone on his team claiming he was holding Ash against him. 

Jason pulled up to Clay’s house and he could not believe what he saw. It was right on the beach and it was huge. It was a soft blue color with white balconies and a four car garage. Jason was just guessing, but it looked like the house was easily ten thousand square feet. There was no way Clay could afford to buy this house. He couldn’t afford to and he made more than Clay. Jason got out of his car just as Damien and Clay got out of theirs. Damien looked over at Jason and the shock was clear on his face. Clay headed over to his front door and unlocked it before walking in, the guys following behind him.

The inside did not match the outside. The floor was just the subfloor of plywood, the walls were all exposed, the house was in brutal shape. Still, even in its condition Jason knew it still would have been too expensive for Spencer to buy it. These homes can go as high as three million, a fixer upper could easily still be a million dollars. You’d have to live in this house with twenty guys in order to afford it. 

“Ok hold on. How can you afford this place?” Jason asked. 

“I know we’re not talking about it, but come on.” Damien added.

Clay turned to look at them and spoke as he started to remove his clothing as he headed up the stairs. “I’m going to get naked and get on my bed. You two can either discuss my financial situation or you can come upstairs and fuck me stupid. Better decide quick though, I got a vibrator that always gets me off.” 

They watched as Clay headed up the stairs, removing his clothing as he went. Damien turned to look at Jason as he spoke. “Never look a gift horse in the mouth right?”

“I get his ass this time.” Jason said, as he moved to the stairs.

“Fine by me. I wanna taste him. He tasted so sweet on your tongue.” Damien said, as they headed up the stairs.

“Sweetest I’ve ever tasted.” Jason said, honestly as he headed down the hallway to try and find Clay’s bedroom.

“This place is huge, where the fuck is his room?” Damien said, as they walked into empty bedroom after empty bedroom. 

“How does he afford it?” Jason asked, he really wanted to know.

“We’re not talking about it. Marco!” Damien yelled out.

“Seriously?” Jason said, clearly thinking that wasn’t going to work. 

“Polo!” Clay called back, causing Damien to smirk and Jason to roll his eyes.

Jason turned around, Clay was on the other side of the house. They headed down more hallways and finally they found Clay on his bed completely naked. His hand was lightly stroking himself, the site was enough to instantly make Jason hard.

“Fuck you are so sexy.” Damien said, as he started to remove his clothes.

Jason still couldn’t believe he was about to do this, but at the same time he was already through the looking glass. Jason removed his clothes and made his way over to the bed. Clay moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and the second Jason was over to him he was reaching out and wrapping his hand around his very large cock. 

“Fuck, I thought he was huge.” Clay said, as he took in Jason’s cock.

He was easily twelve inches long and he was thick, the sight of it made Clay’s mouth water. 

“Damn Hayes.” Damien commented, as he joined them. 

“I’ve been blessed.” Jason said, with a cocky smirk.

“I’ve been blessed.” Clay commented, before he ran his tongue over Jason’s tip, causing Jason to moan at the contact.

Clay sucked Jason’s tip and Jason heard Clay moan from it. He seemed to really enjoy sucking cock. Jason watched as Clay slowly took his cock all the way down to the base. 

“Jesus fuck.” Jason moaned. He had never been with anyone that had been able to take all of him. He knew he was huge and yet Clay could take all of him in his mouth. 

“Holy fuck he can deep throat.” Damien moaned at the sight.

Jason threaded his hand into Clay’s hair and squeezed it a bit, causing Clay to moan. Jason could not believe that the cocky arrogant pain in the ass kid he had met three months ago would be so submissive in the bedroom. Seeing Clay like this was driving Jason crazy. He didn’t need to be in complete control in the bedroom, but he did like to be the dominant one. Jason thrusted his hips slightly, pushing himself deeper into Clay’s mouth. The moans that were coming from Clay were driving him crazy and he knew that if he didn’t stop soon, he would be cumming down Clay’s throat. Which would have been glorious to Jason, but he wanted to be cumming with Clay’s ass wrapped around his cock. Jason pulled Clay’s head off his cock and spoke.

“Where’s your stuff?” Jason asked.

“Top bedside drawer.”

Damien moved to grab them as Jason spoke. “I want your ass up. I’m gonna fuck you while you suck his cock.”

That sentence caused both Damien and Clay to moan. Damien quickly grabbed the lube and condom as Caly turned and got onto his hands and knees on the bed. Spreading his legs wide to give Jason proper access. Jason ran his hand over Clay’s ass and gave it a light slap, causing Clay to moan in return. Damien placed the lube and condom on the bed, before he got on the bed in front of Clay on his knees.

“Wrap that pretty mouth of yours around my cock.” Damien said.

Jason slapped Clay’s ass again, this time a little bit harder, as Clay wrapped his mouth around Damien’s cock. Everytime Jason slapped Clay’s ass, Clay moaned. 

“Fuck, you’re a true bottom.” Damien moaned, as he watched Clay take all of his cock into his mouth.

Jason put some lube onto two fingers before he slowly inserted them into Clay’s ass. Clay gave a deep moan at the pleasure coursing through him. Jason made quick work of stretching Clay. He knew he had already been fucked, so it was really just about adding some lube so he wouldn’t hurt Clay compared to stretching him. Once he was ready, Jason rolled the condom on and was pushing his tip inside of Clay’s ass. Even though he had stretched Clay a bit more, he couldn’t believe how tight his ass was. It felt amazing around his cock. Jason pushed his cock all the way inside of Clay’s ass and once he was balls deep he stopped. 

Jason couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. He had been with roughly twenty men within the past year, but none had ever felt this good before. Clay’s ass was hugging his cock and Jason feared he could become addicted to this. Jason looked up and saw that Clay was devouring Damien’s cock. 

“Who would have thought Clay Spenser would love cock so much.” Jason said, as he gave a slap to Clay’s ass, causing Clay to moan.

“Fuck those moans.” Damien said with a moan.

Jason couldn’t take it anymore either. He pulled out almost all of the way before he slammed back in. He couldn’t go slow even if he wanted to right at this moment. Jason couldn’t believe how fucking amazing it felt to be fucking Clay. He never expected this to be happening and now that it was, he never wanted it to stop. Jason saw Damien reaching over and placing his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Jason easily kissed him back, both of them fighting for dominance in the kiss and neither really giving it up. The result was a very heated kiss as their tongues fought with each other. Damien was the first one to pull back, he was breathing heavy and panting. Jason knew that meant he was going to cum. Damien’s grip on the back of Jason’s neck tightened and Damien gave a deep moan as he came hard and deep inside of Clay’s mouth. 

“Fuck.” Damien said with a deep breath.

Jason pulled Damien in for another kiss, one he quickly dominated as Damien was still pulsing in Clay’s mouth. Jason could feel himself getting closer, but he wanted to feel Clay cum with his cock buried inside of him. Jason pulled back and spoke.

“Think we should let him cum?”

“I think he’s earned it.” Damien said, as he pulled his semi-hard dick out of Clay’s wanting mouth.

Jason used his right hand and grabbed Clay by the front of his neck and pulled him up so Clay’s back was against his chest. He kept his hand wrapped around Clay’s neck in a light grip, but enough for Clay to feel like he belonged to Jason. Clay moaned at the possessive move and it made Jason’s cock pulse. Jason watched as Damien got down on the bed and ran his tongue over Clay’s tip, causing Clay to moan.

“Fuck, you taste so sweet.” Damien moaned, before he took Clay’s tip in his mouth and sucked on it.

Clay moaned and Jason felt Clay’s left hand moving over to his thigh, gripping it as the pleasure over took his body. Jason angled his hips and on the next thrust hit Clay right on his sweet spot. Clay let out a small scream as the pleasure sent electricity all up his spine. 

“Fuck, oh fuck.” Clay moaned, as he moved his other hand up to Jason’s bicep.

“You’re so close. He wants to taste how sweet you are. Give him that sweet cum of yours. Cum for us Sunshine.” Jason said, as he picked up his pace even more, hitting Clay’s sweet spot the whole time. 

Jason could feel the walls of Clay’s ass tightening and he knew that Clay was about to cum. With a deep and long moan Clay was cumming hard. Damien moaned as Clay’s sweet tasting cum hit his mouth. The tightness of Clay’s ass pushed Jason over the edge. He slammed into Clay as deep as he could and gave a deep groan as he came hard. Jason couldn’t believe how hard he was cumming. He has had mind blowing sex many times before, and yet tonight had been even better then all of them combined. Jason couldn’t believe how many times he was pulsing, still cumming as Clay’s ass kept a tight grip on his cock. Damien pulled off of Clay’s cock and instantly pulled Clay in for a heated kiss. He shoved his tongue into Clay’s mouth, causing him to moan.

“See how sweet you taste?” Jason said, into Clay’s ear, causing Clay to shiver.

When Damien pulled back, Jason used his hand that was around Clay’s throat and turned his head so he could claim Clay’s mouth. Jason didn’t think he would ever get tired of Clay’s taste. Kissing him was almost like kissing a woman. His lips were similar and he easily gave up control of the kiss. The only difference was the slight stubble that Clay had for his beard. Jason felt Clay move his left hand up to the back of his neck as Jason deepened the kiss. He loved the faint taste of Clay’s cum on Clay’s own tongue. He truly was sweet and Jason couldn’t help but wonder what the hell he ate to get that sweet tasting. 

Jason finally pulled back and removed his hand from Clay’s neck. Jason slowly pulled out of Clay’s ass and got up so he could get rid of the condom. Damien stood up as well and Clay went and laid down on his bed on his back. He didn’t bother with covering up, he wasn’t really shy to begin with and they had just had one hell of a time. Jason could feel his legs shaking from the power of the orgasm he just had. He needed to try and get his mind to function again. He just slept with two people who knew him at work. Two people that might be out of the closet and have no issues with talking about it. Jason wasn’t ashamed of being bi-sexual, but he wasn’t looking for people to know either. He didn’t want to jeopardize his career.

Jason took in a shaky breath as he grabbed his pants before he spoke. “Look, I don’t know about either of you, but I don’t want people to know about this, any of this.”

“I’m with you. People don’t know I’m bi and I’d like to keep it that way.” Damien said, as he started to get dressed.

“Wait, you two aren’t a couple?” Jason asked. 

He had assumed that they had slept together before tonight at the club. They seemed to be really comfortable with each other and normally they were open to adding a third. It wasn’t often three random guys all hook up for the night. Yes, they weren’t random in a sense, but they had never even kissed each other before. Jason figured they were a couple.

“Just met tonight.” Clay said.

“None of us will say anything. We’re all in the closet.” Damien said with a shrug, as he got his shirt on.

“I’m not in the closet.” Clay simply said.

“Wait what?” Jason asked, shocked.

Jason had never heard about Clay being gay. He had heard a lot of things about Clay, a mixture of good and bad depending on who was speaking. He knew a lot of people gave Clay crap about Ash, but he also knew that there were plenty of people who saw only Clay’s skills. Never had he heard anyone talking about him being gay. That seemed like something he would have heard.

“People know I’m gay, it’s not something I hide. I won’t say anything though, don’t worry. I’m not looking to out anyone and it’s no one’s business who I sleep with.”

“I’ve never heard about you being gay.” Damien said.

“I don’t yell it from a rooftop, but I don’t try to hide it either. Brian knew I was gay. Adam, Big Chef, and Eric know, most of the Green Team cadets know. Everyone in Team Three knew, none of them cared. They’ve met my past boyfriends. It’s really not that big of a deal. Sexuality now is just like skin color. The military does a lot for the LGBTQ community and has made strives to be a more equal and accepting organization. Keep in mind, you guys are from the old timer’s era. There’s more judgment and ignorance within your generation. My generation is a bunch of hipsters. They don’t care if you are straight, gay, bi or transgender as long as you are good at what you do.”

“And beer, they can make beer.” Damien said with a smirk.

“Too much hop in that shit.” Jason said, before turning to Clay. “I don’t want people to know so I would appreciate this staying between us.”

“You don’t have to worry about me saying anything, either of you. Like I said, I’m not looking to out people, that has to be their choice.”

“Good, and this was a one time deal. It’s never happening again. We all work together, the last thing we need is complicating any of that. What happens out there is life and death. I’m not playing games with the lives of my brothers.” Jason said.

This had to be a one time deal for Jason. He couldn’t risk the lives of his team, of his family. Even if it felt incredible, he had to be smart now. This was a one-night stand, it would go down in history of the best sex he had ever had, but it would have to be a one time experience, like it or not. Both Damien and Clay gave a nod and Jason headed out once he was dressed. He got into his car and only once he was alone did he let out a long and slow breath. He could not believe he had just done this. Never in his life had he ever had a threesome. Sure it had crossed his mind a few times, what man doesn’t think about a threesome. Sometimes it was him and two women, others it was one woman and two men, but never had he ever dreamed of having sex with all men. It blew Jason’s mind even as he thought about it. He had no idea he could feel that level of pleasure coursing through his body. Jason knew it would be playing a starring role in his fantasies for the rest of his life. Jason would have loved to see each of them again. He would have loved to explore more with them and see what else they could do. Oddly enough, the thought of just being with one of them didn’t give him the jolt of pleasure that thinking about being with the both of them did. It was a fling, that’s all it was and that was all Jason could allow it to be. With that final thought, Jason headed out to go back to Ray’s place where he would hopefully be able to sleep, but Jason had a feeling he would be having some intense dreams tonight after this. Tonight had been a fantasy come true, but Jason knew he needed to come back to reality. At least he would always have the memories to get him through. 

  
  



	2. First Time- Damien

Damien sat at one of the tables within the club. It was busy with it being a Friday night, but that was typical for one of the more popular gay clubs in the city. Damien didn’t have a particular club that he preferred, he tended to move around between them. After getting back from an operation this morning Damien had gone home to get some sleep. He was originally going to have a quiet night in, but decided to go out when his roommate brought his very annoying girlfriend over. Damien didn’t mind having a roommate, it allowed him to live in a nicer place, and in a nicer area of the city. The downside was when he wanted some time alone it was very difficult to do with people always around.

Damien finished the rest of his whiskey as he scanned the crowd. He was hoping to find someone to fuck tonight, at least it would make his night better. Damien saw lots of potential hook ups for the night, but none that made him really want to get up and pursue. All of that changed the minute his eyes landed on  _ the _ Clay Spenser. Damien had no idea that he was even gay, nor had he seen him in any of the clubs before. Though, he imagined Clay was busy with Green Team and probably didn’t get out much over the past six months. He had seen Clay around base plenty of times, had even watched him running the training course. He could tell the kid was dedicated to his craft and his career. He was very interested in seeing just what team he ended up on. Everyone in DEVGRU knew Jason didn’t like Clay, despite the fact that he had rolled with him once. The other teams were speculating if Clay screwed up somehow. All they knew was Bravo came back with a pissed off Jason and a failed mission. Considering Bravo almost never got a failed mission, people were making the assumption that Clay was to blame for that mission failure. Damien knew Clay was at the top of his class, but if Jason said he caused a mission failure, Damien knew no team would touch Clay. If Jason Hayes couldn’t give you the thumbs up after spinning up together, that was the end of your career. Damien knew the kid had to be worried. 

Damien could tell the second Clay’s eyes landed on him. Damien couldn’t help but smirk. Damien could see the slight shock on his face, but it was quickly replaced with attraction. Clay could have easily moved on, but it seemed like he was interested in playing. Damien watched as Clay swayed his hips, while looking right at him. Damien had never really thought much of it, but Clay was very sexy, he was man pretty. He was a good size, compact muscles and the kid loved to run. Damien knew Clay would have some impressive thighs from all of the running. Damien couldn’t help himself, he wanted to show Clay that he was enjoying the show. He moved his hand down to his crotch and rubbed it up and down his cock. He felt that it was already half hard just by watching Clay’s hips move. The movement caused Clay to give him one hell of a show. Damien knew he had to have Clay, he couldn’t just let him go tonight. 

  
  


Damien got up and made his way towards Clay. He could see the excitement in Clay’s eyes as he approached. Damien took Clay’s hand and led him through the crowd and into the bathroom. He was happy to see that the place was empty. He picked the stall at the end, closest to the wall and furthest from the door. He pulled Clay into the stall, pushing him up against the door as he locked it. Damien didn’t even waste a second before he was crashing his mouth over Clay’s. Watching Clay dancing and moving his hips had been driving Damien crazy and he was finally going to get to have his way with Clay. He still couldn’t believe Clay was in this club. He had been watching him on base and now he was finally going to get what he had been dreaming of. Damien inserted his tongue into Clay’s mouth when Clay gave a soft moan. Clay allowed Damien to have complete control of the kiss, and that only fueled Damien on even more. He didn’t care if he was in control or not usually. He liked to be dominant, but he could also submit. He was a reverse, he could give and get when it came to sex. All he cared about is if it felt good. With Clay though, he wanted to dominate and it was looking like he would get his chance.

Damien pulled back a bit and spoke. “Tell me you like to bottom.”

“I only bottom.” Clay said in a husky voice.

“Fucking perfect.”

Damien turned Clay around and he turned his attention to undoing his pants, while Clay did the same to his own. Damien pulled out a small packet of lube that he had in his pocket and a condom. He placed the condom down on the toilet paper holder before he opened the lube. Clay let his pants and boxer fall and Damien grabbed Clay’s hips to move them back so his ass was sticking out more. Damien put some lube on his three fingers and then slowly inserted his index finger into Clay’s ass.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Damien moaned at the feeling of Clay’s ass.

He had been so worked up for the past couple of months, this was exactly what he needed. He worked Clay’s ass with his finger and once he felt Clay was ready he added in a second. The second one caused Clay to give a slight moan as the pain started to ease. Damien scissored his fingers to start truly stretching Clay and once he felt ready he added his final finger. This time he focused on finding that sweet spot within Clay that would make him really moan. After a moment he knew he had it when Clay gave a loud moan as his fingers hit it. 

“I love that sound.” Damien said, as he started to pick up his pace with his fingers.

“I’m ready, I want your cock.” Clay moaned.

“As you wish.” Damien said with a smile.

He removed his fingers and quickly rolled the condom on his cock before he lined his tip up with Clay’s hole. He slowly pushed in, but he didn’t stop until he was balls deep. Once he was all the way inside of Clay’s ass, Damien needed a moment to collect himself before he could move. Even though he had been stretched, Clay was still a snug fit for him. Damien kissed the back of Clay’s neck as they were both breathing heavy. 

“This isn’t going to be sweet and gentle.” Damien warned.

“Good, I want it hard and deep.” Clay said with a heavy breath.

That was all Damien needed to hear before he pulled out all the way and slammed right back in. He kept his pace fast and hard. He pounded deep into Clay, making sure to get all of his cock inside his ass. Clay was struggling to keep his moans soft and Damien could see it. He had a feeling Clay would be a very vocal fuck if they weren’t in a public washroom. Both of them heard the door to the bathroom opening and a set of footsteps came in. There was only one set of footsteps so they knew it wasn’t another couple, just a guy looking to take a leak most likely. Damien didn’t stop his fast pace though. He smirked as Clay bit his lip to keep the sounds in. Damien bent forward and whispered into Clay’s ear.

“Let it out. Let him hear how much you love having a cock pounding into your ass.”

A sharp thrust caused Clay to let out a moan loud enough to be heard. Damien continued to pound deep into Clay, loving the sweet sound of his moans. He could tell Clay was so very deeply turned on. Damien would normally jerk the guy off, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he could make Clay cum without him being touched. 

“Oh fuck.” Clay moaned deeply.

They both heard the other man in the room walk towards their stall and it sent a shiver of excitement through Damien. He had no problem giving a show for someone, he loved having sex in public places. The man knocked at the door and Damien knew what he wanted. 

“He wants to suck your cock.” Damien whispered to Clay.

“I’ve never done that before.” Clay admitted.

“Let him, it’s fucking exilerating.” Damien said, as he guided Clay’s hips closer to the door. 

He moved his hand and guided Clay’s cock to the hole and pushed his hips forward, pushing Clay’s hips forward so the man could suck his cock. Damien knew Clay could fight, so if he truly didn’t want to, he could have easily pushed his hips back or said no. Damien knew by Clay willingly letting him move his hips, that he truly wanted it. By the deep moan from Clay, Damien knew that man on the other side of the door was already going to town on his cock. 

“Fuck.” Clay mewled at the pleasure that was coursing through him.

“So fucking tight. Your ass feels amazing around my cock.” Damien said, not even bothering to whisper, as he continued to pound even harder into Clay. This time looking for his sweet spot. 

He knew he hit it when Clay screamed out in pleasure. “Fuck, right there. Don’t stop.”

Damien focused his thrusts on Clay’s sweet spot. He loved the sounds that Clay was freely making. The kid could drive a man crazy with moans like this. Damien could only imagine the man on the other side of the door was feeling the same way. Damien couldn’t believe Clay’s ass felt this good. This was a dream come true to him and he was loving every second of it. He could feel Clay’s walls tightening around his cock and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was cumming. Damien was close himself and when Clay gave a deep and loud moan as he came, the tightness of his ass was enough to push Damien over. 

Damien came with a long moan as he shot line after line of hot cum into the condom. He wondered for a second what it would have felt like to be cumming right into Clay’s ass. What Clay would look like with his cum dripping out of his ass. Maybe blowjob guy would lick it out of him. Just that image alone was enough for another line of cum to shoot out of his cock. Once he stopped pulsing Damien pulled out of Clay and tossed the condom. They both pulled their boxers and pants back up as they were breathing heavy. Damien figured the guy outside would walk away in a second, but Damien was surprised again when Clay reached out to not only unlock the door, but open it. 

If you had asked Damien who would be on the other side of the door, he could have given you a thousand names and not one of them would be Jason Hayes. Damien could tell that Clay was just as shocked as he was to see Jason here. Damien knew there were plenty of guys in the military that were in the closet. Plenty of them had a wife and children, but he never thought Jason would be one of them. Damien could also see the shock on Jason’s face that him and Clay were here. Damien knew this could be awkward or they could turn this into one hell of a night. He reached over, with Clay still in front of him, and grabbed Jason’s shirt, pulling him in as he spoke.

“I wanna taste him.”

Jason grabbed Damien by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Damien was not surprised that Jason instantly had his tongue in his mouth. He couldn’t stop the moan as he was able to taste Clay’s cum on Jason’s tongue. He tasted so fucking sweet, he could not believe it. His tongue fought with Jason’s for control. But Jason was not a man to just give up control, even outside of the field. Damien wasn’t a man that had to be dominant everytime, so he allowed Jason to have control, after a bit of a fight. He wasn’t just going to submit to him instantly, he had to make him work for it. After a moment Jason pulled back and Damien saw him looking at Clay. He could see the heat in Jason’s eyes, he wanted to kiss Clay. Damien wanted to watch as they kissed. 

When he saw Jason grab Clay roughly by his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss, he could see and hear that the kid liked it. He seemed to enjoy being manhandled and that sent a wave of pleasure straight down to his cock. He did enjoy it a little rough from time to time. Damien was loving watching Jason dominate Clay with the kiss, he could also tell that Clay easily gave up the control. Something a little bit surprising to Damien, he would have thought Clay was more dominant than that. Though, he did know plenty of guys that ran teams and were very alpha males in every aspect of their lives. Once in the bedroom though they wanted to be controlled and told what to do, they got off on it. Jason was the one to pull away and Damien could have swore he heard a very tiny whine from Clay at the loss of contact. 

“We should take this party somewhere more private.” Damien suggested, but he kept his eyes on Jason.

Damien knew that if Jason said no, he would still want to take Clay somewhere so they could have another round. After tasting him on Jason’s tongue, he knew he needed to at least suck his cock. He had to get that taste firsthand and not off of someone else’s tongue. He also would love to feel Clay’s mouth wrapped around his cock. He looked like he had the perfect mouth for sucking cock. Damien also wasn’t stupid, he knew this could complicate things, but for him personally it wouldn’t be all that complicated. Tango was at the bottom of the draft picking order, so it wasn’t like Clay would be on his team. Even if Jason passed him up, there was no way Beau would be. He was creaming in his pants at the idea of getting Clay, so there were zero chances of Clay being picked by him. For Jason though, it could make things more complicated. If he did pick Clay, he would be doing it knowing they had been sexual together. That could make things complicated in the field. There was a reason that you were not allowed to be with any member in your team, including those in your support team. Once emotions got involved, shit hit the fan and a relationship was all about emotions. 

“Where?” Jason asked. 

“Yours?” Damien asked, he had a roommate who didn’t know he was gay. He also knew Clay had to be on base, so if they couldn’t go to Jason’s it would have to be a side of the road motel.

“Kids.” 

Damien was mentally smacking himself. His orgasm was more mind blowing than he thought for him to forget that Jason was crashing on Ray’s couch as he was working through his separation from his wife. 

“We can go to mine.” Clay offered.

Damien was shocked by that and he could see that Jason was as well. Clay was supposed to be living on base, he couldn’t actually be suggesting that they go back to base to have sex.

“I have a house.” Clay simply said.

“How the fuck do you have a house?” Damien asked, confused.

“Is this really the conversation you want to have right now?” Clay asked.

“Good fucking point. You in?” Damien said, as he looked at Jason.

Damien was still unsure if Jason would actually say yes or not. He was expecting for him to say no, but he surprised him when he said. “Where?”

“1549 Sandfiddler Rd.” Clay answered.

“Let’s go.” Jason said.

Damien headed out and got into his car. He was excited to be taking their party back to a private place. He had never thought much about Jason, but he liked kissing him and he had a feeling he was really going to like watching Jason fuck Clay. He had done a few threesomes in his time and all of them had been well worth it. Tonight was looking to be a great night, one he was going to remember for a long time. Damien made the drive to Clay’s place, how he had a house he still didn’t know. He really wanted to know how Clay managed to secure a house while in Green Team. Plus, on Sandfiddler Rd, those houses were no joke and all of them cost a very pretty penny. It wasn’t something that just anyone could afford, much less someone with Clay’s salary. 

“No fucking way.” Damien said, as he parked his car.

The house was huge. Damien couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Ash had bought this place for Clay. He got out and looked over at Jason, he too was in complete shock at this place. Clay didn’t say anything, just headed straight to his door to go inside. Damien and Jason followed Clay inside and Damien started to second guess his assumption of Ash purchasing this place. It was a wreck. It was taken down right to the studs. Still though, it had to be worth over a million. It was right on the beach, he could hear the waves from inside. 

“Ok hold on. How can you afford this place?” Jason asked. 

“I know we’re not talking about it, but come on.” Damien added. He didn’t understand why Clay didn’t want to talk about it. How was it a hard conversation to have about how you can afford a house like this. He could have won the lottery or something. Him not talking about it only made Damien more curious. 

Clay turned to look at them and spoke as he started to remove his clothing as he headed up the stairs. “I’m going to get naked and get on my bed. You two can either discuss my financial situation or you can come upstairs and fuck me stupid. Better decide quick though, I got a vibrator that always gets me off.” 

They watched as Clay headed up the stairs, removing his clothing as he went. Damien turned to look at Jason as he spoke. “Never look a gift horse in the mouth right?”

“I get his ass this time.” Jason said, as he moved to the stairs.

“Fine by me. I wanna taste him. He tasted so sweet on your tongue.” Damien said, as they headed up the stairs. He still couldn’t believe how amazing Clay tasted when he kissed Jason. He had been with plenty of guys in his life, but none that had ever tasted sweet like Clay. 

“Sweetest I’ve ever tasted.” Jason said, honestly as he headed down the hallway to try and find Clay’s bedroom.

“This place is huge, where the fuck is his room?” Damien said, as they walked into empty bedroom after empty bedroom. It seemed like the place was never ending. Damien was also curious why the whole house seemed to be completely bare. It was like Clay moved in right in the middle of construction or something. 

“How does he afford it?” Jason asked, he really wanted to know.

“We’re not talking about it. Marco!” Damien yelled out. He had no idea where Clay went and he was not about to spend all of their time trying to find his sexy ass. 

“Seriously?” Jason said, clearly thinking that wasn’t going to work. 

“Polo!” Clay called back, causing Damien to smirk and Jason to roll his eyes.

Damien followed Jason to the other side of the house where Clay’s voice had come from. Once again they were traveling down different hallways and Damien couldn’t help but wonder if the place came with a map. When he walked into Clay’s bedroom, finally, he saw Clay laying on his bed completely naked. He was slowly stroking his hard cock and the sight of it had Damien’s mouth watering. 

“Fuck you are so sexy.” Damien said, as he started to remove his clothes.

Damien had to admit, he was surprised that Jason had shown up at all. He would have bet money on him not coming to the house. Jason was a bit of a control freak when it came to his men in the field. He even knew outside of the field he still expected to be kept up to date on his team and any of their plans. If you were driving out of the city for the day, Jason wanted to know exactly where you were going. He wanted you to check in throughout the day to make sure everything was ok. He took his role as leader very seriously, but also his role as head of the family within the patriarchy. He wasn’t a man that took needless risks and he wasn’t one to just let go and have fun, a huge contrast to Damien. Still, Damien was excited that Jason did decide to come and to play. 

Damien watched as Clay moved to the edge of the bed so he could have proper access to their cocks. Damien could see the heat in Clay’s eyes as they finally landed on Jason’s massive cock. 

“Fuck, I thought he was huge.” Clay said, as he wrapped his hand around Jason’s cock.

Damien was huge, easily ten inches, Jason was massive. He had to be twelve or even thirteen inches long and he was thick. He was the biggest Damien had ever seen, and that was saying something. He was bi-sexual, but he had seen a lot of cock since he was fourteen.

“Damn Hayes.” Damien commented, as he joined them. 

“I’ve been blessed.” Jason said, with a cocky smirk.

“I’ve been blessed.” Clay commented, before he ran his tongue over Jason’s tip, causing Jason to moan at the contact.

Damien watched as Clay moved to suck on Jason’s tip. He couldn’t help but wander his hand down to his own cock and slowly stroke it. Clay moaning as he sucked on Jason’s cock was really doing Damien in. He had seen bottoms that loved to bottom plenty of times, but none of them had ever been as vocal as Clay. None of them had ever really seemed to love cock as much as Clay. It was a huge fucking turn on. Damien knew a lot of guys that complained when their girl or guy was making a lot of noises. It blew his mind to think they preferred their partner to be quiet. Damien wanted noises, he wanted to hear his partner scream out in pleasure. It was fucking sexy. Damien was shocked when he watched Clay take all of Jason’s massive cock into his mouth, right down to the base like it was fucking nothing. 

“Jesus fuck.” Jason moaned. 

“Holy fuck he can deep throat.” Damien moaned at the sight.

Damien watched as Jason took control of the blowjob. He threaded his hand into Clay’s hair and the moan that came from Clay over the controlling move, made Damien’s cock twitch. Clay had no issue with any man handling it would seem. Some guys liked it and others got really pissed off when you grabbed them a certain way. He had a few guys in his past that hated having his hand on their head and hair pulling was always off the table. Damien didn’t need to be rough, he could be sweet and gentle plenty of times. But that didn’t mean he wanted to only be sweet and gentle. Sometimes you needed some roughness and aggression to fuel that passion. Damien had to stop stroking his cock, because he was already getting too close watching Jason basically fucking Clay’s mouth, something Clay was very much loving. Damien figured Jason was too close himself, when he pulled Clay off his cock. 

“Where’s your stuff?” Jason asked.

“Top bedside drawer.”

Damien moved to grab them as Jason spoke. “I want your ass up. I’m gonna fuck you while you suck his cock.”

That sentence caused both Damien and Clay to moan. Damien quickly grabbed the lube and condom as Clay turned and got onto his hands and knees on the bed. At the sound of a light slap, followed by a moan, Damien knew Clay enjoyed having his ass spanked. Damien swore under his breath, he could not believe his luck with this kid. Damien placed the lube and condom on the bed, before he got on the bed in front of Clay on his knees. Now the real fun was about to start and Damien couldn’t wait. 

“Wrap that pretty mouth of yours around my cock.” Damien said.

Damien saw Jason slap Clay’s ass again, but harder this time. Clay moaned as he wrapped his lips around Damien’s cock.

“Fuck, you’re a true bottom.” Damien moaned, as he watched Clay take all of his cock into his mouth.

Damien kept his eyes on Clay as he took all of his cock into his mouth. He loved the feeling of his tip against Clay’s throat. Damien placed his hand on Clay’s head, but didn’t take control, he wanted to let Clay do whatever he wanted to him. He wanted to let Clay play with his cock and be free to do what he wanted. Damien bounced his eyes back and forth between watching Clay and Jason. He saw Jason had finished stretching Clay and was rolling on a condom. He couldn’t help but wonder if Jason wished he could just fuck Clay bareback. Damien was really wishing he could have, it would have made Clay’s ass feel even more remarkable. 

Damien kept his eyes on Jason as he pushed his cock into Clay’s ass. He wished he could have been watching up close as Jason’s cock slid into Clay’s tight heat. He would have loved to be sucking Clay’s cock right now while Jason was fucking Clay rigth above him. Have Clay sucking his cock at the same time, it would have been fucking perfect. Damien knew that would be playing a starring role in his fantasies for a very long time coming. He could see the complete bliss on Jason’s face as his massive cock was hugged by Clay’s tight walls. Clay was tight and it was like heaven being in his ass, Damien knew Jason was feeling the same way. Damien saw Jason looking up once he was buried balls deep within Clay. He could see the heat in Jason’s eyes as he saw Clay deep throating his own cock. 

“Who would have thought Clay Spenser would love cock so much.” Jason said, as he gave a slap to Clay’s ass, causing Clay to moan.

“Fuck those moans.” Damien said with a moan.

Jason began to thrust his hips and pound into Clay. The power of his thrusts pushed Clay’s mouth even further down on Damien’s cock. Allowing his cock to go deeper into Clay’s mouth. It was fucking fantastic and Damien knew he wouldn’t last long doing this. On top of all of that, Clay was moaning like a bitch in heat. He was loving getting pounded and having a cock deep down his throat. Damien felt himself getting close, he reached over and grabbed Jason by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Jason allowed himself to be pulled in for a kiss, but he wanted control of the kiss. Damien wasn’t going to let him just have it this time. He wanted to fight it out, he wanted to let Jason know, he wasn’t going to get control every time. The result of their fighting tongues was one hell of a kiss. It might have been the most aggressive and passionate kiss Damien had ever had. Damien had to pull back though, he couldn’t keep kissing as he started to pant from the building pleasure. His grip tightened on the back of Jason’s neck as he gave a deep moan as he came hard down Clay’s throat. He could vaguely hear Clay’s moans as he shot load after load of cum down Clay’s throat. The feeling of Clay’s throat swallowing his cum around his cock only milked him more. 

“Fuck.” Damien said with a deep breath.

Damien felt Jason pull him in for another kiss, one he easily allowed Jason to take control off. He couldn’t find the energy to put up a fight if his life depended on it at this moment. Damien felt Jason take full advantage of his weakened state. Jason’s tongue explored his mouth, Jason bit Damien’s bottom lip just enough to make Damien moan. Jason pulled back, leaving Damien wanting more. 

“Think we should let him cum?” Jason said, playfully.

“I think he’s earned it.” Damien said, as he pulled his semi-hard dick out of Clay’s wanting mouth.

Damien watched as Jason grabbed Clay by his neck and pulled him up so he was up on his knees. Damien was instantly down on the bed so he could get to Clay’s dripping cock. Damien licked his lips before he went over and ran his tongue along Clay’s tip, getting the taste of his precum all over his tongue.

“Fuck, you taste so sweet.” Damien moaned.

He moved and sucked on Clay’s tip, causing Clay to moan. The taste of Clay was intoxicating and Damien needed more of it. He slowly started to take all of Clay’s cock into his mouth. He could feel Clay’s cock twitching at the pleasure surging through him. Damien couldn’t help the moan as each time Jason thrusted into Clay’s ass, it pushed Clay’s cock further into his mouth. Damien knew Jason had to have hit Clay’s sweet spot, when Clay let out a scream of pleasure.

“Fuck, oh fuck.” Clay moaned.

“You’re so close. He wants to taste how sweet you are. Give him that sweet cum of yours. Cum for us Sunshine.” 

At the sound of Jason’s voice, Damien’s own cock twitched. He was half-hard, but he was quickly becoming hard all over again. These two were addicting and his cock wanted more and more of them. Clay’s moans and screams were getting more frequent and Damien could feel Clay’s cock hardening in his mouth, he knew Clay was going to cum soon. Damien made sure to take all of him in his mouth just as Clay let out a deep moan as he came. Damien moaned as the sweetest taste he had ever had in his life flooded his mouth. Shot after shot of sweet cum dripped down his throat. Damien swallowed every drop that Clay had for him and still it wasn’t enough for Damien. He wanted more, he needed more. He swallowed, trying to milk Clay for every drop that he could. He could vaguely hear Jason groaning as he came himself inside of Clay. When Damien couldn’t get any more cum from Clay’s cock he pulled back and instantly pulled Clay in for a heated kiss. He shoved his tongue into Clay’s mouth, quickly dominating the kiss, causing Clay to moan. He wanted to make sure that Clay knew just how sweet he tasted. He wanted Clay to know how intoxicating he was. Damien felt Clay’s tongue licking his, getting as much of his own cum off from Damien’s tongue and it caused his cock to pulse. If he could have in that moment, he would have flipped Clay over and fucked him stupid. 

“See how sweet you taste?” Jason said, into Clay’s ear, causing Clay to shiver.

When Damien sensed that Clay needed air he reluctantly pulled back. Before he could move in again Jason utilized his hold on Clay’s neck to turn his head so he could smash his own mouth down onto his. Damien knew he would never get tired of seeing them kiss, of seeing them together like this. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen and he knew it would always be the sexiest thing he would ever see. Clay was loving the kiss and had no problem moaning and moving his hand up to keep Jason connected to him. When Jason moved back, Damien could see Clay hated the loss of contact.

Damien saw Jason let Clay go as he got up. Damien moved off the bed so he could get dressed as well. He would have loved another round, but he could tell Jason wasn’t gonna go for it. He knew once his high from his orgasm wore off, his more sensible side would start to make an appearance. Damien saw Clay laying down on his back and it was taking everything in Damien to not just climb on top of Clay and bury his cock inside of his ass again. Damien looked over at Jason, he had to get his mind off of Clay’s ass and cock, he could see the wheels already turning in Jason’s mind. He was starting to freak out. He had clearly never done a threesome before and this time around it was more complicated than just hooking up with two complete strangers. He was going to be seeing them around the base, he was going to have to be working with them potentially. It was different and Jason seemed to be working on processing that. 

Jason took in a shaky breath as he grabbed his pants before he spoke. “Look, I don’t know about either of you, but I don’t want people to know about this, any of this.”

“I’m with you. People don’t know I’m bi and I’d like to keep it that way.” Damien said, as he started to get dressed.

“Wait, you two aren’t a couple?” Jason asked. 

Damien didn’t know why Jason would think they were a couple. Clay had just moved to town six months ago and had been busy with Green Team. Hell Damien had been on tour the first three months Clay was even in town.

“Just met tonight.” Clay said.

“None of us will say anything. We’re all in the closet.” Damien said with a shrug, as he got his shirt on. He was bi-sexual and not fully gay, so it was a bit different for him, still though he kept it quiet. He didn’t need to hear any shit from some of the guys about how he likes cock. It wouldn’t matter that he also likes pussy, all they would care about was him liking cock. 

“I’m not in the closet.” Clay simply said.

Damien snapped his attention over to Clay. There was no way he was out, he would have heard about it. Hell, everyone would have heard about it. The teams were like a bunch of high school girls when it came to gossip. They all talked about everything, hell he knew that Jason and Alana had broken up within hours of it happening. The gossip line was terrible, especially when you factor in them all being grown ass men who make a living keeping Government secrets. 

“Wait what?” Jason asked, shocked.

“People know I’m gay, it’s not something I hide. I won’t say anything though, don’t worry. I’m not looking to out anyone and it’s no one’s business who I sleep with.”

“I’ve never heard about you being gay.” Damien said. There was just no way.

“I don’t yell it from a rooftop, but I don’t try to hide it either. Brian knew I was gay. Adam, Big Chef, and Eric know, most of the Green Team cadets know. Everyone in Team Three knew, none of them cared. They’ve met my past boyfriends. It’s really not that big of a deal. Sexuality now is just like skin color. The military does a lot for the LGBTQ community and has made strives to be a more equal and accepting organization. Keep in mind, you guys are from the old timer’s era. There’s more judgment and ignorance within your generation. My generation is a bunch of hipsters. They don’t care if you are straight, gay, bi or transgender as long as you are good at what you do.”

“And beer, they can make beer.” Damien said with a smirk. Before the hipsters started to enlist you didn’t get beer on tour. Since they started to show up, there was beer now. Damien didn’t care if it was craft beer, it was fucking beer.

“Too much hop in that shit.” Jason said, before turning to Clay. “I don’t want people to know so I would appreciate this staying between us.”

“You don’t have to worry about me saying anything, either of you. Like I said, I’m not looking to out people, that has to be their choice.”

“Good, and this was a one time deal. It’s never happening again. We all work together, the last thing we need is complicating any of that. What happens out there is life and death. I’m not playing games with the lives of my brothers.” Jason said.

Damien had expected that. He knew how much this meant to Jason for it to stay as a one-time deal. It sucked, but they had fun tonight and that was good enough. Damien and Clay both nodded and Jason headed out. Damien turned to look at Clay, still wishing he could play with him tonight, but Clay didn’t seem interested in doing more tonight. It made sense, he had been fucked twice already. 

“You know, we could still hook up whenever you want. I know you’ll be in one of the teams, but it won’t be mine. I get last pick, there’s no way your sweet ass will still be available.” Damien said.

“I don’t know about that. I’ve heard the whispers from the other teams, they all think it was my fault for Bravo’s mission failure. Jason gets first pick, if he doesn’t pick me i get the feeling the rest of the teams will follow his lead. And you know it.”

The slight hopeless tone to Clay’s voice pulled at Damien’s heart. Here was a kid that had to fight to get to where he was within the military. Had to deal with being Ash Spenser’s son every day, had to put up with the shit he got for being only twenty-four and now he has to deal with Jason’s affect on the teams. 

“People take stock into what Jason says, his opinions of people. But Jason can also have blinders on and we know that. The teams have been talking about the mission failure, but Ray also made sure we knew that you pulled the trigger on a suicide bomber that had both Jason and Ray in the line of danger. You took the shot to protect them, and figured they didn’t have an angle, which was true for Ray. You did what you were trained to do and we know that.”

Damien could see that Clay wasn’t fully convinced. “Part of being a team leader is knowing that your rookies will make mistakes. Especially in the beginning when everyone is getting used to each other. As a rookie, you won’t know their signals, you won’t know by just a simple look what they are thinking, that comes with time and working together. If Jason is stupid enough to pass you up, I can guarantee you, every other team will pick you. And if by some miracle they don’t, I am.” Damien said with strength to his voice.

Clay’s eyes snapped up to look at Damien, and Damien could see the slight surprise in them. “You don’t have to worry about not making a team. You’re too good to be passed over, especially if it’s over some bullshit. Focus on getting through the last ten days of Green Team, you’ll always have a home with Tango.” 

Clay gave Damien a genuine smile as he spoke. “Thanks Damien.”

“Anytime.” Damien started to head out, but turned around at the doorway. “And I do mean, anytime.” 

Clay gave a small chuckle to that. “Goodnight Damien.”

“Goodnight Love.” 

Damien headed out of Clay’s house and back to his car. He still couldn’t believe this had happened tonight. It was amazing, and unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It sucked that they would only get to do this once, but it was a fact he had to live with. At least he would be able to remember this night for the rest of his life. 

  
  
  



	3. First Time- Clay

  
  


Clay finished his drink as he stood there at the bar. He had plans of staying home tonight and getting some work done, but his body was too hyped up to calm down long enough for him to focus on any of the paperwork. What people didn’t realize was that Clay was busy. He had started a translation business when he was eighteen. Clay didn’t expect for it to really become much. He honestly started it for two reasons, one to help people and two to have something that was just his. Something that wasn’t connected to Ash Spenser. Something that he could have that only belonged to him. His love for languages seemed like the perfect opportunity to start a translation business. It was small at first, only a couple of clients. Within two years though it blew up. A chance meeting at a fundraiser for LGBTQ military personel granted him the connection of a few politicians, that led to him getting contracts to the CIA, FBI, NCIS and other police forces all across the country. 

Now after six years his whole company had blown up to the point where he needed to hire fifty additional translators to keep up with all of the work. He not only had those Agencies that he takes work from, but also an additional one hundred companies that were National and Global names in various industries. Clay could not believe it had grown this much. It was a dream come true. He was generating millions a year in profit, but he was giving most of it away to charities. Plus he paid his workers very well for all of the hours they work. Clay knew he would need to start to hire more translators as the work continued to grow. Clay was now at the point of not knowing what to do with his business. It was still growing and Clay was having a harder time keeping up with it all. He didn’t have anyone else to handle the business side of things, so he was dealing with all of the clients, bills, employees and taxes. On top of all of that he was also doing translations for the languages that his employees couldn’t do, like the African ones. It was a lot to be balancing, especially once you factor in the charity events he goes to. Clay knew he would need to figure something else out for when he made the teams. He wouldn’t have as much time on his hands then. 

Clay figured it was better to get out for a bit and blow off some steam before he could get back to work and actually focus on something. Clay didn’t see anyone that caught his eye from the bar, so he decided to get some dancing in. Clay was hoping someone would catch his eye in this place, but it was never a guarantee. Clay had been here plenty of times in the past six months and had left without any hook up. Clay wasn’t the type of guy to just sleep with anyone. He had to feel some form of attraction to the person and it had to be strong enough to get him interested in having sex with them. Clay was a firm believer that sex wasn't something you just handed over to whoever you felt like. That you should settle for less than what you deserved. 

Clay began to sway his hips to the rhythm of the song. As he danced he looked around to see if there was anyone on the dance floor that caught his eye. He saw a lot of couples already dancing with each other and Clay immediately ruled them out. He avoided threesomes. Clay knew a lot of guys got off on being able to have a threesome, but to him that seemed complicated. Emotions between two people in a relationship was hard enough, Clay couldn’t imagine trying to factor in a third person’s emotions to go with it. Even if it was just temporary, that was too complicated for Clay. 

Clay wandered his eyes around the room and stopped when he saw someone that caught his eye. He was not someone he expected to see here, but the sight of him got Clay’s interests going. Damien Reed, Tango One. He was a bigger man, around Jason’s size with longer black hair and mesmerizing green eyes. Clay had never seen him in person officially, just in passing around the base. Hooking up with a team leader could be complicated, but Clay also knew the chances of him being on Tango were next to impossible. Word was that Tango was last in the draft pick and Clay knew for a fact he was getting picked long by that, at least he hoped. Second most likely considering Jason Hayes hated his guts because of Ash. Clay had made peace with the fact that he would never get to be on Bravo team. Clay’s whole dream was to be on Bravo, it was the number one team in all of DEVGRU. He wanted to learn from Jason, learn how to be the best leader he could be so he could lead his own team. He had lost that dream in the matter of seconds. Clay still stood by his decision to pull the trigger in that cave.

Damien’s eyes landed on Clay and Clay could tell he recognized him. Clay wasn’t certain that would turn Damien off or not, but when he didn’t look away Clay figured he liked what he saw. Clay kept his eyes on him as he swayed his hips to the music. Clay saw Damien sit back in his chair and moved his hand down to his crotch to rub it through his jeans for a moment. The whole time he kept his eyes on Clay and Clay felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight of it. Clay decided to play along. He slowly danced to the music, slowly turning around so Damien could watch as his ass swayed back and forth to the rhythm. When Clay turned back around Damien was done waiting. 

Clay couldn’t help but smirk when Damien finally made his way towards him. He had been dancing and looking right at Damien for a good fifteen minutes now and he figured that Damien must not be interested, despite him watching. Clay was very happy that Damien had moved over to him. He figured they would be dancing, but Damien apparently had other plans. When Damien grabbed his hand, Clay easily allowed himself to be led into the back of the club where the bathrooms were. This wouldn’t be the first time Clay has had sex in the bathroom at this place. He prefered it over the other options. He didn’t like going to someone else’s place and he didn’t want strange men at his place either. The bathroom made it impersonal and convenient. With the bathroom being empty Clay knew he wouldn't have to worry about being quiet. Damien brought them over to the last stall and once inside Clay found his back against the door with Damien’s needy mouth on his. Clay moaned at the sudden kiss and easily allowed Damien to have full control of the kiss. Clay could admit he enjoyed being manhandled. He didn’t mind being controlled and dominated. He didn’t like when it was taken to an extreme level or pain in any way, but he had no problem being pushed up against a wall or tossed onto a bed. He loved possessive holds, that always made him feel safe and wanted. 

Damien pulled back a bit and spoke. “Tell me you like to bottom.”

“I only bottom.” Clay could not have said something more true in that moment. He loved being gay, he was fully gay and loved it very much. Clay was confident and could say he was a cock whore. He loved being fucked and he loved the feel of a cock sliding against his tongue. He was gay and he made peace with it a long time ago. 

“Fucking perfect.”

Clay found himself being turned around very quickly and he heard the sound of Damien removing his belt. Clay moved his hands down to undo his own pants, not surprised that Damien was skipping foreplay, most of the guys that hook up at the club did. Everyone was here to have sex, so any pretense of foreplay tended to go out the window. When he felt Damien’s hands on his hips, he easily allowed him to be moved into whatever position Damien wanted. Clay spread his legs as best as he could with his pants and boxers around his ankles to give Damien proper access to his ass. The next thing Clay felt was a cold and wet finger being pushed inside of his ass. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Damien moaned.

Clay knew he was, he had heard it a lot. Apparently, after being fucked so many times guy’s could get loose, Clay had never had that issue. He was always tight, almost virgin tight for some reason. Clay was very thankful for it, because it always made sex feel amazing. He loved the feel of a cock in his ass, how tight and full it made him feel. Clay moaned as he felt Damien add a second finger and started to scissor him to stretch him out. Clay was hoping Damien wouldn’t take long, he wanted his cock and he wanted it now. When he felt Damien add a third finger and that finger hit his sweet spot, Clay couldn’t hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips. 

“I love that sound.” Damien said, as he started to pick up his pace with his fingers.

“I’m ready, I want your cock.” Clay moaned. He knew he wasn’t fully stretched, but it was good enough. He loved the sting when a cock first entered his ass to begin with. 

“As you wish.” Damien said.

Clay could hear him opening the condom and sliding it on. Clay couldn’t wait until he could feel him inside of his ass. When he felt the tip of Damien’s cock against his hole, he knew that Damien’s cock was big. The slight burning pain that hit him as Damien pushed his cock inside his ass made his cock twitch. Damien didn’t disappoint either, he didn’t stop until he was balls deep inside of him. Clay loved that he didn’t stop or go slow, he loved that Damien buried himself deep inside of him in one go. Damien kissed the back of Clay’s neck as they were both breathing heavy. 

“This isn’t going to be sweet and gentle.” Damien warned.

“Good, I want it hard and deep.” Clay said with a heavy breath.

Damien didn’t hold back at that point. Clay felt him pull all the way out before he slammed right back in. Clay groaned at the slight shock of pain that went up his spine, but he wasn't bothered by it, he knew it would turn into a deep pleasure soon enough. Damien’s pace was hard and fast and the next time he slammed back into Clay, he felt nothing be pure pleasure. Clay had to fight to keep his moans from echoing off of the walls. He was normally very vocal when it came to sex. Some of the guys he had been with in the past loved it, but then there were guys that got annoyed with it. It was like they wanted him to stay quiet so they could pretend that they were just fucking a woman. Clay hated when he ended up with those guys, but at the same time he was just looking for someone to take the edge off and fuck him, he wasn't looking to get married to the guy. 

The sound of the door opening and footsteps told Clay that someone else was here, but it was only one person and not another couple. At another powerful thrust, Clay had to bite his lip to keep the moan from coming out. He didn’t mind someone else being in the bathroom, but he didn’t want to put on a show for them either. He felt Damien’s hot breath against his ear as he whispered. 

“Let it out. Let him hear how much you love having a cock pounding into your ass.”

A sharp thrust from Damien caused Clay to let out a very loud moan that anyone within the bathroom could easily hear. Clay figured there was no point in staying quiet now, the man obviously knew they were here and having sex. Damien continued to pound deep into Clay, and Clay wished that Damien would touch his aching cock. He would have loved to feel his hand wrapped around his cock. If he didn’t soon, Clay knew he would have to do it.

“Oh fuck.” Clay moaned deeply as a strong thrust just skimmed his sweet spot.

Clay heard the man’s footsteps moving over to the bathroom stall and for a second he felt a jolt of excitement shoot through his body. He had never had someone on the other side of the door standing there listening in. He wondered if the man would be jerking off at their sounds. There was a sudden knock at the door and Clay was not sure what the man wanted. 

“He wants to suck your cock.” Damien whispered to Clay.

Those words had caused Clay’s cock to pulse and some precum to drip out. 

“I’ve never done that before.” Clay admitted. 

“Let him, it’s fucking exilerating.” Damien said, as he guided Clay’s hips closer to the door. 

Clay had never been with more than one man at the same time before. He knew there were glory holes, but he never utilized them, he never thought he would. He felt Damien guiding his hips forward and when he put his hand on his cock, Clay couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. He allowed Damien to guide his cock through the hole and a second later he felt a man’s tongue run along the tip of his cock. Clay couldn’t help but moan at the contact. The fact that he had no idea who this man was, was only making the pleasure more intense. The man then sucked his tip and Clay saw stars dance in front of his eyes.

“Fuck.” Clay mewled at the pleasure that was coursing through him.

“So fucking tight. Your ass feels amazing around my cock.” Damien said loud enough for everyone in the bathroom to hear him. 

“Fuck, right there. Don’t stop.” Clay cried out when Damien had hit his sweet spot dead on. 

Clay gave up all hopes of staying quiet now. If either guy was bothered by his sounds, he didn’t fucking care. His whole body was singing with pleasure. Between Damien’s harsh thrusts hitting his sweet spot over and over again, and the mystery man’s mouth, he was barely able to stand up right. His knees were weak, his legs were shaky from the pleasure taking over his body. Not only was this mystery man incredible at giving head, he was able to take all of him in his mouth. Clay could not explain the amount of pleasure he was in every time the tip of his cock hit the back of that man’s throat. 

Clay was a moaning mess and as Damien’s pace picked up even faster, Clay knew he wasn’t going to last long. After a few more thrusts he felt his orgasm hit and he gave a loud and deep moan as he came right down the mystery man’s throat. Damien followed a few moments later and Clay moaned at feeling his cock pulse in his ass. He wished he could have felt Damien’s cock bareback so he could have felt his hot cum seering his inside. Clay could feel each pulse of cum shooting out of Damien’s cock. Once he stopped pulsing Damien was pulling back and Clay felt the loss of his cock inside of him. Clay stood back up and started to get himself redressed, but when the man didn’t move away from the door, Clay couldn’t help but wonder why. He would imagine most would walk away right when they were finished. Clay’s curiosity got the best of him, he had to know who had just given him quite possibly the best blowjob he had ever received before in his life. Clay reached out and unlocked the door and opened it. 

Clay could not believe who was on the other side of the door. He never once in his life thought he would ever be in this position, and yet here he was. He had just gotten fucked by Tango One and now he discovered the man that had sucked his cock and had just swallowed his cum was none other then Bravo One, Jason fucking Hayes. He couldn’t believe this, this was some weird dream and he was going to wake up in his bed with a raging hard on. Clay could tell by the slight stiffening in Damien’s body that he was just as shocked as he was. Yet Damien seemed to snap out of it faster then all of them as he reached over and grabbed Jason by his shirt, pulling him into them. 

“I wanna taste him.”

At the sight of Damien and Jason kissing, Clay thought he could cum just from watching it. It was the sexiest thing he had seen in his life. What made it better, was the fact that his body was between theirs. With Jason moving closer, Clay’s back was against Damien’s chest and Jason’s chest was against his. It took everything in Clay not to move his hips so he could grind his crotch against Jason’s. He wanted to know how big Jason’s cock was. He wanted to see if he could make him hard, if he could make him moan like he had made him moan. Clay watched as their tongues fought with each other, the sight was enough to make his cock pulse in his pants. He saw when Damien allowed Jason to win and take control of the kiss. Once they were finished, Jason pulled back. Clay couldn’t help but look at Jason’s mouth. He wished he would kiss him. He wanted to know what Jason tasted like. He wanted to feel Jason’s mouth dominating his. 

When Jason reached out and grabbed Clay by his jaw, he couldn’t help but moan at the gesture. The second Jason’s mouth was on his he demanded control and asserted his dominance over him. Clay willingly let him, he loved it when a man took control, especially when he didn’t abuse that control. Clay was loving the taste of his own cum on Jason’s tongue. He always loved it when a guy wasn’t afraid to kiss his partner after giving or getting head. It always turned Clay on and this was no difference. Pleasure was taking over Clay’s body and he could feel that he was rock hard all over again. He wished he could drop to his knees this very second and take Jason’s cock into his mouth. When Jason pulled back, Clay just barely was able to keep the whine from escaping his mouth.

“We should take this party somewhere more private.” Damien suggested, but he kept his eyes on Jason.

At just the thought of moving this to someplace private sent electricity all up and down Clay’s spine and it landed right in his cock. He would have loved to feel Jason’s cock in his ass. He would have loved to feel Damien’s cock in his mouth or even Jason’s cock in his mouth. He loved to bottom, he was proud of that fact, and based on that kiss Clay had a feeling that Jason would be one hell of a top. He wanted to feel Jason’s big and strong hands against his skin. 

“Where?” Jason asked. 

“Yours?” Damien asked. 

“Kids.” 

Clay didn’t know that Jason had kids. He didn’t know too much about him outside of his military career. He had paid close attention to Jason’s strategies and any talks about what he had been through on operations. Clay wanted to learn from Jason, but Jason had made it very clear he didn’t want to teach him.

“We can go to mine.” Clay offered.

Clay could tell they were both shocked by his statement. He knew that most people going through Green Team typically stayed on base. They came from Navy bases all over the country and as a result they didn’t have a place to live in Virginia Beach. Clay technically didn’t either when he applied for Green Team, but once he was accepted he went to work on getting his own place. He didn’t want to be stuck on base living in a dormitory with a bunch of people. He liked his space. 

“I have a house.” Clay simply said.

“How the fuck do you have a house?” Damien asked, confused.

“Is this really the conversation you want to have right now?” Clay asked. He really didn’t want to talk about what he did for a living with them. He didn’t want to hear any shit about him having a business on the side. 

“Good fucking point. You in?” Damien said, as he looked at Jason.

“Where?” Jason asked.

“1549 Sandfiddler Rd.” Clay answered, still shocked that they were actually going to be doing this.

“Let’s go.” Jason said.

Clay followed Jason and Damien out of the bathroom and the club. Clay got into his car and on the drive he did his best to try and focus on the road and not what just happened. He couldn’t believe Jason Hayes had just sucked his cock, had swallowed his cum. This was mind blowing, all of this was mind blowing. Clay had never held any interest in threesomes, and now he was on his way to his own house to have a threesome with two team leaders. Two people that he will see at work and could potentially have to go out on an operation with. This wasn’t a good idea, but at the same time he was already through the looking glass, so why the fuck not keep going? Clay knew there was no chance in hell that Jason was going to pick him in the draft. That was made clear after the mission they did together. Clay would never get to learn from Jason or achieve his dream of being on Bravo. He couldn’t learn from Jason, but he wasn’t about to say no to Jason wanting to have sex with him. 

Jason was attractive, sexy in that ruggedly handsome kind of way, just like Damien. Clay would be a fool if he hadn’t noticed how hot both men were. If Jason wanted to fuck him, Clay was not about to turn him away, not now, not ever. Clay knew if he said it outloud to someone else, they probably would have called him pathetic, and maybe it was true. At the same time though, Clay was turned on and he wanted to feel Jason’s cock inside of his ass. Even if they were only going to be doing this once, which Clay suspected it would be, he would at least have achieved something with Jason. 

Clay pulled up to his house and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. He had purchased this house from an auction for a killer price. The whole inside had been gutted and he was working on fixing it up. He was going to turn it into his dream home. It was three stories, eleven bedrooms and eight bathrooms. Clay had plans of combining bedrooms to make them bigger. He was also thinking about eliminating a couple of bathrooms as well and opening the walls up more. There was a huge basement that would be perfect for his gym and gaming room. Clay wanted to get an air hockey table and a pool table for it. He was going to build a bar as well down there. Outside was a huge deck that needed to be refinished, along with a hot tub big enough for twelve people, a heated pool off to the side of the house with a rock water slide. The best part though about the house and the reason he bought it, it was right on the beach. All Clay had to do was walk ten feet and he was in the water. His entire backyard was all sand. This was going to be his paradise and Clay could not wait until he got it fully finished. Clay didn’t even bother to see what Jason or Damien had to say about this place, he just headed to his door and walked inside. 

  
  


“Ok hold on. How can you afford this place?” Jason asked. 

“I know we’re not talking about it, but come on.” Damien added.

Clay knew they would have more questions, but it was none of their business that he had a company that he ran. He didn’t want to hear about how his focus was pulled in different directions. Clay made his way towards the stairs and started to remove his shirt as he spoke. “I’m going to get naked and get on my bed. You two can either discuss my financial situation or you can come upstairs and fuck me stupid. Better decide quick though, I got a vibrator that always gets me off.” 

Clay didn’t even bother to wait and see if they would follow him, he knew they would. He made his way to his bedroom and removed the rest of his clothing. This was the only room in the house, besides his attached bathroom, that had drywall on the walls. Clay knew he really needed to get a move on with his renovations or he would be freezing his ass off this winter. He had been so busy with his company and Green Team though, that he was finding it hard to find the time to do the work. He would have to make a real effort this weekend to try and get the house completed with drywall. Then he could work on the flooring after that. His kitchen had the original cabinets and appliances. He wanted to focus on the kitchen after getting the flooring done. Clay figured maybe he would get the flooring done in the kitchen first instead of doing the whole house. It might be easier if he just focused on one room at a time once the drywall was up.

Clay got onto his bed on his back, completely naked. He wasn’t really shy and he knew he looked phenomenal naked. Clay was starting to wonder if maybe the guys had gotten lost when he heard Damien’s voice calling out. 

“Marco!”

Clay couldn’t help the chuckle to that. 

“Polo!” Clay called back. 

Clay went and started to lightly stroke his hard cock. He could hear their footsteps now and knew it wouldn’t be long before they got here. He turned to look at the door as he saw Jason and Damien walk into his room. He could see the heat in both of their eyes as they saw him lying on the bed stroking his cock.

“Fuck you are so sexy.” Damien said, as he started to remove his clothes.

Clay watched as Jason removed his clothing, moving to the edge of the bed so he would be able to have better access to their cocks. The second Jason had his clothes off, Clay felt his mouth water at the sight of the man’s huge cock. Jason stood in front of Clay and he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Fuck, I thought he was huge.” Clay said, as he took in Jason’s cock.

“Damn Hayes.” Damien commented, as he joined them. 

“I’ve been blessed.” Jason said, with a cocky smirk.

“I’ve been blessed.” Clay commented, before he ran his tongue over Jason’s tip, causing Jason to moan at the contact. Clay could admit, he loved to suck cock, the bigger the better and Jason was the biggest he had ever seen in his life. 

Clay sucked at Jason’s tip and moaned as his taste filled his mouth. He tasted good, a nice mixture of sweet and salty, it wasn’t bitter at all like some guys he had been with. Clay was going to give Jason something he probably didn’t get very often. Clay relaxed his throat and slowly took Jason’s cock down his throat until he was balls deep inside of his mouth. Clay was pleasantly rewarded by a deep moan from Jason. 

“Jesus fuck.” Jason moaned. 

“Holy fuck he can deep throat.” Damien moaned.

Clay felt Jason threading his hand through his hair and pulled on it slightly. Clay couldn’t help but moan. He loved it when a guy pulled his hair a bit during sex. He loved it when a man fucked his mouth. Clay knew some guys would think that Clay loved it rough, but that wasn’t it at all. He loved it when a guy fucked his mouth, because it meant he had driven him to that point. He had caused them so much pleasure, that their body was reacting to it on its own. That they had reached the point of being in so much pleasure, they were chasing that orgasm. Clay was loving that he could do this to Jason. That he could make him moan this much, bring him this much pleasure. It was a huge turn on to Clay and he would have been happy to suck Jason off all night long. Clay figured he had brought Jason too close when he pulled Clay’s head off his cock and spoke.

“Where’s your stuff?” Jason asked.

“Top bedside drawer.” Clay answered as he looked up. 

Damien moved to grab them as Jason spoke. “I want your ass up. I’m gonna fuck you while you suck his cock.”

That sent a shiver of pleasure right down Clay’s body and landed in his cock. Clay had never done that before, but the thought of being able to have a cock in his mouth and in his ass at the same time, gave him a wave of pleasure like he had never felt before. Clay moved onto the bed, making sure he spread his legs wide so Jason would have better access to his ass. He felt Jason’s hand on his ass before he was given a light slap. Clay didn’t even try to stop the moan that escaped his mouth. Clay could never explain why, but it did turn him on when his ass was spanked, especially during sex. He felt Jason do it again a bit harder the next time and the result was a drip of precum making its way down to the bed. Clay felt the bed dip as Damien got on his knees in front of him, putting his big cock right in front of his face. 

“Wrap that pretty mouth of yours around my cock.” Damien said.

You did not need to tell Clay that twice. Clay gave Damien’s tip a lick as he felt Jason slap his ass again. Clay was in heaven at this point. He easily took Damien’s cock all the way down to the base with a deep moan. 

“Fuck, you’re a true bottom.” Damien moaned, as he watched Clay take all of his cock into his mouth.

Clay felt Jason’s finger entering him. He appreciated the offer, but he would have much preferred to have his massive cock inside of him instead. He was stretched enough from Damien’s cock still, and Clay did enjoy the burn from the entrance of a big cock. Clay focused on the delicious cock in his mouth as Jason worked his hole. Finally he felt the tip of Jason’s cock pressing against his hole and when it breached his muscles he couldn’t help but moan. He felt every glorious inch of Jason’s cock working its way inside of him and once he was balls deep, Clay had reached utopia. 

“Who would have thought Clay Spenser would love cock so much.” Jason said, as he gave a slap to Clay’s ass, causing Clay to moan.

If Clay didn’t have a mouth full of cock, he might have laughed. There were plenty of people that knew he loved cock, that wasn’t something that Clay had ever bothered with hiding. He didn’t think he could if he had to. He had zero interest in women, so having a beard really made no sense to Clay. Why hide who you were?

“Fuck those moans.” Damien said with a moan.

Clay could tell Damien was getting all worked up, he figured it was a combination of his mouth and watching Jason’s cock fuck his ass. He felt Jason start to finally move, he pulled all the way out before he slammed back in. Clay gave a deep moan around Damien’s dick, sending vibrations through it. Clay loved how Jason didn’t hold back at all. He pounded deep and hard into his ass and Clay loved every single thrust. Clay couldn’t see what they were doing, but he could hear them kissing. With each thrust from Jason, it pushed his head further onto Damien’s cock and he could feel how hard his cock was now. Clay knew Damien was close and after a few more thrusts he was shooting his cum down Clay’s throat. Clay moaned at the taste, it wasn’t like Jason’s, Damien’s was more salty, but it still wasn’t bitter. It was delicious and Clay wanted every drop he had to give him. 

“Fuck.” Damien said with a deep breath.

Clay sucked on Damien’s softening cock, he wanted to make him hard again. He wanted to keep sucking his cock and get more cum out of him. 

“Think we should let him cum?” Jason said. 

“I think he’s earned it.” Damien said, as he pulled his semi-hard dick out of Clay’s wanting mouth.

Clay wanted to cum, but at the same time he wanted Damien’s cock still. He had always loved the feel of something against his tongue. He had an oral fixation, one that came in very handy in his sex life. Clay was a bit surprised when he felt Jason’s hand around his throat pulling him up so he was on his knees with his back against Jason’s chest. The possessive hold from Jason sent shock waves of pleasure throughout Clay’s body. He loved it when a man made him feel wanted. It wasn’t about being controlled, it was about feeling safe and wanted by someone. Clay loved possessive holds in the bedroom, it always made his cock hard. Clay saw Damien getting down onto the bed and his tongue ran up over Clay’s tip, causing Clay to moan. 

“Fuck, you taste so sweet.” Damien moaned, before he took Clay’s tip in his mouth and sucked on it.

Clay couldn’t stop moaning. He moved his left hand over to Jason’s thigh to hold on as Jason’s thrusts got more powerful. Clay watched Damien take his whole cock into his mouth and that was when Clay had hit the ultimate level of pleasure. Clay felt worshipped, as two sexy men did everything they could to bring Clay pleasure. When Jason hit his sweet spot, Clay saw stars.

“Fuck, oh fuck.” Clay moaned, as he moved his other hand up to Jason’s bicep.

“You’re so close. He wants to taste how sweet you are. Give him that sweet cum of yours. Cum for us Sunshine.” Jason said, as he picked up his pace even more, hitting Clay’s sweet spot the whole time. 

Clay let out a deep moan at Jason’s words. He had never thought he could ever feel this good before. He had been with men in the past plenty of times, more one-night stands then was probably healthy, but none had ever brought him to this level of pleasure. None had ever been able to make his cock twitch with just a sentence. If Clay wasn't careful, he knew he could become addicted to this, and that was something he couldn’t allow to happen. When Jason hit his sweet spot again, Clay couldn’t hold back any longer. He was giving a deep and long moan as he came harder than he ever had before. Clay felt himself all but pissing cum at this point. He thought it would never end. It was one pulse after the next and Damien swallowed it all. The feeling of Damien’s throat swallowing was only making Clay cum more. Just when he thought he was finally finished, Jason was pushed over the edge and the pulsing of Jason’s cock against his sweet spot was enough to make him cum more. Damien sucked on his tip hard and Clay came a bit more from it afterwards as well. He was sucking the cum out of him and Clay loved it. 

When Damien pulled away from his cock, Clay found himself instantly being pulled in for a kiss. Damien wasted no time in putting his tongue deep into Clay’s mouth. Clay moaned at the taste of himself on Damien’s tongue. 

“See how sweet you taste?” Jason said, into Clay’s ear, causing Clay to shiver.

Clay moved his tongue and ran it over Damien’s. He wanted more of the taste and based on Damien’s moan, he was loving it as well. Their tongues danced for a bit longer before Damien was pulling back, much to Clay’s dislike. Though once Damien pulled back Clay’s head was being turned by Jason and his mouth was on him once again. Jason easily dominated the kiss, something Clay was more than happy to let him. He felt Jason’s tongue against his and Clay couldn’t help but wonder if Jason was able to taste his cum on his tongue still. When Jason didn’t pull back right away, Clay took advantage to move his hand up to the back of Jason’s neck and kept him there a bit longer. The way Jason kissed drove Clay crazy. The man had talent and Clay was confident Jason could make him hard with just kissing him. All too soon for Clay’s liking Jason was pulling back and Clay knew it was over. 

Clay felt Jason remove his hand and the spell was broken. Gone was the hot sexy man and in his place was Jason Hayes again. Clay felt Jason pulling out of his ass and once he was done, his warmth was gone as he stood. Damien got off the bed as well and Clay went to lay back down on his back as both of his dream men started to get dressed. This was the moment Clay wasn’t looking forward to, the moment where the still in the closet male tells him it was a mistake and can never happen again. This was the main reason why Clay tended to avoid men in the closet, that didn’t happen tonight and Clay can’t say he regretted it. Still, that didn’t make the sting hurt any less when the men just wanted to pretend like it never happened. Like you could just unring a bell, but it wasn't that simple, at least not for Clay. He was the one that always ended up feeling used, even though he had fun while it happened. Clay had no idea what it was about him, about what guys saw in him, because he had yet to fuck or date a man that was out and proud. He was always the dirty secret and it was getting old. 

  
  


Jason took in a shaky breath as he grabbed his pants before he spoke. “Look, I don’t know about either of you, but I don’t want people to know about this, any of this.”

“I’m with you. People don’t know I’m bi and I’d like to keep it that way.” Damien said, as he started to get dressed.

Clay was not the least bit surprised by either of them. 

“Wait, you two aren’t a couple?” Jason asked. 

That surprised Clay. He didn't think Jason would figure they were a couple. Tango had been gone for half of the time he had been in the city. Sure they could have hooked up before, and they probably would have if they had seen each other before this, but dating did not happen that fast. At least not for Clay and the men he was with. 

“Just met tonight.” Clay supplied.

“None of us will say anything. We’re all in the closet.” Damien said with a shrug, as he got his shirt on.

“I’m not in the closet.” Clay simply said. Clay was proud to be out and he had no interest in trying to fit within any closet, not now, not ever. 

“Wait what?” Jason asked, shocked.

Clay knew that would be a shock to the both of them. It’s not like people went around base talking about him being gay. Sure the gossip vines were terrible, especially when you factor in their career, but that didn’t mean everything was talked about. For the most part, people didn’t care he was gay.

“People know I’m gay, it’s not something I hide. I won’t say anything though, don’t worry. I’m not looking to out anyone and it’s no one’s business who I sleep with.”

“I’ve never heard about you being gay.” Damien said.

“I don’t yell it from a rooftop, but I don’t try to hide it either. Brian knew I was gay. Adam, Big Chef, and Eric know, most of the Green Team cadets know. Everyone in Team Three knew, none of them cared. They’ve met my past boyfriends. It’s really not that big of a deal. Sexuality now is just like skin color. The military does a lot for the LGBTQ community and has made strives to be a more equal and accepting organization. Keep in mind, you guys are from the old timer’s era. There’s more judgment and ignorance within your generation. My generation is a bunch of hipsters. They don’t care if you are straight, gay, bi or transgender as long as you are good at what you do.”

And that is what Clay loved about them. Times were changing and it made sense for the military to change with them. Clay had been to plenty of fundraisers for the LGBTQ community within the military to talk about how they were now and how much had changed over the years.

“And beer, they can make beer.” Damien said with a smirk.

“Too much hop in that shit.” Jason said, before turning to Clay. “I don’t want people to know so I would appreciate this staying between us.”

“You don’t have to worry about me saying anything, either of you. Like I said, I’m not looking to out people, that has to be their choice.”

Clay meant every word of it. He would never out someone, that had to be their choice. Each person kept quiet for one reason or another and it wasn’t Clay’s place to try and make their sexuality known. At the same time, it sucked being the one waiting for them to finally make the decision to come out. It often ended in disappointment.

“Good, and this was a one time deal. It’s never happening again. We all work together, the last thing we need is complicating any of that. What happens out there is life and death. I’m not playing games with the lives of my brothers.” Jason said.

Clay simply just gave a nod. He knew Jason was going to say that. There was no way in hell was he going to allow this to happen again. Damien agreed as well and Jason headed out. Once they were alone Clay expected Damien to head out as well, but instead he spoke. 

“You know, we could still hook up whenever you want. I know you’ll be in one of the teams, but it won’t be mine. I get last pick, there’s no way your sweet ass will still be available.”

“I don’t know about that. I’ve heard the whispers from the other teams, they all think it was my fault for Bravo’s mission failure. Jason gets first pick, if he doesn’t pick me chances are the rest of the teams will follow his lead. And you know it.”

It was a hard truth that Clay had to face. There was a very real possibility that he could go through all of this and not even get placed on a team. All because he made the right call to kill that target. It was hard to swallow, especially because if it had been anyone else, they would have said it was a good shoot right away instead of getting pissed off over it. Clay knew the only reason Jason said it was a good shoot was because of Ray. If it hadn’t been for Ray, Clay’s career could have been over within that instant.

“People take stock into what Jason says, his opinions of people. But Jason can also have blinders on and we know that. The teams have been talking about the mission failure, but Ray also made sure we knew that you pulled the trigger on a suicide bomber that had both Jason and Ray in the line of danger. You took the shot to protect them, and figured they didn’t have an angle, which was true for Ray. You did what you were trained to do and we know that.”

It sounded good, but Clay wasn’t so sure about that. It seemed like you needed Jason’s seal of approval before anyone really took you seriously within DEVGRU. Right now, Clay didn’t have it and he doubted he ever would, especially after tonight, 

“Part of being a team leader is knowing that your rookies will make mistakes. Especially in the beginning when everyone is getting used to each other. As a rookie, you won’t know their signals, you won’t know by just a simple look what they are thinking, that comes with time and working together. If Jason is stupid enough to pass you up, I can guarantee you, every other team will pick you. And if by some miracle they don’t, I am.” Damien said with strength to his voice.

Clay’s eyes snapped up to look at Damien. Clay didn’t expect for Damien to want to pick him. They had just had sex, that would complicate things, emotions could get involved, it was a lot to risk. Clay never thought anyone would risk that, even if they both kept their hands to themselves. 

“You don’t have to worry about not making a team. You’re too good to be passed over, especially if it’s over some bullshit. Focus on getting through the last ten days of Green Team, you’ll always have a home with Tango.” Damien said warmly. 

Clay gave Damien a genuine smile as he spoke. “Thanks Damien.”

“Anytime.” Damien started to head out, but turned around at the doorway. “And I do mean, anytime.” 

Clay gave a small chuckle to that. “Goodnight Damien.”

“Goodnight Love.” 

Clay watched as Damien headed out and once he was gone he decided to throw on some clothes. Clay grabbed some boxers and his sleep pants before he made his way down the stairs to lock the front door and make sure the back doors were all locked up. With the house secured Clay went into the kitchen and grabbed some strawberries before he made his way back upstairs to his bedroom. Clay’s whole body was wired and he knew there was no chance in hell that he was going to be able to sleep. He grabbed his work and settled into his bed. Clay turned the TV on that was set up across from his bed and then started to focus on some paperwork for his company. Clay had no idea what was going to happen now after everything they did tonight, but he did feel better knowing that Damien would pick him for his team. He at least didn’t have to stress or worry about not getting onto a team. It was a relief and one Clay was very appreciative of. Now all he had to do was try and forget about the most amazing sex he had ever had in his life. Something Clay was sure would be impossible. 


	4. Discovering Hidden Pieces

Jason was leaning against the railing looking out towards the shooting training ground. He had been standing here for close to an hour now watching Clay on the training grounds. He wasn’t alone, Clay had been shooting with Billy, another Green Team cadet who was kissing the bottom in ranks. Billy was apparently a very good medic, he was a level eight, as close as you could get to being a fully trained field trauma surgeon, he was very good at what he did. The problem was, he sucked at everything else. It was common with medics who were highly trained in their area. They focused all of their time and energy on their medical training. The result, their physical tolerance and shooting skills took a backseat. That wasn’t an issue if they were solely on base overseas or in a normal Seal Team, but in a Tier One team, you had to be able to keep up in both the physical sense and in your shooting skills. Jason doubted that Billy would even make it through Green Team. Yet, Clay was training him, teaching him how to shoot better. For some reason it surprised Jason that Clay would take the time to work one on one with someone. 

“You’ve been watching our boy for a while.” 

Jason looked over to his right and saw Damien had come to join him. Damien leaned against the railing much like Jason was and kept his eyes out on Clay.

“How long have you been watching me?” Jason asked.

“Not long, I was going into a meeting and you were out here. That was about an hour ago. I notice how you didn’t say he wasn’t our boy.” Damien said with a smirk.

“He’s not. It was one night that was it. I don’t want to talk about it.” Jason said, with an edge to his voice.

It was bothering Jason just how hard it has been to not think about that night. It had been five days since they had hooked up, and for the past five days it was all Jason could think about. He was even blanking out while he was doing his paperwork. Ray had asked what was going on with him and he just said he was thinking about what to do with Alana. He finally said it was time he found his own place, that seemed to get Ray off his back. Jason did need to find his own place, but the images of Clay and Damien in his head were making it very difficult to focus on anything else.

“I can’t stop thinking about it and I know you can’t either. I’ve done things like that before and I’ve always been able to move on. Take it for a fun night and forget about it. I can’t shake the two of you this time and I know you can’t.” Damien paused to see if Jason would contradict him, but when Jason didn’t say anything he continued. “Here’s the weird part though, you and I could easily hook up again without it getting weird. Our teams don’t run together, it could be very simple. Yet, the thought of it just being the two of us makes it feel.” 

“Incomplete.” Jason finished.

That was something Jason was struggling with himself. He told himself he couldn’t be with Clay again, it was too complicated, but he could be with Damien again. He had enjoyed kissing Damien and he would have liked to do more with him, but his body wanted more than just Damien. His body wanted Clay between them. It wanted Clay in the room so they could enjoy him just as much. It felt like a piece of their puzzle was missing if it was just him and Damien. That is what Jason could not for the life of him figure out why, because one person shouldn’t matter, especially when there were already two people in the mix. Yet, without Clay, it felt empty.

“Exactly. I don’t understand it any more then you do, and I know you don’t want to talk about it. I know you need to keep it as just a one-time deal, even though I think that is a catastrophic to all of our sex lives, but I get it. That’s not why I came out here to speak with you.”

“Why did you then?” Jason asked, more than happy to talk about anything other then his sex life.

“After you left I had told Clay if he wanted to we could still hook up, that he was never going to be on my team because I had last pick. He mentioned that he wasn't so sure about it. Said he had heard the other teams and team leaders talking about how it was his fault for your mission failure. He thinks there’s a good chance he won’t be picked because of it, even though he’s the best in Green Team.”

“I never said the mission failure was his fault.” Jason instantly said.

“You didn’t have to say it and you know it. You guys almost never get a mission failure and the one time you do Clay is with you. You’re pissed at him and are callous towards him when at work. We all see it, and it doesn’t take a genius to connect the dots. The only reason we know it wasn’t actually his fault is because Ray made the point in telling everyone what happened. And even still, he’s feeling the effects of not having a Jason Hayes seal of approval on his name. You don’t like him, I get it, but it’s not fair for you to jeopardize his career because you don’t like his old man. He’s too talented for that shit.”

Jason let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. He didn’t think things would go this far. He knew the other teams had been talking about Clay, but he heard them all hopeful in getting him, he didn’t think any of them were still on the fence about Clay. Damien was right, it wasn’t fair to put Clay in that position and Jason didn’t even know he had done it.

“I just don’t get him. Even after the other night, I still don’t get him. I don’t like his cockiness or his arrogance. He has a shitty personality and no sense of teamwork. And yet, he is spending hours trying to help teach this idiot how to shoot. I don’t get him and I feel like he’s not being real. You can’t trust someone or get to know someone, that can’t even show you who they truly are.” Jason explained.

“According to Adam, he’s had a hard time in Team Three. Not with fitting in and we both now know they didn’t care he was gay, but with the different dynamic of the team. They were more about doing your own thing and making sure you did your job right so the next guy could do his. There wasn’t team building or bonding, it wasn’t a family. You were a unit and expected to do your own thing without needing help. Now it’s all a one-eighty and Clay took some time to adjust back to being a team player. Adam said when he was in Buds, Clay was the definition of a team player. He made sure everyone got through and didn’t let anyone quit no matter how hard it got. He’s back to being that person again. Adam and Big Chef have seen Clay here all night with different cadets helping them with the courses. I think he had to be a certain way in Team Three and now he’s starting to get back to being himself.”

Jason was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. He knew the Seal Teams were different then the DEVGRU ones. DEVGRU, you were a family, you had to be because of the shit you went through together. You’re out on more missions, they are more dangerous, you go on tour to different places, it was different. The result was strong bonds. That was why you had to make sure your guys had personalities that worked. The wrong personalities and you had conflict in your group, conflict that could screw up your family dynamic and get someone hurt. If Jason was honest with himself, he had seen a change in Clay. He didn’t appear to be that cocky pain in the ass like he was when they spun up together. Even that operation wasn’t so bad. Clay had been able to tell that something was off, that it wasn’t just drugs being exchanged, something Jason himself didn’t pick up on. His instincts were good and his language skills were very impressive. Jason knew Clay had already broken three records during his time in Green Team, records that Jason himself had held for almost two decades. He was impressive, especially once you factor in him being twenty-four. 

“I’ll speak to the guys, make sure they all know that he’s solid. I didn't think they would interpret the situation that way.”

“I’m sure he would appreciate that. Are you seriously going to pass him up though? You do know that would mean Beau would get him right? You really going to let your arch nemesis get an asset like Clay?” Damien said with a smirk.

Everyone knew that Jason and Beau did not get along. What was interesting though was that they respected each other. You couldn’t lock them in a room alone together or it would be the Thunder Dome. Damien would be willing to bet a grand that Jason would be the only one walking out of there. Damien normally wouldn’t get involved in who picked who from the draft. It was none of his business, but this time it kinda was. He was starting to feel something for Clay, most likely just lust, very strong and powerful lust, but the feeling was still there. He wanted Clay to be safe and the safest place for him would be on Bravo. Jason would be able to teach him everything he knows, he would be able to give Clay the mentorship that he needed. That his potential deserved. Bravo should be Clay’s home, now he just needed Jason to see it.

“Interesting play. I don’t know who I’m going to pick yet. My team wants me to pick Clay, Ray is rooting for him pretty hard. Things are more complicated now though after the other night.”

“I don’t think it complicates anything. He’s not standing outside of your bedroom window with a boombox confessing his love for you. He knows it was a one-time deal and he’s not going to jeopardise his dream of being on Bravo by trying to get into your pants with you being his team leader.”

“You can’t unring a bell.” Jason argued.

“No, but you can take it down and ignore it. Don’t let what happened screw yourself, him and your team over by making an emotional decision. He can be on your team without what happened between us getting in the way. All I’m asking is that you think about it and not just automatically eliminate him as an option.”

Jason gave a nod and Damien was hoping he would listen to him. They watched as Clay said goodbye to Billy and Damien moved.

“I’m finding out how he got that house.” Damien said.

Jason was curious as well about the house and a few things, so he headed down with Damien to speak with Clay and see what he had to say. Once they were close enough Damien called out.

“You know he’s never going to make it through SERE training right?”

Clay turned around to see Damien and Jason coming over to him. He leaned against the gun table as he spoke. “He’ll make it through, I’m gonna make sure of it.” Clay said confidently.

“And how are you going to do that?” Jason challenged.

“Sometimes it’s all about what you say to someone that can change everything. Being in SERE is built up to make it appear terrifying in your head. Your mind gets so built up that it forgets it’s just a game. It’s instructors not real captors. They can’t cause any real damage, being able to remember that makes it more bearable, allows for people to get through it. I’m going to make sure he passes and every single other person does too.” 

Jason gave a slight laugh to that. “It’s been three decades, easily, since there’s been a Green Team that had everyone pass going into SERE. You got sixteen people left in your class, there’s gonna be at least four that drop out.”

“Wanna bet?” Clay challenged.

“I like an easy win. You get everyone to pass, I’ll buy you a case of beer of your choice. I win, you owe me a bottle of tequila.” 

“And here I would have thought you were a whiskey man.” Clay said with a smirk. “Deal.”

“Deal, and I don't turn whiskey away either. You do know though, even if Billy by some miracle makes it through SERE, he still won’t get picked. He’s not good enough.” 

“I guess that depends on what you consider good enough. Speed and shooting skills can be learned, they can be improved. You can’t teach heart and passion. Billy’s dream isn’t to be on a Tier One team, it’s to be the best field medic within the Tier One Level. His dream is to be on a support team for a Tier One team and in order to do that, he needs his Tier One status. He wants to be able to help keep the operators alive so they can keep doing what this world needs them to do. Not everyone in Green Team wants to be the next Jason Hayes. Some of them want to give the operators the best chance of coming home alive. Sounds pretty worthy and honorable to me.” 

“It is honorable. And we couldn’t do what we do if we didn’t have a support team. I hope he makes it, he sounds like he’s going to be an asset to any support team.” Damien said with a warm smile.

“I need you to clear something up for me. You’re giving off different images of yourself and I need to know what one is you and what ones aren’t.” Jason started.

“Ok.” Clay said, unsure as to where this was going.

“We do a mission together and you were helpful, insightful, and then you were a cocky, arrogant ass. Yet, here you are taking the time to train someone. Who are you? Who’s the real Clay Spenser?” Jason asked, calmly.

The very last thing Jason wanted to do was make Clay feel attacked and get defensive. He just needed to know who Clay was, because he couldn’t even think about having him on Bravo if he didn’t know at least part of who he was. 

Clay gave a nod, he could understand where Jason was coming from. He had been showing a different side to who he truly was, but that was more about survival then anything. “When I was ten I joined a soccer team and I loved it. We did everything together, all thirty of us. We all went to the same school, ate lunch together, we were always over at someone’s house. For eight years I was on the same team and said goodbye to teammates that graduated and moved on, I said hello to new members. I was always helping, doing what I could for the team. So when I turned eighteen, I wanted to keep going with being a part of a team, but also helping the world. So I enlisted back here in the States. All through boot camp and Buds I was one of the guys. I didn’t let anyone drop out or give up. I dragged them through if I had to, especially in Buds. I was expecting Team Three to be the same thing. I thought we would be a team, but we were a unit made up of individuals. Even still I did what I could. But then I started to get shit on for being Ash Spenser’s son, for being smart, for being too young. It was endless and it was coming from everyone. The guys on Team Three never defended me, they ignored it and sometimes joined in. I figured if people were going to talk shit about me and borderline bully me I would give them something else to focus on. I started to create a persona that was cocky and arrogant, and it worked. People stopped paying attention to my IQ or my name and they started to focus on if I had the right to be cocky and arrogant. I expected Green Team and DEVGRU to be the same, but Adam made a point of putting me in the bottom five to show me it wasn't. I’m trying to lose the persona and just be myself again, but bad habits are hard to break.” 

“I think you’re doing pretty good.” Damien said supportively.

“You don’t need to be someone you’re not, that doesn’t work in DEVGRU. The teams here are a family. We get really close because of the operations we go on. And being smart is an asset to the teams, not something we’re gonna give you shit about.” Jason added.

“I know, I’m working on it. I do like people and I am a team player, I just got used to not being a part of a team. I’m getting back into it.”

“You’re doing really well. Adam and Big Chef have told me that you are working with a lot of the cadets that are behind. They said you are a natural teacher, they’re really impressed and proud of you.” Damien said, warmly.

“They’re good teachers.” Clay said.

“There is one more thing that we wanted to talk to you about.” Jason started.

Clay figured this was going to have something to do with their night together. The past five days had been hard on Clay. He had to actively remind himself to not stare at either of them at work. He had been keeping himself and his mind busy with training and his company. Still, his dreams were filled with images of them and the result was waking up with a raging hard on that only went away after he jerked off. Clay knew it could never happen again, he could always hook up with Damien, but for some strange unknown reason, it didn’t feel right to just sleep with Damien without Jason. Clay didn't understand it and figured there was no point in trying to understand it. 

“Your house, how did you afford it?” Damien asked, with a smile.

“Seriously, the house? Again?” Clay could not believe they were so hung up over it. He wasn’t asking about their financial situations.

“That area is all two and three million dollar homes. Even in the state that your place is in, it would still be a million easily. What do you invest or something?” Damien asked.

“You know, I don’t ask you about your financial situation. How do you have any right to ask me?” Clay said, slightly annoyed they weren’t letting this go. 

“We don’t live in a multi-million dollar home. I sleep on Ray’s couch and Damien lives with a roommate. The military doesn’t pay that well, even at our rankings. You are easily thirty grand under us. You not wanting to answer makes it seem like you are doing something shady and trying to hide it. Not talking about it makes it worse.” Jason pointed out.

Clay let out a sigh. He could understand it could make it look bad, but he didn’t want anyone giving him any shit about running a company to go with it. Clay figured he could give them some of the truth and hope that would be good enough. 

“When I got accepted into Green Team I started to look around for a place to live. I didn’t find anything at a decent price. So I checked out an auction site and found it for half a million. I was able to get it for a great price.”

“Why so low?” Damien asked. Even at an auction it should have gone for three times that price.

“The condition?” Jason asked.

“No, the condition had nothing to do with it. It came all torn down like it is, I’ve been working on renovations for it myself. It was so cheap because three years ago twelve people were murdered in the house.”

“What?” Damien asked shocked.

“Yup, I looked it up. A summer family party three years ago that ended up with one male family member killing everyone and himself. By law realtors have to release information on any death within the home. Once people found out it was the scene of a mass murder and sucicde they couldn’t sell it. So I got it for a great price and it was already torn down to the studs to remove the blood stains.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Damien said, shocked. 

“Ya. It was all over the news. After he killed them he painted different satanic symbols all over the floor and walls throughout the whole house before he killed himself.” Clay said, like it was nothing. 

“And you bought it?” Jason said, creeped out a bit.

“We see death all the time, it doesn’t bother me. And you should see the view, the beach is right there. It’s the perfect house. All I have to do is renovate it.” 

“Wow, just fucking wow.” Damien said.

“And you know how to renovate a house?” Jason asked.

“From being in Africa. Growing up I helped to build homes and schools during summer vacation. I still go and help with it. I like the work.”

“That’s impressive and good for you. I never thought to look at an auction to purchase a home.” Jason said. It would have been very helpful to him when him and Alana had been trying to find something affordable.

Jason didn’t need a house now, but he was looking for an apartment. He was hoping to get off of Ray’s couch by the end of the month.

“That’s still crazy. I hope you had a priest come in and bless the spirits out of that place.” Damien said.

“You believe in spirits?” Jason asked.

“Fucking right I do. You don't?” 

“I don’t know. I don't like thinking about that type of stuff, I don’t like not being able to have a solid answer on it.” Jason answered, honestly.

“What about you?” Damien asked Clay.

“I think there are some things in this world that we’re not meant to answer. If we had all of the answers, we wouldn’t have beliefs. Sometimes the unknown is more important than finding the truth.”

“Well said.” Damien said, with a warm smile.

Clay offered them each a warm smile in return before he spoke. “Well, if you have no further questions for me. I need to get going. I gotta get in a run before I head out.”

“Ya no that was it. Don’t over do it.” Jason said.

Clay gave a nod and he headed off. Damien and Jason were pleased they had gotten some answers finally about the house. Though, Jason had a feeling there was more to it, but Clay didn’t seem interested in sharing. It was enough for now, but Jason was going to be getting to the bottom of things one way or another. 

XXX

Clay was jogging on the training course through the wooded section. He had his music going, as he was alone. Clay often got a couple of runs in during the day to help him clear his mind. He also found that he could get a list going in his head of what he needed to work on and get some things organized. Running had always been a way he could quiet his mind and just focus on different tasks. Clay was running along the trail, completely in his head, if he hadn’t been he would have noticed the group of five guys gaining on him. Before Clay even knew it he was being shoved hard in the back, throwing him forward and sending him rolling down the hill he was just about to run down. Clay felt his body hit the rough ground as he rolled down the steep hill. He tried to stop himself, but he kept hitting the bumps and rocks on the ground. He finally came to a stop at the end of the hill, only for his head to smash into one of the larger rocks on the side of the trail. 

Before Clay could really get his mind to stop spinning or for the black spots to clear he was being stomped on his stomach. Clay gave a groan as kicks and punches started to rain down onto him, all over his body. Clay pulled his arms up to cover his head and he curled up as best as he could to try and protect his ribs and organs. Clay’s head had cleared enough for him to be able to hear the mixture of voices above him, all of which he recognized.

“Fucking faggot.” 

“Cock loving bitch.”

“I love a good faggot beating.”

“His cock is probably all hard with us touching him.”

“All faggots got off on pain.”

Their laugher and words cut deeper than any blow they were landing on him. Clay didn’t know how long the attack lasted, he didn’t think it was that long, but at the sound of a dog bark, they all took off. Clay slowly uncurled and got a lick across his cheek for it. Clay opened his eyes and saw a dog in front of his face.

“Cerb back.” 

Clay looked over and saw Brock kneeling down beside him. Brock placed his hand on Clay’s right bicep as he spoke.

“Hang on Clay don’t move around just yet.”

Brock pulled out his cell phone and quickly called Trent.

“I need you on the last hill on training trail two. Clay’s been jumped.”

“We’re on our way.” Trent said with an edge to his voice before he hung up.

Brock turned his attention to Clay, as he rolled over onto his back with a groan. Clay tried to take inventory of his injuries, but right now everything just hurt.

“Hey, are you alright? What happened?” 

Clay opened his eyes to see Damien had appeared out of nowhere. He bent down and was on Clay’s left side with Brock and Cerberus still on his right.

“He was jumped by five guys. Based on the dirt he fell down the hill first.”

“Who were they?” Damien demanded furious that Clay had been attacked.

“I don’t know. They ran away when Cerb barked. Trent’s on his way.”

“I’m ok.” Clay groaned as he tried to sit up, but Damien and Brock’s hands were placed against his chest, keeping him down.

“Not yet. Your head is bleeding and you could have hurt your back or neck in the fall.” Damien said.

“Trent will be here soon.” Brock added.

“Can you tell me what hurts?” Damien had to stop himself as he almost called Clay Love. Something that would not be good with Brock right there.

“I don’t know right now.”

Everything was hurting at this point and Clay had no idea what part of him was hurting more. He knew his ribs were hurting and his head was pounding. He really just wanted to get up and go home so he could wallow in self pity at this point. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had SERE tomorrow and he would be going into it already injured. It was not how anyone wanted to be starting SERE at all. Clay heard the sound of wheels rolling over the dirt and he knew Trent would be here. He was hoping Trent just checked him out real quick and then let him get out of here. Clay was confused for only a second when he heard multiple car doors being open and then closed. His confusion was easily corrected when Jason’s voice cut through.

“What the hell happened?”

“He was jumped by five guys. I didn’t get a look at them, they ran off when Cerb barked.” Brock answered, as he moved back for Trent to take his place,

“Talk to me Clay, what hurts?” Trent asked.

“Ribs and head.” Clay said.

Trent started to look at Clay’s head first. He wanted to make sure that Clay didn’t have a concussion. He was pleased to see that his pupils were reactive and equal. He had a nasty cut to the right side of his forehead that was bleeding, but aside from that he didn’t have anything bleeding. Trent then moved on to his neck and worked his way down Clay’s body. He didn’t feel anything broken, but he had some scraps over his arms and his torso from the fall down the hill. He also was going to be pretty banged up. 

“Trent?” Sonny asked.

“He’s gonna need to be checked out by the Doc on base, but nothing feels broken, and his pupils are equal and reactive.”

“I’m fine. Let me up.” Clay said.

“Just sit up and go slow.” Trent said, as he placed his hand on Clay’s shoulder and helped Clay to sit up.

Once Clay was sitting the world spun for a second, but it disappeared just as fast.

“Dizzy?” Trent asked.

“No I’m good.”

“Nice and slow.” Trent said, as he went and helped Clay to stand up.

Once on his feet Clay was able to stay up right and the world stayed in one spot, so he was taking that as a win. Clay could also feel the pain going through his body now.

“I’m good. I appreciate it.” Clay said, as he went to move away.

“Not so fast. What happened?” Jason demanded.

“It’s nothing.” Clay said.

He was not about to get into this, not in front of a group of men, who most probably didn’t know he was gay. He didn’t need to hear any more comments about his sexuality today. 

“I didn’t hear everything they said, but what I did hear wasn’t nothing.” Brock commented.

“What did you hear?” Sonny asked.

“Nothing, it was nothing.” Clay instantly said.

“It wasn’t nothing Clay.” Brock said with a strength to his voice that Clay was not familiar with.

Clay looked over at Brock and silently begged him not to say anything. He didn’t need this right now.

“They won’t care.” Brock said, sincerely.

Brock knew it wasn’t his place to say it out loud, but he also knew that the guys wouldn’t judge Clay or care that he was gay. They weren’t those types of people. Clay let out a sigh, it seemed like Brock wasn’t going to let this go. 

“He called me a faggot.” Clay finally said.

“That’s it? What are you gay or something?” Sonny said, not really understanding why that would be such a big deal.

“Ya I am. Does your Texas size ass have a problem with that?” Clay snapped, and the others could tell he was feeling defensive.

“Whoa Little Buddy, I didn’t mean any disrespect. I didn’t know you were gay. I got no problem if you prefer to stick your wick into a man over a woman or if you prefer to have a wick in you. If you were spending your nights in a barn with a cow, I’d have an opinion.” Sonny simply said.

“A cow? Is that what you do back in Texas?” Clay said with a playful smirk.

“No and that’s just wrong. I don’t know why guys have a problem with gay men. I mean, you’re a good looking kid. You got that pretty boy look.” Sonny started.

“Where are you going with this?” Trent asked with a smirk.

“He would be competition if he was straight. But he’s gay, makes it easier for me to get more girls.” Sonny said with a smile.

“He’s not wrong.” Damien said.

“Who were they Clay?” Jason demanded, getting back to the topic that truly matters.

“I don’t have to tell you that.” Clay instantly said. He was not going to turn this into something; that wasn’t happening.

“As a Master Chief, I am ordering you to tell me who attacked you.” Jason said, with a deadly edge to his voice. He was not going to let this go and he was not going to let Clay just sweep this under the rug.

“I’m sorry Master Chief, it’s all so blurry right now. It happened so fast and I do have a head injury that is causing me to have trouble remembering their faces. Hopefully it comes back to me once I have time to recover.” Clay said and everyone could tell he was bullshitting them, but at the same time he had probably cause. No one could say he was lying with one hundred percent certainty.

Damien spoke quickly, as he could see that Jason was only getting more pissed off. “Take a breath.” Damien said to Jason before turning to Clay. “Clay, whoever attacked you did so because you were gay. That makes this a hate crime and that is serious, you know that. It needs to be reported.”

“I report this and then it gets passed around not only this base but every base that they have friends in. I don’t care if people know I’m gay, I care about being passed up for promotions because of it. I care about people refusing to work with me because of it. As accepting as people are, not everyone is. I report this and they win and I am not going to let that happen. I have SERE tomorrow and I am not going to jeopardize that for anything.” Clay said with strength to his voice.

“Clay, it’s dangerous to be going through SERE training while you are injured.” Ray started. SERE was no cake walk and it was bad enough before you factor in already being injured.

“I don’t care. I am four days away from getting my Tier One Status, I am not going to lose it now because of a bunch of bigoted assholes.” 

“It’s still dangerous to be going through SERE when you are already hurt.” Jason said, agreeing with Ray.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been through real torture, I’m not worried about SERE and the game of it.” Clay snapped. He was done with this conversation. He just wanted to get the hell out of here and get home, to just forget this day.

“SERE isn’t a game Clay.” Ray said.

“It’s rough interrogation. You get hit a few handful of times, you get waterboarded for a few seconds and then locked up for most of the time. They can’t cause any real damage to you and the threat of real pain or danger isn’t even there. For someone who has gone through the real thing, it is a game, one that I am going to win. And none of you can tell me that you would walk away now if you were in my position.” 

The guys all knew that Clay was right about that, they wouldn’t quit if they were in his position. Both Jason and Damien were now more concerned about the fact that Clay had experienced real torture in the past. They wanted to know what happened, they wanted to know that he had dealt with it and that he was ok mentally.

“When were you tortured?” Damien asked, gently.

Clay looked at Damien, he could tell that Damien just wanted to make sure he was ok, but this wasn’t something that Clay talked about. It certainly wasn’t something he was going to talk about with a group of people who he really didn’t know.

“I’m heading home.” Was all Clay said.

“I’d like to get you checked out at the infirmary first. The instructors will also want to make sure you have gotten checked out before you can do SERE.” Trent said. 

Clay just gave a nod and Trent started to walk him towards the vehicle. The others weren’t happy about this, but they followed and they all got into the vehicle and headed back to the base. Once there Clay headed to the infirmary with the guys all following them. Clay was doing his best to not be annoyed by the presence for all of Bravo. He just wanted to get this over and done with. Once there Clay went in and he kicked Trent out, not allowing him to be in the room with the doctor. Trent walked back out into the small waiting room and he could see the guys on Bravo were all confused that he was out there with them.

“He kicked me out.” Trent simply said.

“Team Three didn’t have a medic, each team member just had some first aid training. He’s not used to having a constant medic in his life.” Damien said on Clay’s behalf.

“He’ll have to get used to it. Each team in DEVGRU has a medic and none of them like getting kicked out of the doctor’s office.” Ray said.

“He’ll learn, it’s going to take him some time.” Jason said.

After a moment of silence, Ray spoke to Jason. “Did you know he was gay?” 

“I found out last week. Why?” Jason said, doing everything he could to keep his voice calm and even.

“You didn’t seem surprised by it that’s all.” Ray said with a shrug.

“It’s his sexuality, why would that bother me? Does it bother you?” 

Jason had no intentions of ever telling his brothers that he was bi-sexual, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t desperate to know how they felt about the situation. Sonny seemed perfectly fine with it, same as Brock. Trent didn’t react, but Jason figured he was good with it. As a medic he saw things differently, being gay or bi-sexual was just another part of your genetic makeup to Trent. Ray though was a different story. Ray was a good man, a very good man, but he was also a religious man and the bible was not homosexual friendly.

“Why would you ask me that?” Ray said, feeling defensive.

“I don’t know what you think on the subject Ray. You’re highly religious and the bible says homosexuality is wrong. It’s not like we’ve ever had to have this conversation before. If I decide to draft Clay, I need to know that his sexuality isn’t going to be a problem for this team.” 

“The bible was also written during a period of time where it was believed that if you were attracted to the same sex you were possessed by the devil and needed to be killed to free your soul. I have no problem with gay people or with fighting along side one. Love is love, it shouldn’t matter if it is with the same sex or the opposite.” Ray simply said. 

“Love is love. It’s good that you guys all see that, unfortunately not everyone does. Hopefully he will tell someone what happened and who they were.” Damien said.

He wanted to know who attacked Clay. He wanted to make them pay for the injuries they had caused to him. The problem was going to be getting Clay to open up to them about it. It was thirty minutes later when Clay walked into the waiting room. They could tell he was both surprised and annoyed by all of them still being here.

“Verdict?” Damien asked.

“I’m fine, bruised ribs on my right side. The Doc isn’t worried about SERE. Said the instructors will be able to see the bruising and they’ll avoid it.” Clay said with a shrug.

“No concussion?” Jason asked.

“Nope and no symptoms of one. I’m good.” 

What Clay wasn’t telling them is the amount of pain he was actually in. His whole body was hurting from the fall down the rocky hill and the beating. His head was pounding, his ribs were sore and he had gravel in various cuts all over himself that he will need to pick out when he gets home. The doctor had said he got lucky that he wasn’t seriously hurt and advised him to not go through with SERE. That was not something Clay was going to be listening to. He wasn’t losing this chance for anything in the world. 

“Good, that’s good. Do you need a ride back to quarters?” Sonny asked.

There was no point in asking Clay if he was still going to go through with his SERE training. He already knew the answer and it was the same one he would be doing.

“No I’m good. Appreciate it though.” Clay said, not looking to inform people he didn’t live on base. “I’m gonna head out. I appreciate the help.” 

“Good luck with your SERE.” Jason said, doing his best to keep his voice calm.

Clay just gave a nod and headed out. He didn’t want to be surrounded by people right now, he just wanted to get home and take a shower. He needed to get his head on straight and ready for tomorrow. The next four days would determine if he became a Tier One operator and he was not going to lose everything now. 


	5. Surviving SERE

Jason breached through the door of the SERE training house. Him and his guys made their way through the house, eliminating the tangos as he went. They had done this plenty of times in the past. Each team takes a turn at freeing the captives, Jason was glad to be the one doing it this time. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about Clay being here. He knew how much it sucked being trapped in a dog cage being kept awake for four days. To go through light torture and waterboarding. It was a lot to take on a person’s mind. Clay said he had been through real torture in the past, that it was all a game this time around, but he was still worried about what it could do to his mind. Would it trigger memories from before? Would he be able to handle going through something traumatic twice? 

As they moved through the small house, they found the other captives in their cages, but after a quick scan, there was no Clay. They moved to the back room where the torture happens, but Clay wasn't in the chair. 

“Where’s the kid?” Ray asked what Jason was thinking. 

Jason scanned the room and saw the barrel, it had water flowing out of it with a hose still going to pour more water into the barrel. Instantly his heart was in his throat. He went over and looked into the mesh top, there was Clay, and he wasn’t awake. 

“Turn the water off!” Jason yelled.

The guys all jumped into action. Sonny ran to turn the water off while Jason and Trent worked on getting the lid unclamped from the barrel.

“How long have you left him in there?” Ray demanded to the instructors of SERE training.

“The water just started to overflow when you breached. He’ll be fine.” The one man simply said. 

“Why is he even in there? Since when do you lock someone in a barrel to drown?” Ray demanded.

“We were told to go harder on him by the Upper Brass. We’re just doing our job.” The second man said.

Trent and Jason were able to get the lid off and Trent along with Brock reached in to pull Clay out. Once they pulled Clay up, Clay began to cough as his lungs demanded oxygen. Hearing Clay cough brought a huge relief to Jason, he was alive and he would be ok. Clay opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry at first. He blinked them a few times and gave his head a little shake to try and clear it. He was sore and exhausted at this point, but he knew he had to keep his head if he wanted to pass. Clay was able to clear the blurriness from his eyes and he saw that it wasn’t black covered faces that were in the room with him, but Jason and Bravo. That could only mean one thing, SERE was over, he had passed. 

“You ok?” Trent asked.

“Ya.” Clay said with a hoarse voice. 

“Let’s get him out, and get him checked out.” Jason ordered.

Trent and Brock helped to lift Clay out of the barrel. Once his feet touched the ground the world spun, but Trent and Brock kept a strong hold onto him. After a moment when the spinning stopped Clay gave a nod as he spoke.

“I’m good, thanks.” 

The guys didn’t let go though, they kept their grips on Clay until he was outside and sat him down on the back of the humvee. The trunk was open, so Clay leaned against the side of the trunk door frame and just took a moment to catch his breath. His ribs were hurting from the beating he took just the other day, they were made worse by the punches the instructors threw at him. They could see the existing bruising and instead of avoiding it, like Clay thought they would, they seemed to aim for it. His torso, arms and his back had welts on them from their belt that they had used on him. Clay did notice that the other guys weren’t nearly as beat up as him. They had clearly gone harder on him and Clay couldn’t help but wonder what made them do it. Was it their hatred of Ash, him being gay, or maybe they just didn’t like him and wanted him to fail. Whatever the reason was, he proved them wrong. He proved everyone wrong when they said he would never make it this far. 

On top of his other injuries, he was freezing from being submerged into the cold water for so long. His throat hurt from being repeatedly choked, and he had a killer headache from the blows to his head. And if that wasn’t enough, he hadn’t eaten in four days now, making his blood sugar tank out completely. He knew part of the tremble in his body was from his blood sugar being low. Clay leaned his head against the side of the door frame and fought to keep his eyes open.

“How is he?” Jason asked, as he came over to them with the rest of Bravo.

“I don’t know yet.” Trent said, as he just started to look Clay over.

Clay fought to open his eyes, but when he did he looked right at Trent and spoke. “Do you have sugar?”

“Maybe, why?” Trent asked, confused.

“I have hypoglycemia. I haven’t eaten in four days.” Clay said, with a soft voice.

“Shit.” Trent said, as he started to look around.

“What is it?” Jason asked, picking up on Trent’s distress.

“We need something with sugar in it. Juice, soda, hard candy, anything.” Trent explained.

Brock headed off to find something as Jason spoke again.

“What’s going on?” 

“He has hypoglycemia, it’s natural low blood sugar. Not eating for four days puts him at a serious risk of his blood sugar levels being too low for his body to function. We gotta get them up.” Trent answered.

“I thought you couldn’t be in the military with diabetes?” Ray said, confused.

“It’s not diabetes, so he’s allowed. All he has to do is eat enough sugar, either natural or artificial. Everything you eat has sugar in it or it breaks down into sugar, so it won’t affect him in the field. The only time it will, is if he doesn’t get to eat anything for a day.” Trent explained.

Clay closed his eyes, but a second later he felt a light tap against his cheek as Trent spoke again. “Keep your eyes open for me kid, you can’t sleep, not until we get your sugar up. Do you have a tester?”

“No, never needed one.” Clay answered, as he opened his eyes.

“Might need to change that and carry one with you now that you’re in DEVGRU. There’s bruising around your neck, did they choke you?” Trent asked, as he started to look Clay over.

Clay just gave a small nod, he was too tired to talk right now.

“That’s not normal.” Ray commented.

“They did say they were told to go harder on him. Apparently, they took that seriously.” Jason said, pissed that Clay had been hurt to this level. It was wrong and was taken way too far.

Brock came running back with a bottle of Pepsi in his hand. He handed it over to Trent, who opened it as he spoke.

“I need you to drink this kid.” 

Clay took the bottle with a shaky hand and took a few sips of it. He knew once he drank enough the sugar in his system would go back to normal and the shaking would stop. Clay groaned as Trent touched his right ribs.

“Sorry Spense. I think you got some cracked.” Trent said. He was not impressed at all. It was bullshit what they had done to him and they should never have taken things this far. He didn’t care if they were ordered to do it, they had willingly tortured Clay. This wasn’t SERE training, this wasn’t rough interogrations like it was supposed to be. This was torture and it went too far.

“He’s got red lines all over him.” Sonny said, pissed off as well.

“Belt.” Clay softly said, before he took a couple more sips.

“He’s covered in welts Boss. They’re superficial, but done to inflict as much pain as possible. He’s got at least two cracked ribs, I’m also worried about the bleeding from his head, possible concussion. We gotta get him back to base and looked at properly.” Trent said.

“Load up, we’ll take him back ourselves.” Jason ordered.

Trent and Brock helped to get Clay up and moved him around to the back so he could sit down. They all got into the humvee with Sonny behind the wheel. Jason looked at Clay and could see him fighting to stay awake.

“I know you’re tired, but you gotta stay awake. Take a few more sips Clay.” Jason said, calmly.

Clay did as he was told and took a few more sips. He knew he needed to, it was just hard when he got to this point. All his body wanted to do was shut down and sleep, it took an effort for him to eat or drink anything. Clay knew going through SERE training was going to take a lot out of him because of the low blood sugar, he just didn’t expect for anyone to actually know about it. He had kept his low blood sugar quiet, outside of those within the Upper Brass that had to know about it. Clay didn’t want a team to decide to skip over him because he had a small medical issue. He had enough stacked against him, he didn’t need this to go with it. Once they arrived at the base, Trent helped to get Clay down to the infirmary and with a doctor there. To Clay’s surprise though, Trent didn’t leave. He stayed with him as the doctor checked him over. The doctor didn’t seem to be bothered by it either, which was weird to Clay. He wasn't used to a doctor fully accepting the presence of a medic. Last time he had kicked Trent out, but this time around Clay was more than happy to have him here. Clay allowed Trent to answer the questions he could for him, and he just focused all of his energy on keeping his eyes open.

The rest of Bravo stood in the small waiting area within the infirmary. This was the second time Jason had found himself here within the past five days. Both times because of Clay. He was pissed the first time and this time was no different.

“Who the fuck ordered this?” Sonny asked, not bothering to hide his anger.

Whether Sonny liked Clay or not did not change that Sonny was a brotherhood brother. He cared about the brotherhood and everyone within it, whether he liked you personally or not. This went against what Sonny stood for.

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out.” Jason promised, as he pulled out his cell phone and called Blackburn.

The guys all stood around waiting for when Trent would come back out to let them know what was going on. It was fifteen minutes later when Damien and Full Metal came into the infirmary, both of them were pissed off.

“What the fuck is going on?” Full Metal demanded.

“The new rookies are all running their mouths about how Clay was almost killed.” Damien added.

“The instructors were ordered to go harder on Clay. We found him locked in a barrel overflowing with water. We got there just before he would have drowned. He’s covered in welts from a belt, he was also repeatedly choked. Trent suspects he has two cracked ribs and he’s worried about a concussion.” Jason said with anger flooding his voice

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Damien raged. 

First Clay gets jumped on base five days ago and now this bullshit. He knew people didn’t like Clay, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

“Who ordered it?” Full Metal demanded.

“Don’t know. Blackburn is looking into it. He’ll find out.” Jason promised. 

Blackburn was on a warpath right now. He was enraged when he heard what they had done to Clay. He would be finding out what the hell was going on and he was going to make sure the ones responsible for this paid. Trent came out of the room and walked over to the guys.

“Doc has him started on an IV to help get his blood sugar back up.” Trent started, but was cut off by Damien.

“What’s wrong with his blood sugar?”

“Apparently, Clay has a natural low blood sugar. After not eating for four days, it’s in the toilet.” Jason explained.

“He can be active with that?” Full Metal asled, surprised.

“He can, because he only needs to eat to correct it. It’s not like diabetes where he needs insulin. The IV will get his sugar levels back up into a safe range. We did a quick portable x-ray of his ribs, none are broken surprisingly. He does have deep tissue bruising on his ribs. He’s going to be sore for a good month or so, but it’s nothing that will keep him from being in the field. All new rookies get the week off to settle into a new place before the draft picks, he’ll be good to go by then.” Trent explained.

“Concussion?” Ray asked.

“Nope, pupils are equal. He’s got a headache and is dizzy, but they are both signs of low blood sugar. No permanent damage was done to his throat from the repeated strangulation, but it is bruised and will be sore to talk for the next week. Everything else will heal with time. It’ll take roughly forty-five minutes before the IV is done and then he can go back to the dorms.” Trent answered.

“He lives alone in a house.” Damien said, without really thinking about it.

“That’s fine, he just can’t drive.” Trent said with a small shrug.

“I’m done for the day so I’ll wait around and give him a ride home.” Damien said.

He wanted to get eyes on Clay anyways and he would feel better if he knew that Clay had made it back home safely. 

“I’ll stay for a bit too. I’ll keep you guys posted on him.” Jason said.

Jason wanted to make sure Clay was ok as well. He also wanted to talk with him and make sure he was ok mentally. The others gave a nod, they were happy to be able to get home themselves as they had been on an operation for the past couple of days. When it was just Damien and Jason, Damien finally spoke.

“Do you think this had anything to do with him being gay?”

“I don’t know. I find it strange that the day before SERE training he gets jumped and now this. I don’t like coincidences. And I don't like that they tortured him. They should have said no and I can’t help but wonder if they would have said no if it was someone else.”

“The name Spenser is a serious deperment to him. He gets enemies without even having to try. And this thing with his blood sugar, did you know?” Damien had no idea that Clay had any problems with his blood sugar. It was obviously something he was keeping very close to his chest, not that Damien could blame him. If people found out it would just be another reason to not want to pick him.

“Nope, he kept that close. Probably wouldn’t even know now if it wasn’t for SERE training. Can’t exactly let one person eat and not the other fifteen.”

“Did they all pass?” Damien asked, with a smirk.

“Yup, they all passed.” Jason said, with a tight voice.

Damien chuckled to that. “You owe him a case of beer and you know he’s going to make you buy that hipster hoppy shit he likes.”

Jason just shook his head. “It’s been over three decades since the last time every cadet made it through SERE training, they always have someone that taps out. Leave it to him to do the fucking impossible.”

“He’s good. People seem to respect him, even if they don’t really like him. They don’t want to let him down and Clay seems to know what to say to them to get them to keep pushing through. That’s a great quality for a leader to have.”

“Ya it is.” Jason had to give Damien that. Clay seemed to bring out the best in a person. He knew how to inspire and he knew what to say to get you to dig deeper. It was a very valuable quality to have in a leader. Jason sat down and Damien joined him silently.

“You know what makes so much more sense now?” Damien said after fifteen minutes of silence. 

“What?”

“Why he’s so sweet tasting. It’s all that sugar he has to eat.” Damien said with a playful smile.

Jason had to agree with Damien, all of the sugar both natural and artificial had made Clay’s cum very sweet. It also meant it wouldn’t be a one off. Clay was always going to taste that sweet. 

“You can always have it again, I can’t.”

“You’re gonna draft him.” Damien easily stated.

“He’s earned it. After what he just went through, he’s earned his spot on the top team. It can never happen again.”

Jason couldn’t let it happen again. There was no wiggle room in it. He wouldn’t put his team at risk. Damien knew Jason wouldn’t risk the team, so there was no point in trying to get him to change his mind. He was just glad that Clay would be safe on Bravo. They didn’t care that he was gay and they seemed to be very interested in getting him on the team. It was the perfect place for Clay to be. It was forty minutes later when they saw Clay walking slowly out into the waiting room. He was wearing a scrubs shirt and some slip on hospital shoes. All of his clothes were taken from him at the beginning of SERE training. They both stood and saw that Clay was surprised that they would still be here. He clearly expected to be getting home on his own. 

“How are you feeling Sunshine?” Jason asked, mentally kicking himself for the nickname. He told himself he wouldn’t call Clay that again. That nickname was personal and he couldn’t let himself get personal with Clay.

“Fantastic.” Clay answered sarcastically before he added. “What are you doing here?”

“We wanted to make sure you were ok. I’m gonna give you a ride back to your place. You shouldn’t be driving right now.” Damien said.

“Sure. I’m too tired to argue right now.” Clay said, sounding exhausted.

“Wow, so that’s the trick to stopping you from talking back.” Jason teased.

“Ya because you know me.” Clay snapped.

Both Jason and Damien were surprised by the snap to Clay’s voice, but they didn't hold it against him. He was in pain and exhausted, they would be snappy too. 

Clay let out a soft sigh before he spoke. “Sorry, low blood sugar makes me bitchy.”

“No worries. Let’s get out of here and I will stop at a drive thru on the way to your place.” Damien said, warmly.

“Oh cheeseburger, that sounds good.” Clay moaned.

Damien chuckled. “The path to your heart is food eh?”

“That and really old books. I’m a sucker for really old English books.” Clay said with a small smile in return.

“Alright, let’s get out of here before you pass out.” Jason said.

Clay didn’t look good at all and it was really bothering him. He hated seeing Clay with bruising on him, but especially around his neck. So many things could have gone wrong with the strangulation. They could have killed him and that was before he even thought about the fact that they arrived just in time to save Clay from drowning to death. The three of them headed out and both Damien and Jason walked slow so Clay wouldn’t have to be rushed. His body was still shivering and he was in a good amount of pain. They also knew he would be stiff from being in the barrel and the cage for so long. He just needed a hot shower and a couple of days resting in bed before he would start to feel better. 

They got into Damien’s truck and Clay got into the back as Jason took the front passenger seat. Clay was surprised to see Jason joining them, but he wasn’t bothered by it. Clay groaned as he sat down, his body was really getting stiff and sore.

“Put your feet up and lay back. Your ribs have got to be killing you Love.” Damien said, as he pulled out.

Clay didn’t need to be told twice. He turned in his seat so his back was against the door and his legs were spread out on the bench seat. The groans of pain didn’t go unnoticed by either Jason and Damien. 

“This would have sucked less if I hadn’t gotten jumped the day before.” Clay said, as he bent his legs slightly and placed his head on the seat.

“Any chance you’ll tell me who they were?” Jason asked, as he turned in his seat.

Clay looked exhausted and he could see the pain in his eyes. He was in more pain then he was letting on. He was also still low in blood sugar. It was making him shaky and his skin was pale. He looked sick and that was really bothering Jason.

“I’m not going to make a thing out of it. Reporting it would just turn it into a war and I don’t want to give them the satisfaction.”

“But you don’t care that people know you’re gay, so what’s the big deal?” Damien asked, confused by Clay not wanting to report this.

“I told you I wasn’t hiding, but I’m not broadcasting it either. This would be like sending an email to every single military personnel in the country that I’m gay. I don’t need it to cause problems at bases overseas or to have some asshole give me shit over it. There’s a difference in being proud and out of the closet and being stupid. One thing I am not is stupid.”

“I get it, but what if they think they can do it again because you didn’t report it?” Damien argued.

“Then I’ll report it. I don’t think they’ll do it again though. I was in Green Team then, now I’m a Tier One Operator, it’s different and the consequences will be more severe. They’re not going to risk their career over it.”

Damien pulled into the drive thru as he spoke. “What would you like Love?”

“Just a cheeseburger.”

Damien looked over at Jason, who gave a nod. Damien ordered three cheeseburgers and three drinks. Once he got to the window he paid and handed the food over to Jason. Jason handed Clay the water bottle and a cheeseburger.

“Thanks.” Clay said with a slight wince.

His throat was starting to hurt from the added talking. 

“Drink some water, the cold will help your throat.” Jason said.

Clay gave a slight nod and Jason turned back around. They all started to eat as Damien made the drive to Clay’s place. Both Damien and Jason wanted to make sure Clay was ok and to know more about what happened, but they also knew he needed time to eat and to rest his voice. By the time they arrived at Clay’s, he was barely able to keep his eyes open. 

“Thanks for the ride and the food. I appreciate it.” Clay said, as he slowly moved so he was sitting up.

“You never have to thank me for that Love. Let’s get you in. You need a shower and then sleep.” Damien said, as he opened his door.

Clay figured they would have just dropped him off, but apparently they weren’t done yet. Clay didn’t even bother with arguing as they were both already out of the truck. Jason opened his door and Clay slowly made his way out. He swayed slightly as he stood up, but Jason’s strong arms were right there to hold him up. Clay allowed himself to rest his head against Jason’s chest as the black spots danced in front of his eyes. Clay hated this part of his low blood sugar, when he neglected it and it reached this level it always took a few days to correct. Not to mention with low blood sugar, always comes low blood pressure. After a moment when the black spots finally cleared, Clay saw that Damien was now on his right side and the look of concern on both of their faces didn't go unnoticed.

“You with us?” Jason asked.

“Ya, just stood up too fast. I’m alright.” 

“You’re still pretty dizzy and lightheaded. I know you want to shower, I don’t blame you that’s all I wanted when my SERE was over. But I’m gonna help you in the shower so you don’t fall over.” Damien said.

Clay just gave a nod and Jason held onto Clay as they headed inside. They went up the stairs and Clay guided them to his bedroom where the master bathroom was. Once inside the bathroom both Damien and Jason could see it was in rough shape, but there was drywall up so it was in better shape then the rest of the house. 

“I got him.” Damien said, as he took Clay and had him sit down on the closed toilet lid so he could get the shower going. Jason went out into the bedroom and grabbed Clay a change of clothes and placed them down on the bathroom counter.

“I’ll be in your bedroom, call if you need anything.” Jason said.

He would have loved to be in the shower helping Clay, but that would have been taking it too far. He had to keep a professional boundary up between them, it was the only way it would work to have Clay on the team. Jason headed out into the bedroom and distracted himself by looking out the large windows within the french doors. He could see the ocean perfectly and he knew it would be beautiful at sunset and sunrise. The doors opened up to a balcony that from what Jason could see didn’t have any furniture on it. He knew that Clay was able to get this place at a steal, but even half a million was a steep amount for someone within his ranking. Not to mention the cost of repairs on a place this size could be up to a hundred grand, assuming Clay didn’t use bottom of the line materials. Jason couldn’t help but wonder how he was doing this; how he could afford to. Clay didn’t seem too interested in telling them though and that made it worse in Jason’s mind. If nothing shady is going on, then why not tell them? It was something he would need to talk to Clay about and get to the bottom of things.

XXX

Damien got the water going in the shower before he started to remove his own clothing. Once he was naked he helped Clay get his clothes off. Every move he made caused Clay to groan in pain. Damien couldn’t believe how bruised Clay was. Every inch of him seemed to be covered in bruises or welts, it was insane. 

“Come on Love, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Clay was not only covered in injuries, but he had blood on him in spots and dirt. Damien helped to get Clay standing and held on as he swayed slightly. They got into the shower and Clay gave a soft moan at the heat from the water. He was freezing from the cold water he was submerged in. Damien held Clay against his chest and allowed the heat of the water to help warm up Clay’s cold skin. After a moment Damien tipped Clay’s head back so they could wash his hair. Clay tilted his head back and allowed Damien to help wash his hair. Damien grabbed the shampoo and poured some on Clay’s head. Clay moved his hands up to work the shampoo in. Damien couldn’t help but notice the red angry restraint marks all around both wrists. It was taking everything in Damien to keep his anger in check. 

With Clay’s hair clean Damien grabbed the body wash and started to run his hands over Clay’s body. He made sure to be very careful of his injuries, especially his ribs. Clay flinched and groaned when Damien’s hand went over his right side.

“Sorry Love.” 

“It’s ok.” Clay said with a weak voice.

Damien moved down to Clay’s legs and noticed the bruising on them as well. Once Clay was all clean he had Clay lean against him, Clay putting his head on Damien’s chest, and Damien wrapped his arms around him. Clay closed his eyes and just allowed the hot water to run down on him. Clay was also enjoying the feeling of Damien’s arms around him. He felt safe, it was a feeling he often missed from growing up. Damien held onto Clay willing to offer whatever comfort he could to Clay. Under a different circumstance this shower would have gone very differently. Clay would be up against the wall getting fucked into Heaven. As it stood right now, neither of them were even hard. This wasn’t about sex or fun. This shower was about taking care of Clay and getting him cleaned up after being lightly tortured. 

After a moment Damien kissed the top of Clay’s head and spoke. “Let’s get you into bed Love. You’ll feel better after some sleep.”

Clay just gave a small hum in return and Damien knew it wouldn’t be long before he was asleep. Damien reached over and turned the water off and got Clay out. Once he was dried off and dressed Damien helped Clay get out of the bathroom and over to his bed. At the sound of the bathroom door opening Jason turned to see Damien and Clay. Clay was pretty shaky on his feet as Damien helped to get him into bed. Jason pulled the covers back and Clay laid down with a groan. Clay moved so he was laying on his left side to try and ease the pain to his ribs on his right. Jason covered Clay as he spoke.

“Do you need anything?”

“No, thanks. I appreciate it.” Clay said, weakly as his eyes were already closed.

“Get some sleep Love.” Damien said, gently.

Damien and Jason stood there for a moment, but when Clay didn’t even move they knew he was sleeping. They both made their way out of the room and down the stairs. Jason headed off to the kitchen to see what food Clay had in stock. He opened the fridge and took in the fresh fruit and vegetables.

“He’s got milk, chocolate milk, orange juice, grapes, honey dew, apples, berries. He eats better than I do.” Jason said.

Damien took in the items in the cupboards. “He’s got a lot of pasta and a shitload of baking supplies. He obviously takes his blood sugar seriously.”

“That’s good it’s not something you play around with. You can tell it can get bad even after four days.” 

“Some sleep and more food into him will help with it. Looks like we’re not gonna get any answers out of him tonight.” Damien said, as he moved around to look at the living room.

There was a bit of furniture in the room, but it was mostly empty. The back wall of the house was all floor to ceiling windows and it allowed for one hell of a view. 

“This place has some serious potential.” Damien said.

“Still don’t know how he can afford it, even at a steep discount.” Jason said, as he joined Damien.

“Don’t know. Maybe he had an inheritance or something.”

“Maybe. I’m gonna stay for a bit, make sure he’s ok.”

“Ya me too. I’ll head out shortly. He’s gonna sleep the night away, I just want to make sure no problems come up with his sugar.”

Damien knew that Clay was used to dealing with his sugar levels, but this was new to him. He wanted to make sure Clay was ok and didn’t need anything. He needed to. Both Jason and Damien settled in for the next few hours. They knew they could leave, but neither of them could bring themselves to. Not while their boy was hurt and sick right upstairs. 

  
  



	6. A New Beginning

Jason and the rest of Bravo made their way into their war room that afternoon. The draft was set to start tomorrow and Jason was looking to make it official for Clay to be on his team. The guys were all happy that he was going to pick Clay, especially Ray. They all knew how much they could really use an extra sniper and Clay’s language skills were off the chart. To have someone that could speak Pashtu was invaluable to them. What none of them expected was for every single team leader to be here, plus Blackburn. Jason spoke as he went and sat down.

“Alright, what’s going on?”

“We have no idea.” Full Metal answered.

“Upper Brass has thrown a curveball that you all need to be made aware of.” Blackburn started.

“And what would that be?” Damien asked, as he sat back in his chair.

“As you all know times are changing, the military has been making changes. More connections and relationships are being made with other agencies like the FBI and NCIS. Upper Brass has been working hard on building stronger relationships with these agencies so we can work together on eliminating threats. Up until recently they hadn’t been able to secure them on paper because there wasn't a strong enough connection. They were able to discover a connection that had all agencies very interested in utilizing. A Government asset that had been on their radar for five years now, but they could never get the asset to fully transfer over to their agency.” Blackburn started.

“And who is this asset?” Sonny asked.

“I’ll cover that in a moment. Upper Brass has worked with the directors of the FBI, CIA and NCIS and it is now official. There is going to be a new level of the Tier One Status. One team will be promoted to an Elite Tier One Team.”

“I’m assuming that is Bravo with all of them being here.” Beau said, not sure why they had to be here for this.

“Bravo is the top ranking team within DEVGRU, they have the right to say yes first. If they say no, the opportunity will be given to Charlie next.” Blackburn answered.

“What is this new status going to be like for operations?” Jason asked.

“It’s going to be different. The Elite Team will have two active responsibilities, eliminating threats of all degrees overseas as well as domestic. You will be able to operate within the United States. You will be going after whole organizations. For example, terrorist cells. You won’t be just eliminating the leader, you will be eliminating or arresting every single member from the lowest to the highest. Completely eradicating the cell. You will be going after human traffickers, drug and gun traffickers overseas and on US soil. Anyone that poses a serious threat to the welfare of this country. At times that will be for the Navy, it could also be for the FBI, CIA or NCIS.”

“That’s the first responsibility; you said two.” Ray said.

“The second one, and the most important, will be the security of the Government asset. The asset will be working with the Elite Team, essentially, you will be his bodyguards. He will be the one that will have to go undercover for some of these missions. Your job will be to make sure he gets in and out alive. And due to the risk level, he will have to have someone with him at all times. When he is not in his home, someone is with him. Whether that is to go to the gym or the grocery store. The team needs to have eyes on him at all times.”

“Why have that high of security?” Steve Porter asked.

“Because he will be a high valued Government asset, that puts him at a very high risk of abduction and assasination. Threats will come in from within the country, as a result he needs to have security whenever he is away from his home. I don’t want you to think that you will be just bodyguards, you will be going through operations just like the ones you have been. There will be plenty of times you are in the thick of things and shooting. The only thing that changes in that regard are the targets.”

“So basically we have to decide if we want to babysit some cake eater asset?” Sonny said, already getting ready to say hell no.

“He’s no cake eater. As some of you are aware, Clay Spenser’s SERE training did not go through a traditional route. It was harder than it normally is and has ever been. It was ordered by the Upper Brass, because they needed to make sure he could handle it.” Blackburn started.

“Clay’s the Government asset.” Damien stated and dread started to fill his stomach.

“He is. Aside from his impressive shooting and language skills, he had the connection that they needed to align the agencies with the Navy.” Blackburn answered.

“How?” Beau asked.

“What I tell you does not leave this room.” Blackburn paused to make sure everyone was in agreement with that, which he suspected they would be. It wasn’t like this would get Clay in danger or trouble, but he didn’t want people to be spreading it around. Clay had kept this quiet for a reason and Blackburn respected that reason, whatever it was. The only reason he was releasing this information to them was because it could affect their decision on moving over to the Elite unit.

“When Clay was eighteen and in Boot Camp he decided to open his own translating company. It was mostly freelance work for security companies at first. Roughly two years later he connected with a politician at a military fundraiser. That connection landed him a contract with the FBI. He was labeled as a consultant and the Navy approved it. At the time they didn’t realise what they had. At that point though, Clay’s company blew up. Politicians began talking about it and that led to more work. It also led to consulting contracts with the CIA and NCIS. Now almost six years later Clay has roughly fifty employees that do translations for those three agencies, a few dozen police forces within the country as well as a hundred additional companies all over the world. His company has grown to a profit of twenty-five million a year.”

“Holy shit.” Damien instantly said.

Everyone was stunned that Clay was making that much. If he was doing so good with his company, why the hell would he be working in the military? 

“That doesn’t make any sense. He wouldn’t still be working for the Navy to make less than thirty grand a year. He bought a house at an auction for a quarter of the price. If he’s got all of this money, why isn’t he using it?” Jason said.

Finding out that Clay had his own company did help clear up how he had the funds for his house, but it only brought up more questions. 

“Out of the twenty-five million he made in profit last year, ten percent went back into the business. He put away a million into a savings account, it seems like he does that every year for the past few years. Half a million goes into his personal bank account and the rest is all donated to charity. He gave away roughly twenty million last year to various charities. Some were for freeing children from human trafficking, child soliders, child brides. Some were given to wounded warriors and fallen angels. He’s given money to charities to help build schools and homes in third world countries, the clean water initiative as well. He donates everything he can, has been since he started at eighteen.” Blackburn said proudly.

“But why?” Full Metal asked. He got wanting to help people, but to give away everything basically, that was crazy.

“In Clay’s interview for his Green Team application. When asked why he wanted to be in DEVGRU he told them all he had ever wanted to do since he was young was help to make this world a better place. All he truly wants to do with his life is to leave this world a better place. Donating the money allows him to reach more people, to help change the lives of those in desperate need. Even his workers, he pays them very well for their work and gives them a hefty bonus at the end of the year. He’s a good man doing what he can to make a difference.”

“Alright, so Clay is the asset that will need to be guarded. I have to imagine it’s not that simple though.” Jason said.

He couldn’t believe this was happening right now, He was getting ready tomorrow to announce that he was drafting Clay and now Clay was being thrown into a whole other direction, one Jason didn't know if he was going to follow in. It wasn’t just his decision, but his teams as well. They all had to agree to this or it wouldn’t work.

“It won’t be. He will need to have a security system installed on his house so he will be safe once inside, eliminating the need for someone to live with him. However, once he steps foot outside someone will have to be with him, even if that is when he goes for a run or to the store. He can’t be alone, there needs to be at least one person with him. Something that will be a huge adjustment to him. He also has a company he runs and as such he has meetings he goes to, that someone will have to be with him for. He also does fundraisers and workshops for the military when they come up. The Upper Brass still wants him working those fundraisers and going to the galas because it helps to build stronger connections to the political players he already knows, and it builds newer connections. On top of that, within his contract he has four weeks out of the year he can take off for vacations. When he goes on vacation, the team would have to go with him as well.” Blackburn explained.

“So wherever he goes, someone is his shadow.” Full Metal summed up.

“Basically. The team will have to be in charge of making sure there is an exit strategy, a threat assessment and to keep track of any potential threats or stalkers to him. You will also have to vet anyone he goes on a date with. The Upper Brass said to think of it like you are guarding the President. Your first priority will be his safety, especially when he is sent undercover.” 

“But we still get to fight?” Sonny said, looking for confirmation.

“You will be doing a lot of it as you eliminate whole organizations.” Blackburn confirmed. “On top of a full team moving to the Elite level, due to the nature of your future operations, the Upper Brass wants three additional Master Chiefs to be running with the team. That is why you are all here. Two of you will need to leave your current team to join the Elite.”

“What?” Beau asked, pissed that there would be extra Master Chiefs. He had already assumed that Jason would be saying no to this. There was no way he was going to play babysitter to Clay Spenser of all people. Beau would be pulling rank and agreeing to it. He didn’t care what his team thought, this was a huge opportunity for his career and he was not going to let it pass him by. The problem was having extra Master Chiefs, that was too many opinions in his opinion.

“Why only two, if they want three additionals?” Steve asked.

“Adam has agreed to be one of the three needed. Leaving only two additional spots left. And before we get into it, I am going to ask everyone who is not Bravo to step out. We need to determine if they are going to be the new Elite team or if it will get passed down to Charlie.” 

To Blackburn that was the first step and it was not worth the argument until they knew what team would be going. Everyone that wasn’t Bravo got up and headed out to wait in the hallway for the final decision. Once the door closed, Jason got up and started to pace around.

“So what do we do?” Sonny asked.

“This isn’t a decision just one of us can make. If we do this, we do it as a team, we all have to agree.” Jason said.

“What about our support team, Mandy, Davis?” Ray asked, Blackburn.

“Nothing will change for your support team, they will still be doing the same job and none of it will be the security aspect. As for Davis, she has been briefed and said she would follow you guys anywhere. She will respect whatever decision you make. Mandy is drooling at the prospect of being a part of this. It would lead to a promotion for her, so she is all for it. As for myself, I have already told the Upper Brass that I would be the Commander for the Elite team regardless of what team it would be.” 

“Really?” Trent said, surprised.

“You all know I love each and every one of you. You’re family and that will never change. What you don’t know though is Adam and I knew Clay from the moment he was born. We were there for the birth, we held him when he was minutes old. His mother was unstable so we were involved in his life for the first three years of it. We brought him to work, Big Chief used to carry him around on his shoulders. We called him Alpha’s Baby. We all loved him like a son and then one day Ash shipped him off to Africa to live with his mother’s parents behind our backs and we lost him. Big Chief can’t be cleared for field work due to his leg injury as you know, but Adam and myself are not about to risk losing Clay again, we just got him back.” Blackburn explained.

The atmosphere in the room changed drastically after that. Jason looked at his men and he could see the determination in their faces. This meant a lot to Blackburn, so much so that he was willing to leave Bravo just to be there for Clay. Clay was family, personal family to both Blackburn and Adam, that made him family to each and every one of them. Jason knew the answer, but he asked the question anyway.

“In or out?”

“Hell, I’m always in if I get to blow something up.” Sonny said first.

“I’m in.” Brock said, as he pet Cerberus’ head.

“Clay would benefit from having a constant medic. Though he needs a monitor and I want to go over his diet.” Trent said.

“From what I saw at his place when I dropped him off after he was released from the infirmary, he eats better than I do. He had a lot of fruits and vegetables, pastas, milks and juices. He also had a full cupboard for baking ingredients.” Jason said.

“So he’s paying attention to it.” Trent turned to look at Blackburn. “Do you know why the low blood sugar?”

“His mother, Tracy, was in a car accident when she was fourteen that caused her body to produce more insulin. She was on and off the glycogen pens, it just depended on if she was using or not. She was an escort that Ash frequented, she was a heavy cocaine user as well. When she discovered she was pregnant she stopped using, Adam and me were constantly checking in on her to make sure she had proper food. She had told us she was using her pens, but when Clay was born with almost zero blood sugar, we knew she had lied about using them. She almost died herself in the delivery room from it.”

“She could have killed both of them.” Trent said, pissed off now.

“Thankfully Clay was ok, but his body was never able to produce enough sugar naturally. There isn’t any damage done to his pancreas, they checked and it has been checked since then. He was on the glycogen pens for a very long time, from the moment he was born. Clay had mentioned he was on them until he was about twelve and then he was able to eat properly to keep his sugar level up. He was pretty sick though for the first three years. We had to take him to the hospital at least three times a month because of it. Tracy was unstable like I said and she had postpartum. It wasn’t a good situation. With the low blood sugar though he can get low blood pressure as well. Clay does his best to keep track of it all and eat properly.”

“Isn’t there a monitor or something he can use?” Sonny asked.

“There is a wrist monitor that will do blood sugar, blood pressure and heart rate. It’ll connect right to his phone and keep track of it all day and night long. He really should be wearing one.” Trent said.

“Myself, Adam and Big Chief have spoken to Clay about it, he said he would once he started in DEVGRU. I would suggest we find him one that we can also use to track him should he get grabbed.” Blackburn said.

“Good, that’s good.” Jason said, before he turned to Ray, who had yet to give a yes or a no about the situation. “You’re quiet.”

Ray let out a long breath before he spoke. “It’s a lot to take in brother. It’s a big change, even if it’s still the same types of operations, it’s also security. I got two kids to think about and it seems like we’re never going to be home at this point.”

“I don’t want to cloud anyone’s judgments, but there are already operations being put into queue and a lot of them are within the States. The four weeks that Clay is off within the year, only a couple of you need to go for security, the rest will be on vacation time as well. I know from speaking with Clay one of those weeks is from December twentieth until the twenty-seventh, so you would be off for all of Christmas. Everyone within the team will also be getting an additional twenty-five thousand dollars a year in their salary.” Blackburn said.

“Holy shit.” Sonny said with a big smile on his face.

That was enough to push Ray over the edge. He would have done it for the extra money for his family, but knowing he could be there for Christmas and it wouldn’t have to be a stress like it has been for the past four years, that was more than he could have hoped for.

“I’m in. For the record I would have done it anyways, but I’m in.” Ray said.

“Alright, now we just need the other two.” Jason said. 

There was no way he was going to trust Clay’s life in anyone else’s hands, most certainly not Beau. Clay was going to stay right where he could watch him and make sure they got him out when they needed it. Blackburn gave a nod to Brock to let the others in. They all filed in and Adam was there as well. 

“Hey man.” Jason said with a nod to Adam.

“Hey, where we at?” Adam asked Blackburn, as he went and leaned against the wall.

“Bravo has agreed to be the team that moves up to the Elite spot.” 

“Oh come on. Are you kidding me Hayes? You don’t even like Spenser, you’re just doing this so I don’t get the career opportunity.” Beau said, pissed off. 

“Career opportunity? Of course that is all you would see this as. Just another thing you can do to try and climb a ladder. He needs people watching his back, not people that just want to use him as a step ladder. I was going to draft him tomorrow, he would have been Bravo Six, we don’t leave a brother down range alone. He’s going to get this dropped on him, at least he will be able to go in knowing the best are going to be watching his back. And just in case you were wondering, there is no way in hell I am going to let you be one of the additional Master Chiefs.”

“That’s not your call.” Beau argued back.

“It’s not, but it is mine. I am not putting people together that can’t play nice with each other.” Blackburn said.

“How are we going to handle the ranking issue?” Steve asked, as he leaned against the back wall. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this, but he was interested in hearing more.

“That can be up to all of you. You can either do it through seniority. For example, Bravo One would still be Jason, Bravo Two is Adam, Bravo Three would be Steve, Bravo Four would be Full Metal, then it would start as Ray being Bravo Five, etc, etc. You could also do it as a community. Everyone on Bravo keeps their numbers the same, Adam would just be Adam and Full Metal could be Alpha One or Full Metal. It’s up to the team how they want to do it.” Blackburn answered.

“I’m in.” Damien said, before he looked to Jason. “If you’ll have me.”

Damien wasn’t going to let Clay do this on his own. He would have Jason and Bravo watching his back, as well as Adam, but he wanted his own eyes on Clay too. He would sleep a lot better knowing he knew Clay was ok. 

“I got no objections. Anyone else” Jason asked his team.

When they all shook their heads no Jason turned to Damien. “Happy to have you.”

“Ok, we need one more.” Blackburn said.

“I’ll go.” Full Metal said, surprising them all.

“Seriously?” Adam asked.

“Derek is ready to take over. Besides, I like the kid. We’ve had a few beers together over the past six months. He’s a good kid, even if he uses big fancy words a lot.”

Everyone on Bravo smirked at that. Full Metal was a lot like Sonny, he was simple. 

“Ok, I want to thank everyone for your time. I appreciate it. Everyone that is now a part of the Elite team, stay back for a moment so we can go over some things. You will also need to sign new contracts that I have for you.” Blackburn said.

Everyone headed out and the rest of them all sat down in the chairs so they could get to business. Blackburn passed out the contracts for everyone to fill out, read and sign.

“You’ll need to add your name and military ID number. This is the same as your enlistment contract, only it goes over your new time off and your new salary. Once everyone has signed them we will continue to go over some things.”

Everyone took their contract and filled out the info. They all read and signed it and once they were good to go Blackburn collected them and began.

“I think for right now the most important thing to focus on is how you want to run this team. My position will not change, I will still be running HAVOC and working with Mandy, Davis and support to gather intel. You all need to discuss as a team, how you want to handle the decision making.”

“Well, I think we’re all easy going and can work well together. I don’t think we need to get specific with seniority or ranking.” Adam started.

“I agree. Bravo has always run like a community. I never turn someone away from any strategy session or kept things from certain people because they were ranked lower. I think we can all work together as a community, as long as everyone is good with that.” Jason said.

“I got no problem.” Full Metal said.

“Works for me.” Damien agreed.

“And when we have to have one person to make the final decision, we can go by seniority of it being Jason.” Adam added. He knew he technically had more seniority than Jason, but he had been out of the field for a long time now. Jason had the seniority over him in terms of years in an active role. 

When everyone nodded Blackburn knew they had a decision and he was glad they would be keeping things casual, that would make it easier for everyone to adjust to. 

“Clay is not aware of any of this. He is going to be briefed after I am done with you. Tomorrow morning, everyone is expected to be here so we can go over scheduling and getting your first operation. Mandy will be picking them based on a rotation from the agencies. She will also be factoring in risk level and threat assessment to the country. The first one is going to be more simple to get everyone’s feet wet, then we’ll work up to it. Clay will also need to be worked up to it. He is the only one that has not done any Tier One operations, outside of the one he did as a Strap. We can’t just throw him undercover right out of the gate.”

“So there will be a learning curve.” Adam said, relieved that Clay wouldn’t just be thrown to the wolves.

“We are going to put him through one. If the agencies or the Upper Brass had any say, he would be getting thrown into the fire. We are going to make sure he’s not.” Blackburn promised.

“What if he says no?” Damien asked, because so far it seems like everyone was making the decision for him.

“He can say no, but then it will get passed up the ladder where he will eventually be ordered to do it. I think Clay will say yes. His goal in life is to help as many people as he can, this will give him more opportunities for that. He also will still be getting his vacation time so he can keep running his company and doing the charity work that he does do.” Blackburn said.

“And it’s a lot of charity work, so be prepared to be spending some days off with him helping at soup kitchens, the SPCA, Habitat for Humanity, he also does charity events too when he can.” Adam added.

“Damn.” Full Metal said, impressed but also slightly annoyed at the amount of security this was going to require.

“What does he do for the SPCA?” Brock asked.

“He volunteers to go to collect the abused animals. When reports come in, he is one of the people that go and get the dogs or cats, livestock, out of that place and back to someplace safe. He helps to find foster homes as well for animals in need.” Adam said proudly.

“We’re gonna need a detailed schedule of what he does during the day and the week so we can plan accordingly. He is also going to need to stick to a weekly schedule as well for basic things like groceries etc.” Jason said, this was going to be a scheduling nightmare. He was proud of Clay for being so involved in the community and helping people, but it made security very annoying.

“We will. Clay will adjust to the difference pretty quick.” Blackburn said.

He knew Clay was going to have some adjustment issues at first, but he will get there pretty quickly. It was going to be an adjustment for everyone, but Blackburn was confident they all would get there.

“If there isn’t anything else we need to know, maybe we should get out of here so you can talk to Clay about it all.” Adam suggested.

“That is all that I have for now. Like I said tomorrow we will go over the scheduling and get on the road. Trent, if you want to speak with Davis about a monitor that would be good. I would like to get one on him as soon as possible.” Blackburn said.

Trent gave a nod as Damien spoke. “Monitor?”

“For his low blood sugar. There’s a wrist monitor that will keep track of his sugar levels, blood pressure and heart rate. We are also going to have a GPS tracker in it.” Jason answered.

“Good.” Damien said, it would be good to know that something other than Clay would be keeping track of his sugar levels. He also liked that Clay would have a GPS tracker should something go wrong.

“What do we need to know about his sugar?” Full Metal asked.

“Clay keeps track of it, but not with a monitor. He eats really well and has had it his whole life.” Adam answered.

“I’m going to get some glycogen pens to add to my kit tonight. I want them just in case, and a sugar IV.” Trent said.

“Good, I want to be prepared for anything that could come up. Any medication that he’s allergic to?” Jason asked Blackburn and Adam.

“No he’s good.” Adam answered.

“Alright, we have a new area for your cage room so all of you will be able to fit in the same cage room. It’s room three-fifteen. You can move your gear into it, I suggest you do that before you head out so you are good to go tomorrow.” Blackburn said.

Everyone gave a nod and they all started to make their way out. They all headed off to grab their gear. Once inside Bravo’s cage room Sonny spoke.

“Well this day didn’t go the way I thought it would.”

“I think it’s going to be interesting.” Brock said, as he opened his cage to start getting everything packed up.

“It’s gonna be weird for a while. But it’s really going to help out with my family. Naima is going to be thrilled that I’ll be home for Christmas no matter what. Plus that extra twenty-five grand, shit we could finally get a house.” Ray said, as he leaned against his cage frame.

“It would help take some pressure off that’s for sure.” Jason said, thinking about his own financial situation.

“It’s gonna be weird though. This won’t be our cage room anymore.” Sonny said, as he looked around.

“No, but we’ll have a new cage room with more family in it.” Trent said warmly.

“Ya we will. I know this is a change for all of us, but we’ll be able to stop a lot of bad people from hurting people. And we are the first Elite Tier One Team.” Jason said with a proud smile. He really liked that part.

“Hell ya we are.” Ray cheered.

The guys all knew things were going to change, but they also knew with it came some really great things. They were getting to do a lot of great work for the world and protecting people. They also would be able to work with Adam, Damien and Full Metal, plus a pay increase and extra time off. Things were changing, but Jason was looking forward to it. 

  
  
  



	7. Just Scraping The Surface

Jason walked into the Bulkhead just after eight that night. He wanted to grab a drink and have the chance to process what had happened today. He didn’t want to try and process at Ray’s because he knew he would be going over with Naima everything that had happened. He knew that she would be excited for the pay upgrade and the time off, especially for that week of Christmas. With two small kids Christmas time was vital and it was really great that he would be able to get that time off with them. That he could cherish those memories, because as Jason knew, they go by so fast. Jason walked in and saw that it wasn’t very busy, not that he expected it would be with it being a Wednesday. He did spot Clay sitting in a booth off to the side by himself drinking a beer. Jason grabbed each of them a beer, making sure they were both American beer and not whatever weird shit Clay was drinking, and headed over to the booth. As he went over he saw Damien walk into the bar. They both gave a head nod to each other as a hello, as Damien went to the bar to order his own beer. 

Jason placed the beer down in front of Clay as he spoke. “Shuffle over.”

Clay looked up and saw Jason. He was going to comment about him going to sit on the other side, but then he caught a glimpse of Damien at the bar and figured he would be over here next. Clay shuffled down around to the back of the booth so Jason and Damien could sit on either side of him. Jason sat down as Clay spoke.

“You do know you still owe me a case of beer right?” 

Jason gave a groan to that. He was really hoping Clay would forget about that bet.

“Who told you?” 

“Adam sent me a text that night. I told you they would all make it through.” Clay said with a big smile. He was very proud of the guys he went through Green Team with. They stuck it out and it paid off.

“Ya, ya, ya. I’ll get you your case of beer.” Jason said, as Damien sat down.

“Fancy meeting you both here. How are you feeling Love?” 

“Bruised mostly.” Clay answered honestly.

His blood sugar was back on track so he was happy about that, but he was covered in ugly black and purple bruising, especially his right side. His left eye was also very black and looked like he got punched by a prized fighter. He was taking some over the counter pain meds for it and he was icing the area throughout the day to try and help with swelling and the pain. 

“Still sore as shit though.” Damien said, knowing that Clay was downplaying it. He had been bruised up to high heaven before and it was not a cake walk.

“Nothing that will prevent me from doing my job. Which has now changed.” 

Clay was still shocked after the meeting he had today. He didn’t expect for any of this to be happening and at first he wasn’t too happy about it. He had started his company to have something that was just his. He liked that it wasn't connected to Ash and it wasn’t connected to his military career. It felt like his connection from his company was being used and it was being used without his permission. Blackburn had taken his time to explain everything in depth to Clay. He had been patient and allowed Clay to ask him a hundred questions. Clay’s initial reaction was to say hell no and make the Upper Brass go through the ringer to make this unit happen. 

Blackburn had assured him that the unit would not interfere with his company. Hearing that it was only his connection to different Agency Directors did help to ease some of Clay’s annoyance and worries. He didn’t like that it was being used, but it helped to know that his company was still going to be his company. It wasn’t going to be involved within the unit at all. He would still be able to keep receiving the work from the agencies that needed translations, something that would keep his employees working. Knowing that his company would still be able to operate and grow had provided a comfort to Clay. It allowed him to be able to see what the unit could do for the world. The amount of good it could do for not only people overseas, but also within the United States. It was going to be a serious balancing act with his company and the new operations, but it was something he was looking forward to.

“It was one hell of a bombshell to be dropped that’s for sure.” Damien said, still in a state of shock over it himself.

“How do you feel about it?” Jason asked. He knew this would change Clay’s dream and career path. That type of change was never easy to deal with, even more so when you don’t truly have a say in it.

“I wasn’t happy at first to be honest. I want my military life and my company to be separate and at first it sounded like they wouldn’t be anymore. After Eric explained it more to me and assured me that they were still separate, I was able to start seeing all the good that could come from a unit like this.”

“It’s going to be different, but we will be doing a lot of good and eliminating dangerous people. It’ll be an adjustment for everyone, but we will get there.” Damien said.

“We have a new cage room now too, big enough for everyone to be in it. I think we need to do some bonding as a whole team.” Jason said.

“I agree, we need something simple and fun. Help get us all into sync. We also need to run a shit load of training exercises.” Damien added.

“We will be tomorrow. We gotta get this one in shape.” Jason said with a nod towards Clay.

“I do know what I’m doing.” Clay instantly said, causing Damien to laugh.

“We know you do, but it’s going to be different working with so many of us. We all need the practice. It’s been six years since Adam’s been active in the field. He’s going to be all rusty.” Damien said with a playful smile.

“Don’t let him hear you say that. He’ll school you just to prove a point.” Clay pointed out.

“How are you with every aspect of the new unit? With the undercover work and the added security?” 

Jason needed to know if Clay was one hundred percent in with the new unit or if he was still on the fence about areas. Jason knew that with this unit there wasn't an opportunity to take the bits and pieces that you like and leave the rest. You had to be all in and if you weren’t fully all in and committed that is when problems can come up and people can be hurt.

“I’m fine with the undercover aspect. I’ve gone undercover once when I was twenty in Team Three for an operation. It was only for a week and I know the undercover operations will be longer than that, but I am looking forward to the challenge.” 

Clay was always interested in learning new skills. He often read behavior analysis, profiling, and cultural books so he could be better in the field. His knowledge will now truly be put to use with working undercover. 

“And the security part?” Damien asked. 

He would be pissed if he was told he would need to be under protection every single time he left his house. They were all trained to protect people, to protect this country. They pushed their bodies to the breaking point and beyond just to build their skills to be worthy of being protectors. To have someone all of a sudden decide that you needed to be the one to have protection, it was natural for that to be a hard hit to your pride.

“I’m not happy about that. I just spent six months training my ass off to be qualified to be a Tier One operator and now I can’t leave my house without an escort. I get that it’s regulations, I know it’s not a reflection of my skills. But it still sucks and it hurts my pride a bit. I’m so used to being able to do my own thing, whenever I want. I’ll go for a run on the beach at night to clear my head before I can fall asleep. Now I’m being told I can’t do the normal everyday tasks that I always do without someone right there with me. I’m not happy about that aspect of it.”

They could both understand where Clay was coming from with this. Neither of them would be pleased if they were in his position. They were all independent alpha males and they didn’t like being told that they couldn’t do something. Especially when that something was living your everyday life. There would be restrictions that Clay will now be facing, like not being able to go for a run whenever he wanted. He couldn’t go for a run at night if no one was there. He couldn’t make a quick run to the grocery store if he forgot something. There would be an adjustment period and it was going to be a rough adjustment period.

“I’m not going to lie to ya, it’s going to suck for a little while for all of us in that aspect. We will find the balance though that keeps you safe, but still gives you some freedom to be yourself and live your life.” Jason said with understanding to his voice.

This was going to be different for all of them and they would all need an adjustment period to acclimate to their new normal. Jason knew though that his guys would make the adjustment and at a decent rate. 

“You know when we were talking about your house, why didn’t you tell us you also had a business?” Damien asked.

It seemed like a weird thing to try and keep secret. It wasn’t like he was running a brothel or something illegal. It was a translating business, the complete opposite of anything scandalous. 

Clay let out a sigh before he spoke. “I didn’t want to hear any comments about my focus being split or my commitment to the Teams. I’ve heard guys talking about other team guys that have to work part-time somewhere to help support their family. I’ve heard what has been said about their focus being pulled and they have a harder time trusting in them if they couldn’t be fully committed regardless of their situation. I got enough checkmarks going against me, I didn’t want to add one more thing.”

“I can understand that. I know a few guys that have had to work a part-time job or do overtime hours for another department just to make end’s meet. There’s been plenty of times I’ve heard comments about it, all of which were bullshit.” Jason said.

“Ya I get that. So what’s the story behind it? What made you want to start the business? It’s crazy successful.” Damien still couldn’t believe how well Clay’s business was doing.

“I’ve been blessed with how well it is doing. I never expected for it to grow into what it has. It still doesn’t feel real even after six years. I started it when I was in boot camp, it was just a way to try and make some extra cash. A lot of the guys in there came with big families, they had financial support. A lot of them had been working and saving up money for the past couple of years so they could get an apartment when they graduated boot camp. I didn’t have any of that. The money I did have was enough to buy a plane ticket and a motel room for a week while I waited for the bus to boot camp. I didn’t have anything to fall back on and as you both know the pay for boot camp isn’t that great. I decided to start doing translations for businesses. I knew nine additional languages outside of English, it just made sense.”

“How did it get so big?” Jason asked.

“It was two years in and I was at a charity event for a politician that was pro-LGBTQ within the military. There was an Ambassador there, but he only spoke French. Garret, the politician, he wasn’t expecting the Ambassador to show so he didn’t have a translator with him. I volunteered my service and at the end of the night Garret had introduced me to all major players there and my business started to blow up from it. Before I knew it, I had freelancing contracts with the CIA, FBI and NCIS along with other local law enforcement agencies all over the States. Now I have no idea what to do with it.” 

They could both hear the slight overwhelmed tone to Clay’s voice. Clay ordered them a round as the waitress walked by and Jason spoke.

“What do you mean?”

“I have a hundred companies that I am on contract with, fifty employees that do the translations. But that’s all I have. I handle the bookkeeping, accounting, taxes, meetings, bills, everything for the company, I do it. I even do translations still for the African languages. It’s gotten so big now that I don’t know what to do with it. Companies are still emailing me, looking to meet to go on a contract together, but I can’t take on more work until I get more employees. There’s a lot of behind the scene stuff that I have to do, because there isn’t anyone else to do it and now with this new team it’s going to be too much work. I don’t really want to sell it, I can’t trust the new owner to keep treating my employees properly and I know they won’t donate close to ninety percent of their profits back into this world.”

“So hire an accountant to handle the books and taxes. Take that off your plate and then start looking for more translators.” Damien said.

“He’s right, if you don't want to sell and I don’t blame you. You are right, there isn’t another businessman out there that will give away the millions you do every year. You should keep it and find professionals that can take more off of your plate. Starting with an accountant and then finding someone that can translate your African languages, because you are right, you aren’t going to have much time if we are working an operation or if you are undercover.” Jason agreed.

“You need like a second, someone that can handle your business while you are gone.” Damien added.

“I know, but I don’t have one and trust with something like this is a huge deal. Adam offered, but with him being active again it’s not going to be that simple. I’ll have to figure something out. You’re right though, I’ll start looking for an accountant and get the book work and taxes off the list. That would be a huge help.” Clay was already making a mental list of things he would need to figure out now that he was going to be working so much.

“I think that is a good place to start.” Jason said, as the waitress dropped their round of beers off.

Damien looked around for a second to make sure no one would overhear them before he looked at Clay with a sexy smile and spoke. “Ok, I know we’re not talking about it, but I have to ask. The love for manhandling and dominating, is that a kink of yours?”

“Really?” Jason said. They weren’t talking about this, they were all going to be working together now. They needed to pretend like it never happened.

“Like you don’t fucking want to know.” Damien challenged Jason.

“It’s not a kink. I’m not into the whole BDSM thing. I don’t like pain and I don’t like being controlled. And you’re wrong, it’s not dominating. Tops hold no power.” Clay said, as he leaned forward.

“Yes we do.” Jason said, with a commanding tone.

Clay just smiled. “No you really don’t. See bottoms, we’re very good at letting tops believe that you do, but in reality you’re our bitch. The only reason you even get to touch us is because we allow it. I allow you to touch me. I allow you to fuck me. I allow you to put your cock in my mouth. Without it, you can’t do a damn thing. I hold all the power in the bedroom and I love it. I love knowing that I can take this big, strong, alpha male and turn him into a moaning bitch begging for me to let him cum. And I can do that with just a flick of my tongue. I have all the power.”

That truly was Clay’s favorite part about being a bottom. Knowing he could drive men crazy, drive them to beg for release. Clay loved knowing he could have that effect on people. Hearing men like Jason and Damien moaning and all needy, just turned him on more, because he did that to them. He took down these strong alpha males and reduced them to a bitch in heat. 

“He’s not wrong.” Damien said.

He was a reverse, so he understood both points of views. He knew where Jason was coming from, because you did feel a sense of power being able to dominate someone. At the same time though, he felt pretty powerful turning the guy he was with into a moaning mess. 

“Why do you like the grabbing then?” Jason asked. He could see how Clay was right, though he wasn’t too happy about it. It had never been pointed out to him that way and it did make sense when broken down like Clay explained it. 

“I like it. I know some people could take it as aggressive, but to me it’s passion. When it’s in the bedroom, it’s passion. If you grab me like that outside then I’m gonna pop you in the mouth. But when it’s within a sexual moment, I enjoy being tossed onto a bed or a hand placed on my neck. To me those possessive actions and holds, it makes me feel wanted and safe.”

“Really?” Damien asked, slightly surprised.

“It’s fucked up I know. Keep in mind I have daddy issues and deep childhood trauma. But to me, I love that feeling of knowing that the person I am with, even for a short time, wants me. That I belong to someone. There are therapists everywhere just dying to get their hands on me.”

Clay knew it was a messed up reaction to a possessive hold, he understood that fully. It didn’t change that he still loved it and craved it. 

“I think if you have Ash Spenser as a father, you are bound to have some abandonment issues that feed over into other aspects of your life.” Jason said, with understanding.

He couldn’t imagine what Clay had gone through in his life with having Ash in and out of his life. He still wanted to know more about Clay’s childhood. Especially once he found out from Blackburn that him, Adam and Big Chief basically raised him for three years.

“Not to mention growing up in Africa. I can’t imagine that was easy to do. Was that where you experienced the tortore?” Damien gently asked.

They hadn’t had the chance to talk to Clay about the past torture he had endured. They wanted to when they brought him home after SERE, but he was too sick and tired to have much of a conversation. They had stayed until late in the night, but Clay never even moved so they both knew they would have to wait for another time to bring it up. Both Jason and Damien were really hoping Clay was going to say no to that. It was bad enough that he had already experienced the pain of being tortured, but to go through it at a young age, it would be horrific.

“No, no that was in the Navy when I was in Team Three. I was captured by a terrorist cell that we were hunting down on tour. I was gone for two weeks before I was able to escape and I found them heading towards the compound that I was kept in. I was sent home for the remainder of the tour, I was fine.” 

They could both tell that Clay was downplaying his injuries. They knew he wasn’t fine. Even if they by some miracle left him alone for most of the time he was there, they had seen the toll his low blood sugar did to his body after just four days. They couldn’t imagine how bad it was after two weeks. They would have loved to press for more information, for more details, but Clay didn’t seem like he was in the place to disclose anymore then he already had. They had no choice but to respect that and wait until he was ready to talk more in depth about it with them. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I don’t know if it’s painful for you or not, but do you remember growing up before you were in Africa?” Jason asked, gently.

He knew they were starting to cross into a more personal boundary. This wasn’t something that you would talk about with new brothers that you just met, which is technically what they were. This was a conversation you had with someone you cared for. It was personal and private and shared between lovers, which is something they couldn’t be. Still, Jason found himself unable to stop himself from wanting to know more about Clay on a deeper level.

“No it’s not painful. I mean the first three years of my life I barely remember anything. I remember my mother being sad a lot. I mostly just remember feelings of being lonely and scared at the apartment. I have brief memories of Eric, Adam and Big Chief. I didn’t remember who they were until they found me when I came back Stateside. I just remember feeling safe when they were around. One of them seemed to always be there. I don’t remember her dying, but I was apparently there for it.”

“Drug overdose?” Damien asked, knowing that she was a cocaine user.

“Technically. She took a bottle of pills to kill herself. Adam told me what happened when they found me in Team Three. She was unstable for a long time, long before Ash got his hands on her. Apparently, she was a runaway and was suffering from a couple mental health issues. When she gave birth she had really bad postpartum and she never recovered from it.”

“Unfortunately that can happen to a lot of women. It’s a sad fate, but she did love you enough to stay sober while pregnant with you Love.” Damien said, trying to offer a bit of comfort to Clay. 

“How did you feel when you found out about Adam, Eric and Big Chief?” Jason asked.

“I was happy about it. Like I said, I could remember three men being there, but I couldn’t remember them enough to know their names or how they fit into the family dynamic. Adam had come out and explained it all to me over lunch when I was nineteen. He left the ball in my court, which I appreciated, and left me their phone numbers. It was about two months later when I finally reached out to them from the hospital. I had just gotten back Stateside after being captured. I sent them a text asking if I could call and they all responded within seconds. We ended up doing a multi-way phone call and we talked for about an hour. I told them where I was and what had happened, my injuries. I just needed someone to talk it out with. After the phone call I never expected much after that, but that night all three of them were walking into my hospital room. They stayed with me the whole week I was in there and then I went back with them and stayed with Adam while I was healing up. Big Chief came by every day to see me and Eric came by when he was Stateside. Things developed from there.”

Clay was very happy and appreciative of having them in his life. He could still remember getting back Stateside and waking up all alone in that hospital bed. It was one of the worst feelings in his life. Only made worse when he looked over at the white board and saw it was blank under next of kin. That was before Brian had joined Team Three. Clay had been given his phone and he had saved their numbers in it just in case he did decide to stay connected with them. He thought that he would only talk with one of them, but when all three had messaged him back within seconds, all saying he could call, Clay figured he would reach out to them and see if they had any advice on how to handle this new horrific experience. They had all told him he would get through this, that the pain he felt today would lessen a bit each and every day. After the phone call, Clay felt a bit better, but the loneliness was at an all time high. He never expected that when he woke up later that night that all three of them would be sitting in a chair around his bed. 

They had stayed with him for the whole week, not even leaving when Clay had gotten angry and tried to throw them out. They never cared and they knew his emotions were all over the place due to the trauma he had gone through. They were a silent pillar of strength when he was angry. They were a soft comfort when the nightmares had hit and Clay would wake up screaming and crying. They were there for it all and not once did they ever tell him to just get over it. Never once did they make him feel like he was weak or not good enough to do this job anymore. They were patient with him when he needed it and they pushed him when he needed it. 

When it came time a week later for him to leave the hospital it wasn't even a discussion that Clay would be going back to Virginia Beach with them. He would be staying with Adam, he had a spare room and wouldn’t be going on operations like Eric. Big Chief had offered his place, but he lived in a one bedroom, it was just easier for Clay to be with Adam. Living with Adam for those next two months was a whole experience in and of itself. Clay hadn’t lived in a house with a parental figure since he was three. Even in Africa his grandparents were often gone and when they were around they weren’t loving or parental in any way, shape or form. Adam was always there, that silent support when Clay needed it the most. Even some nights when the nightmares had gotten so bad, Adam would sit beside his bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep. 

For the first real time in his life, Clay had felt safe around the three men that quickly became like a father to him. Growing up Clay had his makeshift family of him and his three older brothers. He felt safe around them, he trusted them with his life, but it was a different version of safety. That was the safety that an older brother could provide. The safety he felt from Adam, Eric and Big Chief was a parental safety. The type of safety that made you feel like you could do anything. The type of safety that assured you that everything would be fine even if your entire world was falling down around you. It was a level of safety that only a parent could instill in you. When Clay was cleared to go back to work, they had all kept in touch. Eric, Adam and Big Chief had taken time to come down and see him over the next few years. When Clay had been told he was eligible to apply for Green Team he had spoken to all three about it and how they felt about him joining at his age and with his experience. They were all supportive of him and had shared some of their own personal experiences from being in DEVGRU. At the end of it Clay had made the decision to go into Green Team and move forward with his career. 

“I guess you kinda got three fathers.” Damien said with a warm smile.

“Ya, I kinda do.” Clay said warmly.

The three of them were different, that was for sure. Eric was serious and always responsible, a hazard of his job. He did however give really good advice when it came to his career. Adam was easy going and he enjoyed listening to Clay’s rants about history or culture. They could always have long conversations about anything going on in his life. He also was the one to make sure Clay knew and understood when he did something wrong. Like back in Green Team when he wasn’t being a team player. Adam made a point in letting Clay know by placing him in the bottom five, that his attitude was not going to fly with any of them. Big Chief was the fun dad. You could always count on him to make you smile. If Clay was feeling stressed or sad, he could always count on Big Chief to make him smile and help him relax. Big Chief was actually the first one out of his dads that he told that he was gay. He wasn’t sure how any of them would react and he figured out of the three of them, Big Chief seemed like the easiest choice. He was so easy going and laid back, Clay figured he would be ok with it. Sure enough after he had told him he was gay, Big Chief asked him endless questions about not only past boyfriends, but if he was a bottom or a top. When he told him he was a bottom, Big Chief had started to tell him pointers about things that drive guys crazy in the bedroom. Still to this day, whenever Clay had a question about a guy he always went to Big Chief. 

“They’re good men to have as dads. Do they know about anything you went through in Africa?” Jason asked.

He was glad that Clay had been able to have three good, strong, noble men in his life. Especially during a time that would have been very trying and difficult for him. 

“Ya, we’ve had conversations about it. I’ve told them about my older brothers and they’ve gone back home with me to meet them.” Clay said, with a warm smile.

It was roughly three years ago when all four of them had made the trip down to Cape Town for his dads to meet his brothers. He had told his brothers about all three of them and he had told his dads about his brothers. Clay had been hoping the trip would go over well and it was phenomenal, Clay couldn’t have asked for a better trip. All three of his dads had hugged his brothers and had thanked them for keeping him alive and everything they did for him growing up. The trip was absolutely perfect and Clay would always be grateful to all of them for it. 

“You have brothers?” Damien said, surprised.

“Not blood, but in every way that counts. I have three older brothers; Cade is thirty-one, Jessie is thirty and then Kody is twenty-nine. They are all in the South African Navy. Cade and Kody are in special forces for them and Jessie is a surgeon at the military hospital.” Clay said proudly.

“You all became sailors. I’m sure there is a story behind that.” Damien said, very interested in what had brought four people together and for them all to pursue a career within the Navy. 

Another round arrived at their table, this time from Damien. Clay took a moment to take a drink and to decide if he wanted to talk about this or not. He didn’t often speak about it, not even with his brothers. The only time he had ever told anyone were his dads. They talked about it once and it has never been brought up again. Even when they all went to Cape Town, they never brought it up. It was a part of his past that was painful and traumatising, it wasn't something he just talked about with people. Jason, Damien and him had gotten close because of their night together, but they weren’t that close and Clay had no idea if they ever would be. 

“We all wanted to help people. I have a dual citizenship so I decided to move back to the States to enlist.” Clay simply said. 

That was all they were going to get out of him on this subject matter. Clay doubted they would ever get the full story, he couldn’t see them ever getting that close. At the same time though, the answer was honest. All of them had seen some horrible things at a young age and they wanted to try and make this world a better place.

“If you have dual citizenship, why come back here?” Jason asked.

He knew there was a hell of a lot more to this story, but Clay wasn’t there yet with them to talk about it. Jason could understand that and he respected his privacy. He wasn’t going to be asking Eric, Adam or Big Chief about it. They wouldn’t tell him to begin with, but it also wasn’t his place. 

“Honestly, I was looking for Ash. All my grandparents had said was that he was a Seal within the United States Navy. I knew his name and what his career was, I figured I would enlist back here and maybe be able to meet Ash and get to know him. You can probably figure out how well that went.” Clay said as he took a drink from his beer.

“From what I know of Ash, he was happy to see you as long as he could use you.” Jason said, disgusted by Ash’s character.

“Pretty much. He popped up two weeks ago actually.” Clay said, as he sat back.

“Fuck off, what did he want?” Damien asked.

“Dinner. He was back in town for some interview for his book. He likes to come by and pretend he’s there for me just so he can try and see what information he can get out of me. It also lets him try and see my life and tell me how I’m doing it wrong. He doesn’t know about my company; I’ve always kept it private. If he knew about it he would be trying to broker a deal between mine and his security firm. It’s a headache I don’t need.”

“I think keeping as much information about your life away from him is the best thing you can do. You don’t need the added stress or drama that he likes to bring with him.” Jason said with complete agreement with Clay.

“He’s an asshole that needs to be put down. It’s going to be a great day when he finally kicks the bucket.” Damien said.

“He’ll probably outlive all of us.” Clay commented.

“Cockroaches always do. You all set for tomorrow?” Jason asked, looking to get off of the topic of Ash. Plus it would be better to try and stick with professional conversations from this point forward. He needed to keep that professional boundary up between them, for both Clay and Damien, but especially Clay.

“Ya, I got my stuff all set up to be brought in and placed in my cage. Eric said we would be going over the schedule, so I’ll have to make sure I have my scheduler with me. It’s going to be a long meeting to get everything sorted out and then get the first operation intel.” Clay answered.

“It’s going to be a long day tomorrow. I’m gonna head out and you should too soon. You need sleep, your body is still healing.” Jason said, before he finished the last bit of his beer.

“Ya, I’m gonna head out soon. I appreciate the drink.” Clay said, sincerely.

“I’m heading out after this one. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Damien said to Jason as he stood up. 

“See ya guys tomorrow. Drive safe.” Jason said, before he headed off.

Jason headed out of the bar and made his way to his truck. He couldn’t believe what he had learned about Clay tonight. He also knew that they had just scraped the surface of who Clay is and his past. Jason was having a really hard time with keeping himself professional with Clay. He was having an easier time with Damien, but for some reason Clay was getting under his skin. He was bringing out his protective side, he wanted to wrap his arms around Clay to keep safe. He wanted to make sure Clay knew he was cared for and wanted, that he did belong to someone. It was a dangerous position for him to be in and he really needed to force a wall up between them so he could do his job and keep everyone on his team safe. Tomorrow was a new day and it was going to be the first day of their new team. Jason had to be ready for whatever was going to come their way and he would be, no matter what. 


	8. Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of my followers! If you are looking to read more from me feel free to check out my published novels on Amazon under Dianne Rose.

Clay turned to look at Damien. He could have moved around to the other side of the booth now that they were alone, but he was liking the closeness of Damien.

“Looks like we are going to be working together after all.” Clay said with a warm smile.

“Looks like it.” Damien easily returned Clay’s smile.

“I understand why Jason made the switch and has Bravo being the first Elite Tier One Team, but why did you agree to the switch? You just became a Master Chief a year ago, you finally got to lead a team, why give all of that up?”

Clay could understand why Jason and Bravo would want to make the switch. It was a career opportunity that would only come around once. Clay doubted there would ever be another Elite Unit within the DEVGRU division. For Damien though, it made less sense. He was in his rookie year as a Master Chief, had finally gotten to make all of the calls and became a team leader of his own Tier One team, it was every team guy’s dream. It made no sense for him to give all of that up just to listen to Jason, because regardless of it being a community run team, everyone knew who had the final say and that person would always be Jason Hayes. 

“Jason agreed because he wants to keep you safe. He didn’t do it because they would be the first. If it had been any other rookie, he would have said no. Jason doesn’t like change, especially big ones. He made this change for you. Just like I did.” Damien answered honestly.

“You, what?” 

Clay was confused, very confused, because Jason was adamant about ignoring what happened between them. He made it very clear that it would never happen again. Clay understood it and he never expected it to be more than just one night between them. It was usually like that with guys that were in the closet, they only wanted to hook up once and then go back to their pretend lives. Clay would never hold it against them, it was just different this time around because those guys in the past, he didn't have to work with them. Now he was going to be working with Jason and Damien, and from the sounds of things it was going to be a lot of working hours. Clay couldn’t understand why Jason or Damien would change their careers for him. They had basically just met that night and Clay still wasn’t all that sure Jason even liked him. So why the hell would they change their careers for him?

Damien gave a soft chuckle before he spoke. “I wouldn’t have volunteered to be one of the Master Chiefs for this new unit if it had been anyone else. The thought of you being out there doing these specialised operations, it filled me with dread. I knew I could never just not worry about you. I had to be here with you to make sure you were ok and made it through the operations. Just like Jason needed to be the one to have eyes on you.” Damien paused for a moment before he continued. “Look Love, I don’t know what is going on between the three of us and I don’t know what the future holds. All I know is that you have gotten under our skin. We care about you, Jason doesn’t want to admit it yet, not even to himself, but he does. We’re always going to have your back and be there for you. And as long as it is in our power, we are going to do everything we can to keep you safe.”

Damien had no idea what was going on between the three of them. He didn’t know where Jason’s head was at, he could speculate about it, but he didn’t know for certain. All Damien did know was that he cared for Clay on some level, and each piece of a new discovery about Clay increased his feelings. He knew Jason was right, they had to remain professional. They had to keep that wall up between them because it was the only way to ensure they wouldn’t lose their objective out on operations. However, it was harder then Damien had expected it would be. Even sitting here across from Clay, all he wanted to do was grab him and kiss him. Which was shocking, because they were in a crowded bar filled with military personnel. Damien had never even thought about kissing another man when he was surrounded by people who had no idea he was bi-sexual. Yet with Clay, all he wanted to do was show everyone that Clay was his. Damien just couldn’t figure out what the hell it was about Clay that made him care so deeply for him in such a short amount of time. To make him want to throw all logic and caution to the wind. It was something he needed to get a grip on and fast or he could risk losing everything he had worked for. 

“I care about you both as well and I will always have your back.” Clay said, warmly.

He knew a relationship between the three of them would never happen. He also knew a relationship between just him and Damien would never happen. Even if Damien could come out of the closet, they were still on the same team. Plus, it didn’t feel right to be with just Damien. Clay’s body craved Damien and Jason’s touch. He wanted to be with the both of them. He wanted to be in between them and feel them worshipping his body again. The sad part was, it would never happen again. Even more sad was the fact that he wouldn’t be able to have sex for a long damn time. It wasn’t like he could pick some guy up in the gay club and have sex with them in the bathroom. Someone always had to be with him and going back to someone else’s place was out of the question. Clay would be spending many lonely nights at his house with his vibrator. He was going to need to get some new toys to satisfy him. He would need to make a quick stop on his way to work tomorrow because there was no way in hell he was going to be going there with one of the guys. 

“You know I just wish I knew that the last time I had sex would be the last time I have sex for a while.” Clay said with a coy tone.

“Who says it has to be?” 

“Just logistics. I have to have someone with me every time I leave, and I’m not allowed to have anyone outside of the team at the house. It’s not like I’m going to have sex in the club bathroom with one of the guys standing in the bathroom. And I’m not gonna go to someone’s house and have em sitting in a car out front. It’s going to be a long time before I can have sex again. Before I can have a cock in my mouth again.” Clay said with an innocent look at Damien.

“That is a tragedy.” Damien said, as he moved his beer off to the side.

“You know we don’t technically work together until tomorrow.” Clay said with a flirty smile.

It was a terrible idea, they both knew it, but at the same time Damien wanted him. He wanted to throw the damn rules out the window and just pound the living hell out of him. He wanted to feel Clay’s mouth wrapped around his cock. He wanted to taste Clay’s sweet cum, even if it was one last time.

“Let’s go.” Damien said, as he moved to get up.

Clay smiled and moved around the booth and got up and easily followed Damien out of the bar and over to his truck. Clay got into the passenger seat as Damien got his truck started and headed out for Clay’s house. Clay waited until they were out of the parking lot before he was reaching over and undoing Damien’s pants.

“What are you doing?” Damien asked playfully.

“My mouth is bored.” 

Clay bent down and started to run his tongue along Damien’s soft cock, causing Damien to moan.

“You do know I’m trying to drive?” Damien said, as Clay ran his tongue up and down his now hardening cock.

“I’m not stopping you.”

Clay sucked on Damien’s tip and moaned as his taste entered his mouth. Damien did his best to focus on the road as Clay started to take his cock into his mouth. Damien had done a lot of things in the bedroom, but he had never gotten head while driving. That wasn’t something he ever thought he needed to experience, and now all he wanted was for Clay to suck his cock dry the whole way to his place. Clay took all of Damien’s cock into his mouth, causing Damien to moan. Damien moved his hand over to Clay’s head and threaded his fingers through his hair. Clay moaned at Damien’s hand being in his hair. Clay worked his mouth all up and down Damien’s hard cock. Everytime he took him down to his base, Damien gave a deep moan as his tip hit the back of Clay’s throat.

“Fuck Love.” Damien moaned, as he thrusted his hips up slightly.

Clay gave a deep moan as he felt Damien thrust his hips up, pushing his cock further down his throat. Clay was loving the sounds that Damien was making, it was only turning him on more. He loved that he could do this to a man, could drive them crazy with need. Clay took Damien down to his base and sucked hard, causing Damien to give a deep groan as pleasure shot through his whole body. After a few more seconds Clay gave a long moan as Damien came hard down his throat. Clay swallowed everything that Damien had to offer him, and when he finished pulsing, Clay continued to suck on his cock. Damien hissed at the sensitivity, he pulled Clay’s head off his softening cock.

“It’s sensitive.” Damien said.

“Are we there yet?” Clay asked.

“No, half way.”

“Then I’m not done playing yet.” Clay said, with a playful smile as he went and gave Damien’s shaft a long lick.

“Fuck.” Damien hissed.

Clay took Damien’s tip into his mouth and sucked on it. Damien did his best to focus on the road as Clay worked his cock all over again, getting it just as hard as before. Clay moaned as Damien’s cock moved all up and down his tongue.

“I love how your cock feels against my tongue.” Clay moaned before he took Damien back into his mouth. 

“Fuck. I’m thinking you have an oral fixation Love.” Damien moaned, as he rested his head against his headrest as he pulled up to a red light.

Damien took a moment to look down and watched for a moment as Clay worked his mouth all the way down his cock. 

“Fuck, you are so sexy like this. I could watch you suck cock all day and night long Love.”

Damien pulled out his cell phone and opened his camera. He turned the video camera option on and placed his phone on his door handle so he could record Clay sucking his cock. 

“I swear it’ll just be for me.” Damien said.

Clay looked right at the camera and gave a deep moan right before he took Damien all the way down to his base. Damien moaned, as Clay had no problem being recorded. Damien continued the drive down to Clay’s house. He wanted to cum again down Clay’s throat, but he wanted to do it once he was parked so he could lean back and really feel Clay’s throat. Once Damien finally pulled into Clay’s home he turned the truck off and leaned his seat back. Clay moaned as he could now get a better angle on Damien’s cock. Clay looked right at the camera as he pulled off of Damien’s cock and ran his tongue over his tip. Clay moaned as he took Damien’s tip into his mouth and sucked on it. Damien moaned as Clay played up the camera. He knew this video would be what he used at night to jerk off to. He watched as Clay ran his tongue up and down his shaft slowly before he took his back into his mouth, all the way down to his base. Damien tightened his grip in Clay’s hair and started to thrust his hips up, pushing his cock further down Clay’s throat. Clay couldn’t stop moaning at the need Damien was pouring out of him. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum down this sweet throat of yours.” Damien moaned, as he picked up his pace.

He was so close, he needed to cum and then he needed to take Clay inside and fuck the living hell out of him. Damien came once again with a hard moan as he shot his load down Clay’s throat. Clay moaned and whined as the taste flooded his mouth. He swallowed every last drop that Damien had to offer him. Once Damien stopped pulsing Clay moved back off his cock and made sure to suck and lick at his tip, getting every last drop before he gave the camera a wink and then reached over to turn it off. Clay looked over at Damien and he couldn’t help but smirk. Damien was clearly spent, as he laid there breathing heavy. 

“I hope you’re not too tired. I still need your cock buried deep in my ass.” Clay said, as he moved back.

“Oh don’t you worry, I want my cock deep in your ass.” Damien promised.

Clay opened the door and headed outside and made his way to his front door. He heard the other car door opening and he knew Damien had found the strength to follow him. Clay headed inside and made his way up the stairs, he knew Damien would be able to follow him. He reached the top of the stairs when he heard his front door being closed. Clay headed into his bedroom and began to remove his clothing just as Damien joined him. They quickly shed their clothes and then Damien took full control. He grabbed Clay by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Clay willingly allowed Damien’s tongue to enter his mouth. Damien moaned at the taste of himself all over Clay’s mouth. He could not figure out how amazing it felt to kiss Clay. Damien kissed Clay as he moved him back towards his bed. Once Clay’s knees hit the bed, Damien carefully lowered them down, so Clay was underneath him. 

Damien pulled away from the kiss and slowly began to kiss his way down Clay’s neck and body. The last time they had done this he didn’t get to explore Clay’s body, this time around he was going to make sure it counted. It would be the last time he would be able to be with Clay and he was not going to waste a single moment of it. Damien kissed his way down Clay’s chest and stomach, all the way down to his hard cock. Damien kissed up Clay’s cock and then back down before he ran his tongue along his shaft. Clay moaned at the attention that Damien was giving him. Damien pulled up long enough to reach over and grab some lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. Once he had them within his reach he turned his attention back to Clay. 

Damien took Clay’s hard cock into his mouth and he didn’t stop until he was all the way to Clay’s base. Clay gave a hiss as the pleasure shot through him. Damien worked Clay’s cock in his mouth as he got three of his fingers slicked up with the lube. He moved his left hand up Clay’s stomach and chest, right to his throat and he held Clay’s throat as he slipped one finger inside of Clay’s ass. Clay moaned and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes back. Damien pushed his finger in all the way before he slowly pulled it out. Clay’s fist clenched the bed sheets as Damien added a second finger. He couldn’t believe how amazing this was feeling. He had never had anyone worship his body like Damien was currently. Damien focused on stretching Clay, but he knew he was close as Clay was wiggling his hips and trying to get more friction from Damien’s mouth and his fingers. Damien added his third finger and started to look for Clay’s sweet spot, he knew it would push Clay over the edge and he wanted to desperately taste Clay’s sweet cum again.

Damien knew he hit it when Clay arched his back and gave a deep moan. “Damien.” 

Damien moaned as he could feel Clay’s legs shaking with need. He picked up his pace on his mouth, making sure to take all of Clay down to the base as he rubbed fast circles over Clay’s sweet spot. Clay was a withering moaning mess on the bed and it was only a moment later when he was giving a small scream as he came hard down Damien’s throat. Damine moaned as Clay’s sweet taste flooded into his mouth. He easily swallowed everything that Clay had for him. Damien didn’t pull off until Clay stopped pulsing in his mouth, then he pulled back and removed his fingers. 

Damien kept his grip on Clay’s throat as he moved up and kissed him roughly. Clay easily allowed Damien to dominate the kiss and when Damien slipped his tongue into his mouth, Clay ran his over Damien’s and moaned at the taste of himself. Clay loved that Damien could be sweet, but also that he could take charge and be dominant. This was exactly what he needed, especially because it was going to be a long time before he would get to be with someone again. Damien pulled back from the kiss and moved his free hand over to the condom.

“I’m clean.” Clay said, as he kept his eyes on Damien.

Damien looked back over at Clay and he couldn’t help the heat flood his body. He had wanted to feel Clay’s walls without a condom since the first time he slipped inside of him. 

“Me too. You sure?” Damien asked.

“I want to feel you.”

“Fuck yes.” Damien moaned, as he crashed his lips back against Clay’s with a whole new level of passion. 

Damien moved as he kissed Clay and positioned his hips so his cock would be against Clay’s hole. Damien slowly pushed his tip into Clay’s stretched hole and he couldn’t stop the deep moan that escaped his throat as his tip was engulfed with the heat of Clay’s ass. He had never had sex without a condom before, never wanted to nor allowed himself to. Yet with Clay he couldn’t help himself. The need to feel him was so strong it was taking everything in him to not snap his hips forward and bury his cock deep inside of Clay’s ass. Damien pushed in a bit more and he had to pull back from the kiss as they were both panting too much. 

“Fuck yes.” Clay moaned as he felt Damien go deeper and deeper inside of him.

Damien didn’t stop until he was balls deep inside of Clay. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to feel the pleasure coursing through him. Clay’s ass felt amazing wrapped around his cock without the barrier of a condom. The heat was intense and he was still so tight. 

“Fuck Love, you fele so good.” Damien moaned.

“I’m good move.” 

“It’s not going to be slow.” Damien warned. He couldn’t go slow, not right now.

“I don’t want it slow. Make me yours.”

Damien didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out almost all of the way and then he slammed right back into Clay until he was balls deep. The aggression of his thrust caused Clay to moan. Damien didn’t waste any time before he angled his hips and slammed back in, hitting Clay’s sweet spot dead on. Clay gave a small scream as the pleasure shot through him. 

“Oh I love that sound.” Damien moaned, as he picked up his pace.

Clay wrapped his legs around Damien’s hips and it allowed Damien to pound even deeper into him. Clay’s hands made their way to Damien’s back and he ran his fingernails down him, causing Damien to give a deep groan. Clay couldn’t believe how amazing this was feeling and yet there was a small part of him that wished Jason was here to enjoy it with them. If he was, then Clay knew everything would be perfect. Still, that wasn’t going to hold Clay back from allowing himself to feel everything that Damien was doing to him. Damien continued to pound into Clay hard and deep. He didn’t want this to end, but he could feel himself getting closer. He moved his free hand down to Clay’s hard cock that was already dripping precum. He started to jerk him off in time with his thrust. Clay was a moaning mess as the pleasure was surging through him. His whole body felt like it was floating on air. After Damien hit his sweet spot one more time, Clay was screaming Damien’s name as he came hard all over Damien’s hand. The tightening of Clay’s walls was enough to push Damien over the edge and he came hard and deep inside of Clay’s ass with a deep moan.

Clay moaned as he felt Damien’s cum filling him up inside of him. The heat from his cum was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He could feel Damien’s cock pulsing and it caused his own cock to pulse a couple more times, dripping more cum down Damien’s hand. Both of them were breathing heavy, but Clay reached down and grabbed Damien’s hand and brought it up to his mouth. He ran his tongue along Damien’s hand, getting his cum off of it. Damien moaned as he watched Clay lick his own cum off each and every one of his fingers until the cum was all gone. Damien bent down and pulled Clay in for a heated kiss. He shoved his tongue into Clay’s mouth and was instantly sucking on it to get the sweet taste of Clay’s cum. Clay moaned and easily gave himself up to Damien. Clay squeezed his ass and the added tightness caused Damien to moan. Clay was only going to get one night with Damien and he was going to make sure it counted. He wanted another round and he knew Damien would be up for it. If this was going to be the last time he would be able to have sex, he was going to make sure it was a night he would feel for the next week. The night was only just getting started and Clay was really looking forward to the rest of the evening.


End file.
